


The One I Want

by Fallen_Shadow69



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Shadow69/pseuds/Fallen_Shadow69
Summary: Ruby had everything that she wanted in the small home she had with her older sister Yang, who after tragedy after tragedy their family was reduced to just them. Arslan was the adorable upperclassmen that Ruby fell hard for, especially after Arslan returned the feelings. letting them sail smoothly until it came to light that Arslan had never came out to her family.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter 1:

Pouting as she could see the white haired woman across from her rebuilding the stack of papers in front of her. Something that caused the brunette to pout. "You know when I offered you coming over to study Weiss I was only looking for a ride home and knew that you would want to watch that newest episode of that sitcom that thanks to the last two hours I can't even remember the name of." The brunette stated as Weiss just met her gaze.

"I know. But that is why we are actually studying. Think how good it would be to watch it with all your work done?" Weiss asked rhetorically not even going to fake like she was going to fall for Ruby's ploy.

"Thought once you got into college you'd cool it with all this annoying crap. Not become more annoying." Ruby stated as she could hear her phone ping with a message. Sighing, Ruby sat up in her seat and grabbed the folder she had open.

"Check your phone Ruby." Weiss stated as the teen in question pouted and looked towards the white haired woman.

"It is just going to be Yang telling me she is either going to be late home or early. And once I do we both know I'm just going to play some games." Ruby stated calmly as Weiss sighed placing the final stack of her notes down and looked towards Ruby. As though she was sending Ruby a silent nod towards it being okay that they stop studying.

Smiling as she slammed the folder closed, Ruby dove for her phone causing a gleam of mirth develop in the woman's face. "So is Yang bringing home pizza or something?" Weiss asked half serious knowing that that was probably the only thing that would get such a reaction from Ruby.

"Probably not... and you need to go. Arslan is back in town and coming over and I haven't been with my girlfriend for three months while she was with her family doing stupid charity work. I deserve some time with her by ourselves." Ruby pouted as she could see Weiss staring at her intently. "I swear if you give me the speech about age difference again. There is only three years of a gap." Ruby continued her small tirade as Weiss just continued to meet her gaze.

"Except you are still under age and in any court if she goes past kissing it is rape. And even then it can be argued in courts that her kissing you is rape." Weiss spoke seeing Ruby starting to glare harsher and harsher. She knew that this was constantly what bothered her friend now days since Arslan turned eighteen but it wasn't going to stop her any. As Weiss finished sliding her notes into her bag, "Before I leave Ruby can you at least answer me this? Does she actually return your feelings or are you just the embarrassing thing she uses as a notch on her bedpost?" Weiss said standing up.

She was feeling a little bad about the tears she could see in Ruby's eyes but she felt like when it came to Ruby she had to be a bit harsh. Especially when it came to something as sensitive of a matter as this. "I'm not going to apologise Ruby. I mean think about it, you've never even met her parents. Any time you get the courage to ask suddenly there is something going on like her and her family are doing charity work... it just seems suspicious." Weiss said causing Ruby to let the tears spill free from their silver prison.

"Get. Out." Ruby said with her vision being obscured by what she knew had to be a fountain of tears. She could see the white and blue blob that was her friend walk out of the room closely followed by the sound of the front door closing.

Grabbing her phone, Ruby started to rub the tears from her eyes, feeling a small amount of anger towards her sister. Standing up and walking over towards the tattered couch Ruby sat down and brought her knees up to her chest. Burying her head into her knees, Ruby just wanted to cry right now, but she knew that she couldn't. Not while her platinum blonde lover was on her way towards her.

But trying to contain her emotions at this time. It was just hard. Something that was becoming harder and harder as the time went on. Sniffling a little, Ruby pulled her head from her knees before pulling the cuff of her sleeves down to try and rub the tears away.

' _Stupid Weiss. With her stupid words._ ' Ruby thought as she stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom. She couldn't believe that she let something Weiss said cut her that deep. But it isn't going to ruin her time with her girlfriend. She couldn't let that precious time be ruined by some comments that she knew Weiss didn't mean.

Turning on the cold water, Ruby looked up into the mirror to see some minor redness around her eyes showing she had been crying a lot harder than she thought. Shaking her head she cupped her hands under the near frigid water and splashed it up hoping it would bring down most of the redness or at the very least give her something she could lie about it.

Reaching down just by the sink, Ruby grabbed the towel and started to dry her face forcibly once she heard the buzzer sound through the apartment. Tossing the towel into the basket and quickly flicking the sink off, Ruby nearly sprinted towards the door where she pressed the button just to make sure.

"Hello?" Ruby asked carefully as she could hear a small snicker from the other side. One that was as distinct to her as the olive eyes that she knew the owner of the snicker belonged to.

"Gonna buzz me up Rubes? Or do you expect me to just stand out here."

At that simple comment, Ruby pushed the button hearing the buzzing sound, she opened the door, just stepping out a little she could feel her heart fluttering with each and every second that passed. Almost like this was the universe's cruel joke being played on her. Being denied even contact with her as she went and helped some poorer country, which Ruby still found stupid just because she couldn't talk to her lioness whenever she wanted, now the seconds seemed to move like hours, she was even sure the seasons were changing outside.

But before long she could see the blonde hair of her girlfriend walking up the stairs looking a little tired, but that didn't matter to Ruby. She nearly sprinted towards her, leaping knowing the woman would catch her.

The feeling of the strong arms encircling her, lightly drifting her around, making a near full circle, all the while Ruby laughed. Something that increased once she heard the sound of something dropping. "I missed you." Ruby said once she felt her feet touch the ground. Head just resting on the slightly taller woman's collarbone.

"I gathered that from the sudden attack. But I brought you a present. One I'm not taking out in the middle of the hallway. And I hope isn't broken." Arslan said as could feel the comfortable weight that was resting on her shift as she looked down and could see the silver orbs stare back.

"Give me a kiss first." Ruby demanded as she could see Arslan look around before she leaned down, hands wrapping around Ruby's waist and planting a chaste kiss on the woman's lips. As the older woman tried to pull away, Ruby wrapped her arms around her neck preventing the retreat that would ruin her time. As she felt the tanned woman gasp a little, Ruby seized the opportunity and proceeded to let her tongue investigate the woman's mouth.

Something that was short lived by the taller of the two as Ruby pulled back and covered her mouth. "Have you not brushed your teeth in like forever?" Ruby asked as she could see an eye roll.

"I was like a day round trip to the nearest clean water well. We were in Swaziland to help build a school and a clinic. Dental hygiene isn't the top concern when it is hot as balls outside at the coldest time... in the shade."Arslan said as Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Before you kiss me again, you are scrubbing your teeth. And out right drinking a bottle of mouthwash if it comes to it. Because garlic breath can take a lesson." Ruby said covering her nose as she knew that the smell was only going to get worse. "And if you don't have a tooth brush we are going to get you one unless you just want a handshake goodbye."

"Brought one. Literally dropped the heavy stuff off, grabbed your present, stopped off buying a toothbrush and came here." Arslan said causing Ruby to just smile. Grabbing her hand, Ruby started to lead her way towards the apartment she shared with Yang. Once the duo was inside, Ruby pointed towards the bathroom.

Something that caused Arslan to laugh as she walked over to the small table and placed the bag she was holding down on it. Opening a smaller pocket the woman pulled out a cheap toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste. "Don't look in there. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Arslan said as Ruby crossed her arms and pouted.

"Three minutes minimum!"

As Ruby could see Arslan walk towards the bathroom she couldn't help but smile. She knew that no matter what she said Arslan was going to make sure she wouldn't make Ruby uncomfortable in any sense of the word. Something that was made clear by the sound of the teeth being brushed furiously.

"I'll make some hot cocoa!" Ruby yelled as she heard Arslan spitting into the sink.

"I wouldn't! Just because once I'm done here we are going to probably start kissing and then it just gets so complicated and by the time we figure everything out it will be cold." Arslan called out as she could swear she could hear the blood rushing to Ruby's face in an almost laughable fashion.

She knew that no matter what that Ruby blushing was going to be a guarantee. Especially over something like that single comment. She also knew that if history was anything to go off of, Ruby was going to be staring intently at the bag wondering what it was that she got her.

"Mouthwash is in the cabinet... don't laugh." Arslan heard yelled at her causing her to wonder a little. As she opened the cabinet Arslan couldn't withhold the laughter. Barely being able to hold herself up, Arslan could just feel the anger that was coming off of Ruby through the walls. "I said don't laugh!" Ruby pouted stomping her foot lightly.

"I'm sorry. I was expecting like strawberry... or flavourless. Not cupcake and a pina colada one. Why is there two?" Arslan asked once she figured most of the laughter had left her voice.

"Yang got the song stuck in her head when she went shopping for things like that. And then proceeded to call me a child because only one company makes the cupcake one and only does it to make kids care about dental hygiene... so it doesn't taste nasty." Ruby pouted as she could hear Arslan spitting once more.

"Not touching that one." Arslan said walking out of the small room to see Ruby's arms crossed staring intently with a pout on her face. "It isn't because I think you are childish Ruby." Arslan stated calmly as she walked up to Ruby. Resting her hands just on the teen's hips. "It is because there is a four year age gap here." Arslan added noticing the pout intensifying.

"It is only three years. I'm sixteen in two months. That means we just need to wait two more months before you lift your stupid rule of kissing in public. Speaking of which let's test that breath out." Ruby said as she unwound her arms and wrapped them around the blonde's neck. As Ruby said those words, Arslan leaned down and captured her lips once more.

Before Ruby could even register it, she could feel the tongue invade her mouth, followed by the distinct taste of a clean mouth. Smiling as they pulled apart, Ruby rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, a smile ever present as she just felt the arms around her holding her tighter.

"You went with the cupcake mouthwash. I like it." Ruby muttered as Arslan just smirked.

"It is because I don't like getting caught in the rain... and I am into yoga. And come next summer we can make love in the dunes of the cape." Arslan said with a small snicker as she could hear a groan coming from Ruby.

"This is why I started shopping with Yang. So she doesn't buy something because of a song or buy something because it is a pun she likes. I mean I had to eat bowls of pasta and rice for weeks because it was called 'bowl appetit' or there was that time she spent half of our food budget on bread because it was called 'I loaf you.' and smacking her on the nose didn't help." Ruby muttered as she pulled back from the embrace. "Now I believe I was promised a present..." Ruby added causing a smirk from her girlfriend.

"Go over to the couch and close your eyes then." Arslan said causing Ruby's mirth to bubble to a near explosive level. Quickly bounding over to the tattered couch, Ruby jumped onto a spot and closed her eyes and slamming her hands over them knowing what she would say next. Hearing some shuffling around the bag, Ruby just let her mind wander to what she could possibly be getting. It didn't matter what it was really considering how precious the items Arslan gave Ruby really were to her.

After a few seconds she could feel the couch dip beside her before the words left Arslan's mouth Ruby could almost feel her heart in her throat. Just wondering what the gift was, that was when she heard the words that removed all doubt as to what it was going to be.

"Go on, open those pretty eyes." Arslan said causing Ruby to look at the small piece of leather that looked like it was hand made with some small decorations meant to tighten it. Things that made her want to just ask if they were real because they looked like tiny fangs.

"It is made out of this tiny pseudo nuisance called a cape fox that started to chew at the wooden structures we had started to build and these children built snares caught a few and taught me how to make a soft leather bracer." Arslan said as Ruby started to roll up her sleeve offering her arm to the woman to slip it on. "And before you ask, the beads are clay... the fangs are real, it was either them or losing me for a few more months."

"They had it coming then. But was he really that small?" Ruby asked as she felt it get tightened.

"Actually he was large. They grow to be about two... maybe three pounds." Arslan spoke as Ruby smiled at the feeling of the leather against her skin. She had to admit that it was actually a little neat of an item. She just wished that they hadn't had to kill something that small. "You hate it don't you." Arslan added as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"No... I just think the teeth was a bit overkill. But it is cool. Allows me to shove it in Weiss' stupid face." Ruby pouted as Arslan smirked a little and pulled her down into a mock laying position. "And no... this isn't like the time she played thunderstorm sounds because I forgot to put away those robotic mice I made to not only taunt the cats in this building but also use it for engineering project towards the end of the year."

"What happened?" Arslan asked as she could feel Ruby squirm up into resting her head just under Arslan's head. "Is it something that I should talk to her about?" Arslan continued as Ruby just started to grumble a little. "That bad? Because I swear I will totally _accidentally_ run her over until the kicking sto-."

"What do I mean to you?" Ruby asked as she started to sit up to look her girlfriend in the eyes. "Do you actually love me? Or is Weiss right and I'm just some notch?" Ruby blurted out as she begged for Weiss to be wrong. Weiss couldn't be right about something like that, and Ruby's subconscious seemed to just want all doubt that Weiss might have implanted to be removed.

"What? Of course I love you. What is her reasoning that burrowed into your brain?" Arslan stated sitting up holding Ruby in an upright position.

Ruby started to pout as she moved to the far end of the couch, crossing her arms. She knew from the second she posed that question that this was going to come up, but she didn't really want to repeat those same annoying statements. Those things that made her feel so used.

"How come you've never introduced me to your parents... or let me see the inside of your house let alone your room... I mean whenever we run into them outside getting something you always call me your 'good friend'... and anytime you do seem like you'll introduce me you get pulled away on some charity work... and you haven't even held my hand in public in two years." Ruby said as she could hear Arslan shift a little. "Swaziland doesn't even sound real." Ruby added as the pout intensified

"I was doing charity work. Literally every time. And Swaziland is real. It is a small African country. But there are reasons I don't hold your hand in public Ruby. Legally I'm raping you anytime you force my hands onto your tits causing me to grope you or anytime you grope me I'm still raping you." Arslan said as she looked at Ruby.

"What about all the other things?" Ruby asked as she spared a glance towards Arslan who had a look of minor anger at what Ruby knew was going to be directed at Weiss.

"I... haven't... told them... about me yet... or possibly ever." Arslan began as she could see Ruby shift to look at her with slight anger in her eyes. "Don't give me that look Ruby. My family are Mormons. You know the sect of Christians that are beyond not accepting. If I came out I'm about eighty percent sure I'd be stoned for being a harlot and twenty percent sure I'd be flogged to death. I mean the plane crash sucks. It caused your dad to be a deadbeat who ran off, and killed your Mom... but..." Arslan continued before she quickly regretted her choice of words from the tears that just seemed to spill freely from Ruby's eyes.

"I'll see myself out." Arslan stated standing up, feeling her heart being stabbed with guilt at causing who she considered to be the love of her life that much pain. She didn't even want to look at Ruby again. Not until Ruby was ready to talk to her. She grabbed her bag and quickly walked out the door.

Once Ruby could see the door close, she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her eyes into her knees. She was just about ready for this day to be over. First one of her best friends put the idea into her mind, and now she found out from her girlfriend herself she clearly didn't mean enough to her to cause her to come out to her parents.

' _This day can't get any worse._ '

* * *

As Yang heard the cracks of thunder and could see the blinding white light temporarily light up the sky, she was at least a little thankful that they wouldn't be staying late. She could get home and make sure Ruby was alright.

Rubbing her eyes as she slipped the key into the door, Yang cautiously opened the door stopping at the sight of a ball of human on the couch. Walking over to a small lamp, Yang pulled the chain down and she could see tear stains on her sister's face, a slight trail of blood drifting from the thumb that was in her mouth.

Gently shaking her awake, Yang could almost see into her sister's mind as her eyes drifted open. "Come on. Let's go fix your thumb." Yang said softly, praying that there wouldn't be another clap of thunder. Nodding a little groggily, Ruby began to be lead by Yang into the bathroom.

Climbing up onto the toilet seat, Ruby brought her knees to her chest again and held her hand out. Grabbing one of the face towels, Yang dampened a corner to try and clean up some of the dried and drying blood.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked softly as she gave the hand a once over. As if sensing the next question, Yang continued. "You only chew your thumb till it bleeds when something is wrong and you don't know how to tell me."

"This day just sucked. And it all went down hill with Weiss being a stupid head and ended with me figuring out my girlfriend never came out to her parents. And both of them just made me feel bad." Ruby pouted as she could see Yang reach into the box pulling out a small rectangular packet.

"Weiss probably didn't mean to make you feel bad. You know she has the social skills of wall. As for your girlfriend tell her to choose. Be free with you or stay in the closet as the Christmas presents just pile up." Yang stated as she could see her sister's unwavering mask never shift as the alcoholic wipe was placed onto her thumb. The same mask that shattered in a matter of seconds at the sound that Yang dreaded Ruby hearing filled the apartment followed by the power quickly giving out.

Even in the darkness she could see the fear still present on Ruby's face. "You can sleep with me tonight. The thunderstorm won't get you." Yang said as she reached into her jacket pocket to pull out her phone. Flicking the flashlight on just so she can give Ruby some comfort and finish the job of making sure Ruby's thumb didn't get infected.

Tossing the trash that had started to collect from the simple patch job Yang stood up and smiled at Ruby. "Come on. Before another clap." Yang spoke with confidence that Ruby knew she could place her trust in, as she stood up on shake legs to grab hold of her sister's arm as she lead the way to the only safe haven to Ruby at that moment. Somewhere that she knew the storm wasn't going to get her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Opening the door, Arslan rubbed her eyes as she kicked the door closed lightly. "I'm back!" Arslan yelled as she started to walk towards the stairs. Just grasping the rail, she could see her fair skinned mother standing in the kitchen door frame.

"Are you okay my little Lion cub? You seem off."

"I'm fine. Just got into a fight with a good friend." Arslan spoke almost biting her tongue at hearing that one statement really for the first time. From the one time she heard it, it seemed painful to her, and Ruby must have heard her get called that at least a hundred times since they knew each other. She really had no idea how she would feel after a week of being called that when she was dating the person, let alone years.

"What happened?" The older Altan asked stepping a bit closer as Arslan held up a hand.

"I don't want to talk about it Mom. I just want to go into my room to scream a little at the void." Arslan said rubbing her eyes as she could see her mother crossed her arms.

"You know what the good book says Arslan. Wherefore, my beloved brethren, let every man be swift to hear, slow to speak, slow to wrath." The elder of the duo spoke as Arslan groaned internally.

Knowing her mother was going to stand there until she finished the scripture, Arslan withheld the venom inside from this simple gesture, turning an already taxing day into a nightmare at bay. "For the wrath of man worketh not the righteousness of God." Arslan spoke as she looked her mother in the eyes, peering into the small reflection she could see and could feel the same disgust she normally had whenever she looked at herself in any reflection in their presence. "I know Mom. It is a turn of phrase. I just want to go to my room to be by myself for a while." Arslan said as her Mom just smiled the same nurturing smile that Arslan always knew was genuine because of the lie she kept telling them.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about the fight? I'm sure if we call the bishop he could give you some scripture to reflect on."

"It's fine Mom. I'll just go read Doctrine and Covenants ninety eight." Arslan half lied as she laughed internally as she remembered how at one stage it was actually hard to lie to them about anything, now it came as easily to her as breathing.

Smiling up at her daughter the older Atlan just uncrossed her arms and spoke, "Okay, dinner will be in an hour. Please be down in time."

"I will Mom." Arslan said with the same faux smile she had given them the entirety of her coming to terms with her sexuality. Something she supposed was the first lie she told them.

Walking up the stair, each step that one interaction that had just happened with her Mom, Arslan couldn't help but notice a little part of her that wanted to scream what the fight was about, but what she supposed was the sane part of her brain stopped her in her tracks. ' _Waiting until their deathbed to confess isn't crazy._ _W_ _hat's crazy is the fact that Ruby seriously thinks I came out to them._ ' Arslan thought as she opened her door.

Walking into the sparsely decorated room, Arslan couldn't help but shiver at the broken mirror that still stayed in place on her wardrobe. She even remembered the punishment she got from her parents for acting on anger.

Closing her door, and twisting the key, tossing the bag next to her desk, Arslan quickly walked over to her bed and nearly flopped on it face first. She would have screamed into the pillow until her throat was raw if it didn't mean she'd possibly lose her door privileges again. Reaching into her pocket Arslan pulled out her phone as she turned onto her side seeing a message from best friend.

_R~ So according to_ _S_ _now_ _Q_ _ueen your back. Are you busy being shoulder deep in Ruby? Or can you hang for a while? Me and Pyrrha just finally settled down and we got some booze. Even have a guest room because I might have fibbed for Pyrrha._

Laughing at the notion that Reese had finally started to ask her instead of just hoping what protective barrier Ruby had around her apartment building to pound on the door.

_A~ We've never fisted, and as far as we've gotten recently is just some mutual masturbation. But we fought... and I could really go for a strong freaking drink... just don't talk to me about Ruby till I have like five drinks._

Arslan locked her phone as she turned back to shove her head into her pillow as she tried to think about how things were actually happening. She probably ruined her entire relationship with Ruby over saying a stupid comment to remind Ruby of a hard time that all Arslan knew about fully was it being a really hard topic for her to even comprehend.

Groaning hard internally at the sound of her phone vibrating in her hand.

_R~ On a scale from one to ten how bad was it? Should I go and get something stronger than twenty percent?_

_A~ Easily a fifteen. I told her I haven't came out yet and compared my devout parents to her dead mother saying pretty much I envy that. After I explained for like the millionth time how we do anything remotely sexual in public or even in private I'm going on a list and getting jail time. So now instead of being with my girlfriend after being celibate for going on four months, I'm with my parents... so think of a convincing lie I can tell them why I won't be home tonight after dinner and try to leave you and Pyrrha out of it. They still think you'll infect me with the gay._

_R~ Does being the designated driver for a bunch of friends work? I mean... does that work to get you guys into heaven?_

"Lion cub! Can you come and set the table!?" Arslan heard her mother yell causing her to groan once more internally. She knew that it wasn't a question she could say no to. She was stuck with one option.

"Sure!" Arslan yelled as she quickly told Reese that she would talk to her later. Stopping at her door, Arslan looked at the phone in her hands and opened up a new message to send it to the single most important person to her.

_A~ I'd get it if you don't want to talk to me right now. I deserve it. I truly deserve that and so much worse from you. But I am sorry for bringing that up Ruby. Please just text me when you feel like you can stomach contacting me again._

"Lion cub! Are you coming!?" Arslan heard the distinct masculine voice of her father causing her to frown. She was already at the stage where she wanted to scream at the top of her vocal cords with contempt at him but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Looking down at the message she had yet to send. Frowning deeper, Arslan clicked the home button and locked her phone, she couldn't bring herself to talking to Ruby right now.

"Yeah! Just a few seconds!" Arslan said as she unzipped her jacket tossing it onto her chair and quickly unlocking the door. Stepping on the heels of her shoes, Arslan freed her feet, a little glad that she at least wasn't going to be drinking on an empty stomach. At least that way if she went and came back she could mask her being drunk a lot easier.

Opening her door Arslan started to walk down the stairs she nearly sprinted into the dining room as she felt her phone vibrate so she could set the table and be ready for her night with Reese and Pyrrha.

As she finished setting the table she could see her mother entering the room holding a two ceramic bowls filled with what Arslan knew was going to be peas and mashed potatoes. Turning around Arslan reached into the small cabinet and pulled out three glasses and started to place them as her parents re entered the room. Holding the pork chops that she knew would always be same disgusting taste that they always carried in recent times but she would stomach them. She had to.

Taking her seat, Arslan smiled as her parents joined her. Closing her eyes and bowing her head as she raised her hands over her plate, clasping them together, she could hear her father speak. "Dear heavenly father, we're thankful for this food and the chance we have to spend time together as family. We're thankful for the people who helped prepare this food and please bless them. Please bless this food to nourish and strengthen our bodies. Please bless those who are not here with us with safety. We say these things in the name of Jesus Christ. Amen."

Saying 'Amen', Arslan looked up and bringing her hands down to rest on her lap as she looked at her mother passing her plate to her father to start putting food onto it. "So Arslan how was your reflection?" Her father asked as Arslan passed her plate to her mother as she got handed the one with a mound of food on it.

"It was enlightening." Arslan said as she moved the plate in front of her to her mother to be given her own plate back. "Would it be okay after we eat that I spend sometime with some friends? They are going out drinking and they would need a designated driver." Arslan asked as she could feel her mother's gaze on her.

"It isn't with that tramp is it?" She asked with such venom that Arslan should have been expecting. That didn't help her any though.

"No. It will be with Blake, Weiss and Nadir." Arslan lied knowing that at least they would buy that single excuse. Provided that they didn't poke too far into Nadir that would cause her to reveal how he was inclined, which would ruin her idea of using him as a shield. "I might even stay the night with Blake as she is normally the one that is the worst." Arslan stated as she could almost feel her parents' gazes on her.

"Joseph Smith taught us that we should always help those in need. Provided you don't fall into temptation you may." Her father said causing Arslan to smile a little knowing it would go unnoticed compared to the fake one she has present otherwise. "Now, let's dig in." The man stated as he reached down and grabbed the cutlery.

* * *

The red haired woman sat, her arms crossed in contempt at her recently dyed teal haired girlfriend sitting on the floor as though nothing was wrong. Clearing her throat for what had to have been the fifth time in as many seconds to try and get the woman to recognise the anger she was feeling.

"You getting sick? I can heat up some soup for you if you are." The teal woman said as she paused the video playing to lean her head back.

"No I'm not sick. I'm mad. We've been settled down for all of two days, I wanted to celebrate. Instead you just invited your best friend over who as far as I'm aware did something stupid to piss off Ruby. The woman who once forgave her sister for giving her a cup that was filled with bleach. The woman who forgave Weiss for nearly running her over. So she must have done something big." Pyrrha said as Reese just met the eyes.

"You sure you aren't hungry? You have your hungry face right now. I swear once Arslan gets here we will order pizza." Reese said as she could hear a groan coming from the woman.

"Okay, I'm hungry as well. But I'm still mad. And I know you probably know about the fight in detail but instead of telling me, or even why you don't want to invite some of the others, you sat down loaded up youtube, and started have been ignoring the very clear signs I'm angry." Pyrrha snapped as she glared at the woman who just shrugged her shoulders as though nothing really was wrong about this situation. Something that just made her angrier.

"Her and Ruby fought from what I've been told was her tasting foot and telling Ruby that she hasn't came out to her parents and then brought up Ruby's Mom. That is it... now are you positive you are angry? Because all I'm getting from you is 'if Arslan doesn't show up within the next fifteen minutes I'm going to maul her face off and eat it.' and you do get anger and really hungry confused far too frequently." Reese said with a smirk as she could almost swear she could see a twinge of very visible anger in her eyes.

Before Pyrrha could respond, there was knock on the window causing Reese to just smile as she sat up. Walking over to the window, Reese pulled the blind up and could see her friend standing there looking exhausted. Opening the window Reese reached her arm out so she could pull Arslan in.

As the fell onto the floor, Reese snickered a little as she could feel Arslan's hands resting on her hips. "Come on Arslan. I know your ancestors were a bunch of rapists and tactical geniuses... but my girlfriend is on the couch and you are already in the dog house with yours." Reese taunted as Arslan nearly shoved the teal woman away.

"Reese!" Pyrrha yelled at her girlfriend as Arslan just shook her head.

"Look, I need booze and preferably strong stuff. And someone take my phone away from me... I might hate text Weiss... or worse... spam Ruby texts. Then maybe I also won't do what Mongols also did and kill." Arslan said as she began to sit back up.

She could tell from the glare Pyrrha was throwing at her, that she might have somehow eaten her foot once again. The difference being that Arslan didn't really care about Pyrrha being mad at her. It was a little amusing to her considering how she knew that Pyrrha would give up on her anger in a matter of half an hour or so just when they had food.

"Relax Pyr. I'll order the pizza. Don't rip Arslan's head off. You'll spread the gay towards her." Reese taunted once more as she unplugged the laptop from the tv and placed it onto her lap. "Speaking of which, you mind closing the window? We wouldn't want the general population infected." Reese continued knowing that it was going to irk Arslan a lot faster than Pyrrha. But she also knew that it would be a lot easier to get to the end of what the fight was about.

"Good." Pyrrha started as she looked towards the now standing woman as she gave a quick look outside the window before closing it and pulling the blind back down. "Now what has Weiss done to make you so mad and what does it have to do with Ruby?" Pyrrha continued as Arslan plopped down on the floor by the window.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Arslan muttered as Pyrrha rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out. Knowing what was threatened without the red haired woman needing to say it, Arslan had no choice but snap. "She got the idea into Ruby's head that I don't love her and am just using her for an easy lay. Which in turn made Ruby think that Swaziland isn't real... and I confessed to her I haven't came out to my devout parents who don't like me being around you two as Reese eloquently put I might become gay." Arslan ranted off as Reese just shook her head as she could see the doubt in Pyrrha become obvious.

"No one is that dumb." Pyrrha stated as Arslan and Reese both laughed at the idea.

"I was quoted scripture because of the fight with Ruby was on my mind." Arslan began as she could see Reese hitting the spacebar letting music fill the room they were in.

"Pizza is on its way, and Arslan totally forgot to mention that her parents believe a guy read the words of god from a hat with rocks in it. So clearly they aren't all there to begin with." Reese said as she moved the laptop off her lap and nearly jumped up. "Don't worry, I'll get the booze from the fridge. And seriously your parents aren't the only ones that hate me for being gay. Pyr's do as well." Reese continued as she walked off causing Arslan to chuckle at the happy expression that came across Pyrrha's face.

"My parent's don't hate you because we are in a relationship or even because you are gay. They hate you because your first words to them were 'I made sure to bang your daughter so we couldn't use her as a virgin sacrifice to please Beelzebub.'" Pyrrha clarified as Reese came into the room holding three open bottles.

"I told you I don't do well under pressure. Just think how worse it could have been." Reese muttered holding a bottle towards Pyrrha who took it as she walked over towards Arslan and held the other out.

Reaching forward, Arslan grabbed it before she returned to a sitting position and started to take a drink. Smiling at the feeling of the alcohol flowing down her throat, Arslan couldn't help but let a smile grace over her lips. She knew then and there that there was no chance of her returning home for the night and she was going to be thankful for that. At the very least it meant that she could talk about the fight with Ruby to someone who knew a truer version of Arslan.

As Arslan laughed a little at the sound of the song coming up as the sound was broken by the loud sound of a clap of thunder. ' _I just hope Ruby is doing better. I know she doesn't do too well with thunder._ '

* * *

Yang smiled as she looked down at the sight of Ruby clutching onto her body as the only source of light had been in the room was Yang's phone. Making sure Ruby was actually asleep, Yang opened up her text messages and smiled as she could see a message from Weiss.

_Y~ Relax Snowpea. Ruby is fine. She is asleep clutching me as we speak. The power will most likely be up again in a few hours. But despite how good of intentions you had talking to Ruby today, you really pulled a number on her from some comment that may or may not have lead to a fight with her and her girlfriend._

As Yang hit send, she closed her eyes as she could hear the distinct ping sound coming from Ruby's phone causing her to just shake her head a little. Knowing that was probably Weiss trying to contact Ruby again to make sure she was alright with the storm.

Placing her phone on her lap, letting the light from the screen shine into her small, filthy room Yang reached down with her free arm and started to brush Ruby's hair out of her eyes as she felt the smaller girl try to pull her tighter.

Smiling at the small gesture from her sister, Yang could see a message pop up on her screen from Weiss. Reading the defensive text from Weiss, the blonde couldn't help but shake her head.

_Y~ I'm not saying you caused the fight Weiss. I'm saying you said something that Ruby couldn't shake off. That is something they need to work out. What I am saying is that you need to apologise to her about how you meant well but came off harsh._

Placing her phone back down, Yang smiled as the lamp next to her seemed to come back to life causing her to just smile.

_Y~ The power is back, and I should really get to sleep. I have work in five hours. I'll text you in a few hours. Love you Snowpea._

Waiting for the response Yang began to loosen Ruby's grip and started to slide down into a laying position.

_W~ I love you too you Oaf. I'll talk to Ruby tomorrow. But you should sleep._

Smiling as she read the message, Yang locked her phone and rested it on the night stand as she reached down and felt around for the charging cable. Finding it, Yang smiled as she bent her arm up and managed to slip the charger into its port as the arm whipped around and turned the light off causing her to smile.

Turning onto her side, Yang used her free arm to pull Ruby closer to her, planting a kiss on top of Ruby's head. "Love you Ruby. I'm not going to let the storm hurt you."

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapter 3:

Ruby yawned as she started to open her eyes at the sound of a faint alarm. Rubbing what sleep remained in her eyes. As she started to climb out of the now empty bed, feeling her stomach rumble she just began to curse the fact she hadn't eaten at all the previous day but she had to admit that she felt a lot better compared to the day that had just passed.

Walking out of Yang's room, Ruby walked towards the living room where she left her phone the night before. Sitting on the couch, Ruby shoved her hand into the cushion and grabbed onto the first vaguely phone like object as she pulled her hand out she frowned at the sight.

' _I don't need you mister wallet... though it is good to know you were here and not in Yang's pocket._ ' Ruby thought as she tossed the wallet onto the coffee table before she shoved her hand back into the depths of the couch as the alarm seemed to get louder and louder making her regret putting the sound of the eight bit cat meowing as the alarm as it started to grate on her nerves.

Pulling her hand out of the couch again Ruby smiled as she had the phone causing her to swipe it off. The sight of the little message icon in the corner started to make Ruby frown more knowing it wasn't going to be from Yang. If it was something very important she would have written something down and left a note in the kitchen.

Locking her phone once more Ruby plopped it onto the coffee table, bringing her knees up to her chest. She couldn't believe for once she was dreading the fact she would have school. She knew that if she really wanted to she could abandon the one day and it wouldn't have that bad of an effect on her grades, but she also knew that word would somehow make it to Yang and then Yang would be mad.

Holding her hand out, Ruby took a look at the appendage, she could see the band-aid had started to change to red causing her to frown once again. Reaching up to peel it off, Ruby could see the that while Yang had done a decent job at cleaning the thumb given how tired she probably was. But had seemed to have forgotten to clean the teeth marks themselves.

Crumpling the plastic like cloth, Ruby reached down and picked up her phone as she walked towards the bathroom to do the job Yang often feared. Opening the message as she rapped her knuckles on the light switch, causing her to smile at the sight of the room being illuminated. Turning to her phone as she threw the crumpled band-aid into the trash can.

Frowning as she could see Arslan's name light up with a three next to it. Quickly opening a new message to the first person she knew if they ratted her out about ditching school she'd know where to get revenge from and it would be a single person she'd need to deal with.

Typing the message with one hand, as she used her injured hand to grab the small first aid box from under the sink. Hitting send, Ruby locked her phone as she stood up again and rested her phone on the cistern of the toilet. Cracking the first aid box open Ruby frowned at the dwindling supplies that were inside. Biting her lip, Ruby grabbed the sole remaining alcohol soaked towelette and ripped it open the best she could with one hand. It being just enough so she could pull it out.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby started to rub the alcohol into the cut and winced internally at the stinging sensation. Knowing that it was going to be a lot better than if her thumb got infected, she just had to bear with pain. Once she could see the dried blood fall away, Ruby couldn't help but smile as the pain seemed to fall away as well making her just feel that much better. Tossing the soiled towelette into the sink as she opened the medicine cabinet, Ruby grabbed the box of bandaids and pulled one of the four left out. Ripping the new one open, Ruby started to wrap it around her thumb when she could hear her message notification.

Smiling Ruby could see a response from Blake telling her where to meet causing her to smile. ' _Should have known Blake would have wanted to meet in the library._ ' Ruby thought as she started to pick up the trash she had just left in the sink making a mental note to message Yang that she was going to stock up the first aid supplies.

' _Suppose I'll just need to get ready for a day... alone... without stupid Weiss... or very pretty but equally stupid Arslan._ ' Ruby thought as she tossed the clutter in her hand into the small waste basket. Smiling at how clean the place looked, Ruby grabbed her phone again, flicked the light off and walked out of the room. She already had at least a somewhat lie she could tell Yang as to why she wasn't in school.

* * *

Walking into the university library, Ruby couldn't help but let how uncomfortable she was at it take over her stature. Quickly looking around, Ruby just smiled as she could see the raven haired woman sitting at the table with a book wide open on one side of her as a notepad was next to her.

Quickly looking around for any of the security the university normally had to keep people like Ruby out, she couldn't help but smile at the lack of them. Walking with full confidence across the room, Ruby took a seat across from the woman.

"You, know I was joking. You shouldn't have ditched school." Blake whispered as she switched her gaze towards the book. She already knew that Yang was going to be furious once she finds out. Something that she had no doubt would happen. "Even if you already did finish all the work and at this point it is just a formality because you can't get into the course you want until you are sixteen." Blake continued almost laughing at the site out of the corner of her eye of Ruby crossing her arms pouting.

"I shouldn't need to be in... but I need someone to vent to and Weiss is now a stupid head." Ruby muttered as she crossed her arms, earning a sigh from her friend. Placing part of her note book into the book just so she could close both over and not loose her place, Blake couldn't help but want to strangle the white haired woman at the fact she did something to anger Ruby like that.

"Not that I don't love our time together Ruby, but don't you have a girlfriend for that? Even if she is in Africa." Blake spoke as she could see Ruby's demeanour shift to one she wasn't sure how to describe besides sullen. "She is back and said something stupid didn't she?" Blake asked half serious already figuring the answer out as she could see Ruby nod.

"That explains the bracer. But Winter is on her way, we can head to a cafe to talk about it. And then vent to Winter how her sister said something stupid." Blake continued as she could see Ruby develop a new look.

"Can't... I need to restock mine and Yang's first aid box." Ruby muttered as she could see Blake roll her eyes. "I did that thumb biting thing in my sleep again... and Yang did a pretty bad job cleaning it so I had to redo it this morning." Ruby continued as she held up her hand showing Blake where her teeth had sunk in.

"I'll buy you something to drink. Knowing Winter she'd buy me something anyways." Blake said as she could see Ruby's eyes increase in size at the idea of something like that which alone caused a small laugh from Blake who opened the book again to try and get some of the work done before Winter came.

"By the way... since when is Swaziland a real place?" Ruby asked as she crossed her arms on the table to rest her head on them.

"Nineteen sixty eight they got independence from Britain and then I want to say eight years later they created the current constitution." Ruby heard as she could see Blake close the book and look up to see the white haired woman standing there.

"Try seven." Blake quipped as she could see Winter chuckling a little.

"I guess you're right. I suppose it is because you are smart." Winter said as she reached up to play with a loose lock of her hair. Ruby raised an eyebrow as she turned back to seeing Blake close the book again slightly harsher as though she was mad that she didn't get to finish some goal she set herself.

"Not so much about being smart and more so I had to know because of an essay I had last month." Blake began standing up, cracking her back a little to try and get over the fact she had been sitting like that for close to four hours. "I'm going to check this out and reserve some more. Can you talk to Winter about whatever Weiss said to make you call her a 'stupid head'?" Blake said causing Ruby to pout a little.

"Kind of have to now." Ruby pouted as she could see Blake walk off towards the counter as Winter took a seat across from Ruby.

Winter looked towards Ruby and smiled at her. "You know not to tell anyone of how I acted right?" The white haired woman asked as the woman across from her nodded her head. As though it really mattered to Ruby. "Good, now what has my sister done to warrant you not being in school?" Winter continued as Ruby started to grumble. "Speak up, grumbling is a childish action."

"I may nearly be sixteen but I am still fifteen. And it was your sister being a stupid head making me question how much my girlfriend loves me leading to our first big fight in a while. Not to mention school is just a formality so Yang gets a tax break right now... and if I was sixteen when graduation happened last year I'd be doing one of the greatest engineering courses." Ruby said in a whisper as she could see Winter roll her eyes.

"Is it because of that paedophilic rapist? Because I can see merits to making you doubt that relationship." Winter said as she could see something that she knew was akin to anger develop in the girl's eyes at that comment.

"Arslan isn't a pedo. There is only a three year age difference and I'm nearly old enough to be legal. Not to mention anything we do I consent to... and it has only gotten as far as touching ourselves as the other watches over a camera... and once in real life." Ruby snapped as Winter just smirked looking at her.

"The law doesn't care how big of an age difference there is, if you are under the age of consent she is paedophile and a rapist because you can't consent until you are sixteen. And it is a very open and shut case. All a prosecutor needs to do is get your birth certificate and hers and she is going away for a long time." Winter stated as Ruby began to sit up, crossing her arms in protest at the older woman.

Before Ruby could respond how angry she was at the second time in as many days a Schnee had called Arslan some form of a sex offender, Blake came back slipping the book in her bag that was resting in the seat next to Winter. She could have sworn she could see a light blush dusting Winter's features as Blake kept brushing up against her by mistake.

"Right let's go. I need some coffee, and I assume Ruby didn't eat properly if at all, so let's go fix those problems and not make a woman who has memorised countless chapters of the anarchist cookbook by calling her girlfriend or possibly ex girlfriend names." Blake said slinging her back over a shoulder as Ruby stood up pouting once again.

"I only remember like two chapters... and you need professional grade equipment. The only time you don't it takes like two ingredients but it goes off too fast to do any real harm... like napalm... but that gets expensive." Ruby mumbled in what she knew was going to be just loud enough for either of the people to hear, as she started to stand up from her spot. Walking ahead of Blake and Winter, Ruby just frowned as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Sighing as she opened the door, Ruby reached into her pocket to quickly unlock her phone to see a new message from Weiss.

_W~ Ruby, can we talk? I'll pick you up after school._

_R~ Not in school. Don't be a stool pigeon to Yang though._

Grumbling as she looked to see Blake rubbing her eyes harder as she stood pointed into a further more dense part of campus that Ruby had never really ventured far into. "I have a lecture in like an hour and a half on Milton with a lecturer who has a habit of literally locking the door on the dot of when the class starts." Blake stated as she stopped rubbing her eyes.

Just as she was about to walk off, Winter quickly caught her wrist and smiled at her. "Come on, I'll drive. You won't be late." Winter said as Ruby almost laughed at how dark the blush seemed to be that hugged Winter's features that Blake hadn't noticed. "If not, I'll personally pay for an expert on Milton to cover what would have been covered today." Winter continued as Blake in a near sleep deprived state just seemed to follow along.

Smirking, Ruby started to follow along as Blake pulled her hand free carefully. "So, what is that you and Arslan fought about?" Blake asked trying to make some conversation as they walked towards the parking lot.

"Weiss made me question if Arslan really loved me, and then during a rant she told me she hadn't came out to her parents then brought up the plane crash claiming it was the best possible thing. Then she I'm assuming drunk texted sometime last night begging for me to forgive her and to text her when I don't feel angry or sad at her. Spammed me the same message three times." Ruby stated as she could see Winter's car being unlocked quickly causing her to nearly dive in as she could just see Blake shake her head as she could have sworn there was a smile on Winter's face.

As she slipped the seat belt on, Ruby pulled out her vibrating phone causing her to groan at the name that appeared on the calling screen. "Winter... can I please hit Weiss? She just sold me out to Yang." Ruby muttered as she quickly flicked her thumb over the reject icon. Hearing a small chuckle from the both of the women in front.

Quickly typing a message to Yang to try and nullify anything Weiss had said to her, Ruby calmly slipped her phone back into her pocket as she could see Winter just carefully turning into a parking space, as she turned the key cutting off the engine. "I don't mind. But I'm pretty sure the security would mind. But come on, don't want Blake to be late now do we?" Winter sarcastically said as she started to leave the car.

Ruby just shook her head as she closed the car door. Almost jumping as she felt her phone vibrate once more. "I can possibly deal with the security. And I just want to smack Weiss once. Maybe twice... or a really good back hand. Bad enough she treats me like a little a child... even though I helped her with her calculus." Ruby continued to mutter as Winter held the door open for the cafe.

Smiling as she could recognise one of the baristas standing behind the counter. "Sun! I haven't seen you in ages." Ruby almost yelled causing the blonde behind the counter to turn towards the group.

"Ruby, go find a table, I'll get you some breakfast and some coffee." Blake said as she walked towards the counter. Ruby nearly sprinted towards one of the many empty tables. As Ruby slid into a seat she looked towards Winter who if she didn't know better seemed to have developed an angry glare. She couldn't tell why but that didn't matter. Pulling her phone out, Ruby groaned internally at the message from Yang.

_Y~ Look Ruby, we both know I can ask one of four people and they will tell me the truth. We can talk about it later, I'm going to be off around six so I'll bring home dinner._

_R~ I'm not lying. I'm in school right now, I just messaged Weiss that so I didn't need to see her and her stupid face. You forget how many of my responses I have are automated to a few keystrokes._

_Y~ Okay, I'll call your principle on my next break. Just to make sure to eat properly and if you do restock the first aid I'll pay you back._

Ruby started to grumble as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. She knew that Yang was just trying to call her bluff but the sight of Blake walking over with tray of cups just made her smile. As Blake handed her one of the cups, Ruby smiled and took a small drink as she could almost feel the aggression coming from the counter where Sun and Winter were standing from the way they were almost screaming in a hushed tone.

' _I wonder what is going on there._ ' Ruby thought as Blake took a seat.

"So I take it you want some advice on Arslan hence why you abandoned school for the day." Blake said as Ruby crossed her arms muttering a little. Almost like she knew she could avoid that topic with Blake despite how she would be one that would most likely give her the best advice besides Pyrrha. "Give her the option of coming out or breaking up with you. That is probably all you will get from anyone except maybe Pyrrha or by extension Reese." Blake stated as she turned around to see Winter walking towards them with a sour look that seemed to lift as she got closer to Blake.

* * *

Arslan groaned as she pushed herself off the floor, unclear of most of the night after Pyrrha went to bed. And judging by the sound of her phone going off, she was probably late getting home. Reaching out, she grabbed her phone and started to sit up.

Looking at the caller ID, Arslan nearly jumped for joy as she saw Ruby's name come up. Clearing her throat, Arslan answered the call as she started to cough. " _Arslan are you okay?_ " She heard the worry seep through as she started to run her hair through her hair.

"I'm fine. Somewhat anyway. Just drank a lot last night with Reese." Arslan began as she cleared her throat once again. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you... I didn't text you last night did I?" Arslan continued hoping the answer would be a resounding 'no', but she had to admit her emotions were a bit high last night before she started to drink.

"W _ere you seriously that drunk!?_ "

"About the only way I can talk at length about my parents and the religion I was raised... and Reese kept making comments about Mongolians... and I don't remember but I think Pyrrha or I might have popped her." Arslan started as she pulled herself up, mostly from the smell of coffee filling the room. "Either way, I can read the text later. You called for something. What is it? Anything to get the taste of foot out of my mouth." Arslan spoke as she could see Reese was standing in the kitchen rolling her eyes, as Arslan could just see a series of small bruises along her neck causing a small chuckle from her.

" _I'm not in school and currently out with Blake... but I kind of want to talk... but not over the phone._ " Ruby said causing Arslan to look up as though she was saying a quick 'thank you' to god.

"Yeah, sure. Name the time and place and I'll be there." Arslan said as she got slide a cup filled with coffee.

" _My place in about two hours. I need to get some things on my way home._ " Ruby spoke as Arslan just smiled brighter.

"Okay see you then." Arslan stated as Ruby said a simple goodbye.

Hanging up her phone, she  smirked as she looked at Reese. "Thought after last night Pyrrha said you weren't going to get any for a long time." Arslan said as Reese just shook her head.

"I'm hard to stay mad at... plus I got a new tongue piercing that she didn't know about until I started to give her a far more enjoyable wake up call than an alarm, so she was very very late if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, the marks on your neck are proof of that as well." the Mongolian woman said as her friend shook her head. "I should probably go anyways. I have possibly a reconciliation make out session with my girlfriend."

"Because getting past first base is hard when the woman literally throws herself at you... and moves the remaining bases practically into your hands." Reese jabbed at Arslan who just rolled her eyes once more.

"It is when first base alone can send me to jail. And for the record I do go to second and even sometimes third. Just Ruby prefers if I stop at second on her and she gets to jump to third on me... and I am typically fine with that. Until you know, now that her birthday is so close meaning it is so close to when I can take home and not be labelled a child rapist." Arslan spoke as she quickly downed the scolding the hot liquid, just ignoring the burning sensation. "Right I should actually get going. I need to shower and get changed and think of a lie that will hopefully get me out of doing the bible study class for the children." Arslan spoke as she walked towards where her shoes were tossed the previous night.

"Text me later how you get on with Ruby. I might tell you some interesting things on how to please a woman." Reese said holding up her mug in triumph. Causing her friend to shake her head. Opening the door Arslan was nearly tossed out of the way by the red haired woman.

"Reese. Bed. Now. Arslan. Bye."

Walking out of the apartment, Arslan closed the door with a slight skip in her step. Not caring that she'd need to deal with her parents while she probably smelt of alcohol. She knew that they still bought her lie of being the designated driver. What was important to her really was the fact Ruby was talking to her after such a short amount of time and one drunken text passing. Everything seemed to be coming up her today and nothing was going to get her down.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chapter 4:

Weiss started to cross her arms as she stared at her friend walking out of the pharmacy nearly jumping at the sight of the white haired woman standing there. "Okay... who do I need to be mad at now? Blake or Winter?" Ruby said as she started to look around in an attempt to make sure her sister wasn't there to be a further buzz kill to what she was planning for a day with Arslan.

"Neither. Winter said you got dropped off and Yang said you had to get some things from the chemist. It doesn't take a detective to figure your route out. Now can we actually talk?" Weiss stated calmly as Ruby started to just glare at her.

"You were a stool pigeon on me to Yang. You caused a fight with my girlfriend... and effectively called me an easy whore. What is there to talk about?" Ruby snipped crossing her arms to stare at her white haired friend. As though she was trying to intimidate her, already knowing that she wasn't going to back down at a point like this.

"I didn't mean to call you an _easy whore._ Or even to cause a fight. I was merely trying to show you that she might be using you. I admit I didn't vocalise it all that well. But I meant well." Weiss said as Ruby rolled her eyes and started to walk off after saying a simple 'didn't work.'

Catching up to her Weiss grabbed hold of her shoulder in an attempt to try and stop Ruby from walking off. "How can I apologise you? You know I don't do human interactions well. Not when we are on a level playing field anyway. If I was talking to the likes of your neighbours or even some various staff from places. But not a friend." Weiss said trying to defend her situation as well as not getting snubbed by her best friend who happened to be her girlfriend's sister.

"How about a three foot diameter quadruple chocolate chip cookie, at least an inch thick... that you personally made. Not the cookie butler, or something equally stupid. But from you... with the words 'I'm sorry for being a tool and calling you an easy whore... and making you doubt Swaziland was a real place... and calling your girlfriend a paedophile.' Then, I'll accept your apology." Ruby stated sarcastically as she could, hoping that Weiss would get the hint that she wasn't in the mood to talk to her at that moment.

"Fine." Weiss said letting go of Ruby's shoulder and quickly walked over to her car, stopping as she unlocked the doors. "But you remember that is what you said." Weiss continued as she climbed into her car and proceed to drive off in what Ruby wasn't sure if she should call a huff or her not finding the sarcasm.

' _Either she understood it... or I'm getting a massive cookie... both are pros with very few cons_ ' Ruby thought shaking her head knowing that she had to make it home and put the items away so she could at least possibly clean up before Arslan got there. Even if it meant that she had to cut off her time with Winter and Blake earlier than she would have wanted, but Blake did give her some advice that she knew Yang would support.

Despite how much she wanted to not do it, she had no other choice but to take the advice. She didn't want to be like strung along forever. And if it meant that she had to give Arslan a hard choice, she'd just need to do that. Taking a deep breath as she turned the corner, Ruby nearly stood dead still at the sight of Arslan sitting on the steps.

Reaching into her pocket Ruby fished her phone out of her pocket, And quickly checked the time. A smirk present on her face. ' _And you are early... why must you always be early._ ' Ruby thought as she walked up towards the sitting dark skinned woman.

As she walked up the steps she could have sworn she could see Arslan jumping up, getting ready to do some song and dance about how sorry she was, and if Ruby was being honest, she didn't really care that Arslan was early any more, and could even feel her resolve about posing Arslan's options to her weaver.

' _No... you need to stay strong Ruby. Yang is off early if Arslan does choose to stay in the closet... she'll make you feel better... might even make you some of her special brownies._ ' Ruby thought as she pulled her keys out and slipped it into the door.

"You're here half an hour early." Ruby muttered softly as she opened the door.

"I didn't want to be late. I mean... I did taste foot. What did you need at the pharmacy?" Arslan asked as she closed the front door and started to climb the stairs just behind Ruby.

"I had to get some more first aid things... Yang and I don't have parents to do it for us... like you seemed to want to remind me of." Ruby muttered, unsure where the hate was coming from, comments like that had never hurt her in the past when they came from anyone else. But for some reason when they came from her it just hurt a lot more.

"Again Ruby. I'm really sorry about that. The second it came out I knew it was a mistake." Arslan said in defence as Ruby just started to grumble once again. Almost like she knew that she was going to forgive her in a short length of time. But she knew that Arslan probably won't give her the same courtesy after she took Blake's and Yang's advice.

"It's fine. Just can I put this stuff away then can we talk?" Ruby asked as she opened her apartment door raising the bag of various items.

"Of course. I'll just wait out in the living room." Arslan said as she walked over to the couch, just sitting down carefully as she could hear Ruby walking into the bathroom and start moving things around.

She couldn't help but notice what seemed to be a new patch of blood on the couch causing her to scream internally at the fact she knew that it most likely came from Ruby and given how it wasn't there when she left meaning that it could have very well been from their fight or the aftermath at least.

Nothing really mattered given how she knew that she was the cause. Which alone just made it seem that much worse to her. She could hear some soft shuffling of feet coming back towards where she was and almost jumped for joy at the sight of Ruby standing there. One arm in the other just behind her back. Clearly unsure about something and Arslan just knew it was the fact that she contacted her too early and was trying to see if it was too late to renege the offer of talking.

"Look... Ruby... I am super sorry I said what I did yesterday. I was being dumb. Can you please forgive me?" Arslan asked in the hopes that Ruby would actually accept that. She didn't want to go into length about how stupid she was, or even how it managed to slip out, but that had been the biggest fight they had ever had in nearly two years.

"I... I kind of already forgave that. That was a joke while we were climbing the stairs... that wasn't what hurt me the most yesterday that took me gnawing my thumb till I bled, a short conversation with my sister before a stupid crippling phobia... and a talk with Blake and Winter today." Ruby said as she held up her bandaged thumb. She knew, or at least hoped that Arslan knew that it was just a thing she did to think on big topics instead of her hurting herself intentionally for the first time ever.

Even if all of Arslan's intentions were good, she still couldn't get over that same issue. "What hurt me the most is the fact... we've been going out for years... and you still haven't came out to your parents. I could get over comments about my Mom's plane crash fairly easily... I have experience in that. I got over my dad abandoning me and Yang a long time ago. But the fact you are lying to your parents and lying to yourself. That was what hurt me."

"Ruby, I can't come out to them. If I do, the best case scenario is they disown me. Worst case they ship me to some country off the American coast that holds a straight camp where I will be beaten and electrocuted till I only like penis. I mean I was quoted scripture going home yesterday because I was thinking about our fight." Arslan said slightly louder than she probably intended but it was true. She really didn't have a choice. "I was actually told explicitly not to be around Reese or Pyrrha because and I'm quoting my mother here 'those harlots will drag you down to hell with their sin.' The church would rather accept a relationship if I was fourteen and there was a twenty year old boy I was dating... over a lesbian relationship because most of the church still thinks you can catch being gay." Arslan continued as she could see Ruby crossing her arms.

"Congratulations you caught it then. I don't want to be a hidden relationship you have. I'm fine not holding hands or kissing or anything else until I turn sixteen. But not if anytime we are around your parents I'm suddenly not your girlfriend. And I don't want to have to do this Arslan... but everyone I talked to today was right... you have to choose. Be yourself to your parents... or continue this lie and we go our separate ways. I'll give you two days to decide which option to pick... just please tell me which one... I'll be there if you come out... I won't be there ever again if you want to lie to them about you." Ruby spoke as she slackened her arms once again as to not make her seem like she was attacking Arslan, but she had to make it clear that those were her options.

"Ruby, you're making me choose between you and my family. I'm not sur-"

"No. I'm asking you to choose between being genuinely happy and your family if what you say about them is true. Shockingly I do talk to Reese... she even knows you never seem happy when it comes to your family and haven't for years." Ruby interrupted as she walked a bit closer to her possibly ex-girlfriend at this point before she continued. "Arslan... anytime your family comes up you shut down faster than I did when my Mom came up. It is clear you aren't happy there. You aren't yourself and that is why I don't want to be a hidden thing with you. And hopefully any future girlfriend you get if you choose family won't either."

Running her hand through her hair, Arslan began to look around as though there would be some sort of thing that would distract her from this. Even if it would be temporary. She needed it. She felt as if she was drowning and Ruby was just taunting her with a life preserver.

"I need to leave. I need to think about this." Arslan said as she nearly sprinted for the front door, only getting caught by Ruby in a small hug.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. You are my Lion... and I just want you to be happy... and the first step for that includes not lying to yourself." Ruby said disengaging from the hug to plant a chaste kiss on the woman's cheek before letting her go. As she witnessed Arslan walk out the door she let out a shaky exhale. ' _I didn't think my nerve would actually last that long... thank Buddha for that._ '

* * *

Kicking the front door closed, Arslan started to close her eyes tightly and lightly tugging on her hair. She felt like she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but knew that her mother was going to be there.

"Mom! I'm back again!" Arslan yelled as she could hear some shuffling around the kitchen. For what she really had no idea, she just knew that at the very least her mother was there.

"I'm in the kitchen. Would you mind helping me? I'm baking some sugar free oatmeal cookies for the bible study classes tonight." Arslan heard her mother say causing her to just sigh as she stepped on the heels of her shoes to kick them off.

"Sure, I just need to put my shoes away." Arslan said softly as she bent down and picked up the shoes before walking over to the small rack they had. She could see the door to the kitchen shift a little as her Mom stood there looking unsure about something that she just knew was going to be talked about.

Walking into the kitchen, Arslan put on the smile she knew her parents could see through just for the fact that she didn't want her real fake smile to be revealed. She couldn't afford it. Not while her relationship tittered on the edge.

"What's the matter Lion cub?" Her mother asked her as she tied on her own apron to make a cookie she knew the children only ate because they didn't know what a really delicious cookie tasted like. They even still believed in the same stories of Joseph Smith she did when she was younger. Before she met Ruby who in time turned her world upside down.

"It's complicated Mom." Arslan said as her mother seemingly accepted that as she turned back to making the cookies. Falling into a rhythm as she started to make the mix with her Mom, she couldn't help her thoughts drifting to what Ruby said.

' _Do I really want to break up with Ruby... just on the off chance my parents really are crazy and stupid?_ ' Arslan thought as she grabbed a handful of flour and started to dust it onto the counter. ' _I suppose there is one way to find out. And it will also get her guilt tripping done._ '

"Blake tried to kiss me last night while she was very very drunk." Arslan said trying to test the waters of how her mother would react knowing that she was probably the most aggressive towards these matters than her father. If she knew that her mother was fine about it, then she would know her dad would be too. And really that was what mattered.

Dropping everything her mother quickly turned towards her daughter seemingly to Arslan getting very angry, Arslan knew she had to bail out then and there. She knew what would come otherwise. "We didn't kiss Mom. I pushed her off, tucked her into bed with a vomit bucket next to it and stayed up the rest of the night making sure nothing fishy went on. And when she woke up I told her and she confirmed my theory that in her drunken state just thought I was a guy she had a crush on."

"You can't believe anything one of them say Arslan. It is one of the most sinful choices the devil offers to man, and no daughter of mine will ever make the wrong choice! Not while heaven and hell are the only outcomes." Her mother stated as Arslan turned to face her. "Maybe your father and I should give Mister and Misses Belladonna a few numbers they can call to help their daughter out if she is having those sinful feelings."

' _Huh... somehow it seemed to come out worse than I imagined._ '

"No Mom. It was just because she was drunk. And people always seem to act stupid and full of sin when they are drunk, and do things they wouldn't. Trust me Mom, Blake isn't normally a sinful person. She is just like me normally, and is like all the other people who get tempted by alcohol and become stupid." Arslan said in defence of Blake as so she wouldn't need to lose a friend if she ever decided to come out to her parents properly.

Truth be told, Arslan was actually feeling a little bad about nearly throwing Blake under the bus, but knew that she would be just fine if Arslan could stick the landing on this stupid lie. "Okay dear. But just to be safe, can you please not stay the night at her apartment any more? I thought the daughter of a Whip would be able to control herself from sinful temptations."

As her mother continued the tirade, Arslan looked down and as she rolled the dough out. "Okay Mom." Arslan whispered as she started to dust the cookie cutter with some of the flour. A smile as she could feel the cardboard like mixture give way to the metal. Cringing internally at the fact she would need to consume some of them later. "Can I have a sheet pan for these?"Arslan asked as her mother handed her a strip of coated metal for her to start placing the cookies down.

' _Sorry I need to give children some of these Ruby... I just know if you were seeing me do this you'd smack me... then give me a lecture on what a cookie should be..._ ' Arslan thought as she placed the final from the first batch onto the sheet pan. ' _I'm also sorry that I still know I can't tell them. Especially if that was an indication of anything._ '

"So, I was talking with the neighbours. You know the Vasiliases, and if you want, their son is single we can set you up on a date. He seems like a nice lad. Provided he works out that hair dye. I wouldn't want anyone that lies that blatantly about something. Plus he is a god fearing Christian. What more could you want in a man?"

"Not much Mom."

* * *

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she tossed her keys towards the coffee table. "Get out here! I talked to your principal!" Yang yelled as she could hear some falling over followed by Ruby's door flinging open followed by some falling.

"You can't access anything to disprove my statement. You aren't a parent." Ruby said as she fell out her door, barely catching herself against the wall on the other side of the door.

"I've been your legal guardian for what... nearly five years. I could get them to put you in a room for the entirety of what remains of your schooling." Yang said as she placed the box she was holding on the table as she crossed her arms and stared at her sister. "Now, tell me the truth. Why did you bail? You best have a decent excuse, otherwise I will punish you."

Crossing her arms and lightly rubbing her foot into the ground, as she tried to think of something decent that wouldn't make her sister furious and actually punish her. She still didn't want to think about eating a vegetarian pizza like Yang often got when she was furious at Ruby.

"Planning to kill a Schnee kind of takes all your faculties... and I needed to think about things... besides you know not setting the school on fire during chemistry... or engineering... or math... or you know you could name any class really and I could find a way to set fire to the school." Ruby started as she uncrossed her arms and stared at her sister who had uncrossed her arms as well to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Ruby. You need to get through this year. Then you can do literally any course you want, especially after you get the various grants from the likes of Schnee Industries, or Blake's family literally willing to front all expenses provided you go into medical engineering for five years. You don't even need to sit tests again. You literally need to go in, sit down and shut up for one hundred and seventy five more days. That is it. And even then after after you remove twenty extra days that still puts you at one hundred and fifty five." Yang stated as she stood straight up and looked at her sister. "And I assume what was so important for you to think about is that fight with your girlfriend."

"Hey, things are complicated now days. And for the record I also had to talk to Blake looking for her advice on the situation. I mean at least she has a steady relationship with Winter still. You are still doing one night stands when I'm staying the night at someone's."

"Winter and Blake aren't dating Ruby. For like the hundredth time. As far as I'm aware Blake still is oblivious to Winter. And I don't have one night stands while you are spending the night at someone else's house." Yang stated as Ruby just frowned again.

"Well... I talked to my girlfriend... and I told her she has two days to either come out or break up with me... and... I'm not sure if I want her answer." Ruby whispered as Yang just started to gesture towards her, causing Ruby to frown as she walked towards her big sister quickly hugging her.

"It's okay Ruby. I'm sure no one is dumb enough to dump you. And if her parents are as bad as you think they are, provided you two don't do any funny business... you can sleep in the same bed... either way you know I'm here for you." Yang spoke softly lightly holding Ruby's head.

"Does that mean you'll make some of your special brownies if she wants to break up with me? They always seem to make me forget of the bad things." Ruby asked looking up at her sister who pulled back a little to cough.

"Maybe. We'll have to see. But come on, I brought dinner home." Yang said lightly pushing her sister towards the table. Taking a seat, Yang opened the box and almost laughed at the sight off Ruby gagging at the vegetarian pizza. "You knew this was coming either way. Plus shockingly I actually enjoy it. And if I was going to have meat in my mouth I'd rathe-... I totally forgot who I was talking to. Forget that." Yang continued as Ruby began to pout as she pulled one of the pieces from the box.

"Are you sure Blake and Winter aren't together?"

"It seems like we have this conversation every week. They aren't dating. But tell you what if I hear otherwise, I will let you know. Now eat up. I hear Weiss is bringing over a big cookie in a few hours."

Laughing a little, Ruby looked down. "I hope whoever starts dating her isn't sarcastic... a person could totally take advantage of her good nature." Ruby said as she took another bite, thinking a simple thing ' _Yang is right... I'll always have her._ '


	5. Chapter 5

 

Chapter 5:

Closing the book in her hands, Arslan took a deep inhale as she looked at the large group of children that had turned up. Even at the point where she was a little confident she wanted to scream as she tried to find a logical reason as to why she was all but forced to indoctrinate all these young impressionable people.

Instead she was going to need to suck it all up, get through the ten minutes that remained. Taking a deep breath, Arslan looked towards the group once again as she started to swallow the lump in her throat at needing to say the next part. "Does anyone have any questions about the teachings of Joseph Smith or the Book of Mormon?" Arslan asked as she could see one hand raise up.

"Yes, Gabriel?" Arslan asked as the hand lowered slowly.

"You know how Joseph Smith teaches us about how homosexuality is wrong and it will send the sinful person into eternal damnation with no exception... what would happen someone accidentally kiss someone of the same sex?" The little child asked causing Arslan to just scream internally as she she took a deep breath.

"The book of Mormon, as well as Joseph Smith teaches us above all else forgiveness." Arslan started as she took another deep breath. "I find the part that helps me forgive people even when it doesn't make sense to me is Doctrine and Covenants section sixty four, parts nine to fourteen. It teaches us, that as long as you confess and repent even if you accidentally commit the sin you will be forgiven by God." Arslan continued as the child seemingly nodded. Pleased by that explanation as Arslan was thankful because she could swear she could have felt a part of her die as she had to explain that.

Standing up from her seat, Arslan smiled as she looked at the group. "If no one else has anything else to ask, you may all go get a single cookie I helped make with my mother today, and a milk carton. And remember let the little girls go first, there is plenty to go around." Arslan said as she couldn't help but want to scream vocally again but knew that with her mother in the next room making that a no win situation.

' _There also hopefully won't be any to take home, because then I might gag... and potentially get this stupid book tossed at me for violence that would ensue._ ' Arslan thought as she walked over to the small bookshelf to place the book down safely.

She didn't want that bugging her as well as the fact she knew she still couldn't lose Ruby. That one thing would destroy her a lot more than anything this church would do. Everything that came with the idea was more than enough to cause her some minor anxiety. But she didn't even know if she really could muster up the confidence to confess what had become such a huge part of her life.

What was her life.

The reason she'd turn down any date with men her parents had tried to set her up on, the real reason why if any of her friends tried to kiss her that she'd probably throw them off if not punch them in the throat first.

As the final cookie left the plate, Arslan breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't need to eat one of the most disgusting concoctions that she was positive had ever existed, even if she was to include the mixtures she'd need to consume as part of the Sacrament she'd have every time she'd need to sit through what amounted to was an insult to every single thing that was a part of her. To the point she was confident that if she was there more than she absolutely had to be she'd probably break one of the other hundreds of biblical laws and kill herself.

But the fact that at this moment she didn't even need to have one of the circles of cardboard, she could count that as a win. No matter how simple of a win it might seem.

As the children started to munch down on what Arslan knew was a disgusting imitation to her girlfriend's favourite food, she couldn't help but remember her conversation with Ruby. The one that effectively gave her a choice of the love her family had and the love that Ruby gave her. Neither made sense to her given eventually either option would make her feel alone and that simple thing was painful.

"Miss Altan... what is your favourite cookie?" a small girl Arslan hadn't really remembered the name of given it was only the second time she had seen before.

"I'm not a fan of cookies myself. I do love fresh bread though. That was always the treat after Mass my mother and father would give me. It was this old Mongolian recipe that has been in my family for centuries."Arslan said as she walked over to the lone remaining milk carton and picked it up. Smiling as she peeled the straw from it and pierced the foil circle.

"What about you children? What is your favourite cookie type?" Arslan asked as she took a sip of the milk. Somehow the milk just didn't taste right without one of the cookies Ruby would make when she was mad at something Yang did and couldn't get to her tools to start making something.

"I like the cookies your Mom makes." The first five year old said as Arslan couldn't help but want to scream at the child from all they were missing, but instead she just kept the smile. One that fell as she could hear the others seemingly agree with the sentiment causing her to cringe internally.

"I'll be sure to let her know you all love them. I'm sure she'd love to hear that. She loves making them for you all." Arslan said with a smile as she took another small sip. Already just wanting to text Reese just so she could have someone to talk to about this. Something that increased as she could see the clock reading six pm. Walking over to the door, Arslan opened it and smiled at the sight of the parents walking down towards them. "Okay children that is all for this lesson. Remember what we talked about today." Arslan continued as the parents started to enter getting ready to collect the young children that just made Arslan feel all that more dirty considering she had just gotten done lying to them all. But knew that it was a feeling that would pass once she started to drink like she planned to with Reese, even if it meant that she would need to have other people around.

* * *

Ruby frowned as she held the door open as Yang and Weiss started to carry in the large cookie. She was almost furious that Weiss had actually made it for the simple fact that she no choice now but to forgive the woman, even if she had to admit that it was pretty spectacular that she even found a way to do it.

"There. I may have left some words out, but the rest of your redundant requirements are there. Now forgive me." Weiss said with a sigh as Yang took it and placed it on the counter. As Ruby walked back to her seat on the couch wrapping an arm around her legs as she pulled her phone back out.

"I have no choice now... but you are aware I was being sarcastic right? I didn't think you would have the oven space to bake it let alone the willpower to do all the math to make sure it is cooked all the way through." Ruby pouted as she locked her phone.

"You said nothing about me needing to do that. I had the dessert butler do that. As for the oven, we have several large enough to make them that size." Weiss said as she dusted her hands off. Already happy that Ruby had forgiven her. "So what were you doing?" Weiss asked as Ruby lightly tossed the phone in her hands down the couch.

"I was writing something for Yang's phone." Ruby began as she stood up and started to stretch her limbs once more. "Which would be a lot easier if I had her phone!" Ruby continued yelling not so much at Weiss more so to remind her sister at how annoying it was.

"Again Ruby, that isn't going to happen. Last time you did that you took over my camera and nearly got me fired for taking people's pictures and posting them online." Yang yelled back as she entered the room once again holding a knife and the honing iron, in a laughable display for Ruby. She knew that Yang wasn't going to harm her any.

"I don't need your phone to do that if I wanted to. I was just angry at you that day..." Ruby stated as she could see Yang shake her head. "Two things... one why do you even want a message purging thing, your phone normally has one... it just doesn't delete the messages fully. And most importantly two do we have strawberry milk? That is what that behemoth needs." Ruby asked as she looked towards the beast that was going to make her feel marginally better about the choices she gave Arslan.

"You drank it all. Most of which ended up in the toilet when you threw up after trying to prove the point you could keep half a gallon of milk down." Weiss said as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"That happened months ago." Ruby said as she could see Weiss laughing a little at the statement.

"That happened the day before yesterday. Pyrrha said they learned it was impossible in class, Reese egged you on and after promising you she'd buy more, while you were throwing up she ran and Pyrrha got dragged out by her." Weiss ranted off as Yang stopped her honing of the blade.

"Is that why there was pink vomit all over the bathroom the other day?" Yang asked as she looked towards Weiss and Ruby as the latter just started to rub her toes into the ground as the former coughed into her hand lightly.

"It was either the milk... or that pink stuff that settles stomachs. I thought it would work... and don't blame us. Reese is the one to egg Ruby on and I was just trying to help Ruby... and if it makes you feel better Ruby threw up on some really expensive shoes of mine... and it stained them... so I had to throw them out." Weiss said as she witness the blonde woman shake her head.

"Ruby, go into my inside jacket pocket, you'll find ten. Go and get some strawberry milk from the corner store if you really want some. Think of it as payment for making that thing I want." Yang said as Ruby just smiled and quickly jumped up and walked towards the front door.

As she shoved her feet into her boots, Ruby smiled as she bent up and looked around to see Weiss bending down to undo her own shoes. "You're not coming? Fine then... more strawberry milk for me." Ruby said as she turned away from her friend and walked out the door.

After hearing the door close, Weiss tilted her head back and sighed. As she sighed deeply she could hear some footsteps followed by her getting hoisted up by the blonde, forcing her to wrap her legs around the woman laughing a little at getting forced into the close contact.

"Load off your mind?" Yang asked rhetorically as Weiss just wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and leaned down.

"You have no idea. Do you have any idea how awkward it would be if my girlfriend's sister didn't like me any more?" Weiss asked softly as Yang just smirked at her. "But how about we get someone to take Ruby for the night or give her one of those brownies you keep in the back of the freezer... and we stay in your room until you we need a priest to bless every room."

"Those are last resort things... I mean do you not remember last time? I actually regret getting her that freaking book. Let's make sure that Pyrrha... or Blake... or your sister is free first. I'd honestly take Nora. Somehow that seems a lot less destructive than giving Ruby some of those brownies." Yang said as she walked over to the table before just resting Weiss on it.

"What even is in those that cause Ruby to forget?" Weiss asked as she leaned down and planted a kiss on Yang's neck.

"You wouldn't believe me and it is actually best that you and Ruby don't know... you know all kinds of sleazy and actually illegal things." Yang said as she pulled back and planted a kiss on the white haired woman's lips.

As the kiss deepened, they quickly pulled apart at the sound of keys in the lock followed by the door opening. "I forgot the money..." Ruby said as she closed the door and walked over to her sister's coat. Grabbing the note, Ruby walked towards the door as she took in the sight of her sister and friend she couldn't help but speak her concerns. "You two look a bit flushed... are you guys okay?" Ruby asked as she could hear her sister groan.

"Ruby, we're fine. We were just discussing some things. Now are you going to go get your milk? Or what? Because I'm cutting into that cookie with or without you. I'll only hold out for ten more minutes." Yang said trying to rush her sister out of the home. Seeing the light spark in her sister's eyes again as she ran out of apartment with the door closing just behind her.

After a few seconds, Yang walked over to where Weiss sat on the table still, clearly still panting causing the blonde to smirk as she walked quickly over to the woman. Smiling as Weiss wrapped her arms around her neck, Yang began to lean into the kiss, a smile on her face as she felt Weiss pull her down causing a smile as she pulled back with a smirk on her face.

"You sure we have enough time? Because I don't want you to be cranky all night." Yang asked as she started to drift her hand up the pale leg of Weiss, a smile just seeming to grow as she felt what Weiss was wearing under her dress. Leaning down to plant a kiss on Weiss' neck Yang couldn't help but laugh a little. "Even wearing satin panties... you know how I feel about those... we should take those off." Yang whispered hotly into Weiss' ear as she dipped her hand under the elastic. A smirk ever present as she could feel the dampness.

"Don't toy with me. We don't have enough time for that." Weiss panted as Yang pulled her hand out a smirk ever present as she could see Weiss panting. Grabbing either side of the panties Yang started to pull them down Weiss' long slender legs. Tossing the panties to the side, Yang leaned in for a kiss as she slipped two fingers into the moist cavern.

Yang could feel Weiss's arms wrapping around her neck and holding her tight. Pulling back, Yang leaned down to start grazing her teeth on Weiss' pulse point as she could hear keys in the lock causing her to nearly jump off of Weiss who started to climb off the table.

As the door opened, Weiss quickly picked up her panties and quickly ran up to Yang and shoved them into Yang's bosom. Just barely having enough time to pull her hand out as Ruby walked in holding a large pink bottle in one hand and a brown one in the other.

"There was this sick deal going on. Five bucks for chocolate and strawberry... probably shouldn't trust it for very long but will make this cookie great." Ruby said kicking the door closed. Walking into the kitchen and placing the jugs onto the counter Ruby just started to lick her lips at her first decent look at the cookie. "And I want a big piece..." Ruby stated as she could see Yang digging the knife into the soft substance.

As Yang was cutting the dessert, Weiss pulled out her phone and started to send a message to Pyrrha, hoping that she would at least save her from being all sorts of held up. Shaking her head Yang placed a slice of the cookie down as she could see Ruby pouring a glass of the strawberry milk.

"Yummy yummy cookies and milk... gonna be so good." Ruby started to hum in some off key thing that caused Weiss to just want to scream at her to leave the room for long enough for her and Yang to finish what was started.

In some sort of miracle, before Ruby could start the second verse her phone started to go off. Rolling her eyes Ruby placed the glass down and quickly walked into the living room. Craning her neck to see Ruby answering the phone, Weiss leaned up on her tip toes. "I want them back once I get back from dropping her off at Pyrrha's for the night." Weiss whispered as she quickly pulled back ignoring the snickering that was coming from her blonde lover.

"Yang... can you wrap mine up? Reese apparently got a virus onto Pyrrha's laptop... won't even tell me how. Just said I might need to be there all night..." Ruby muttered as she walked over to her glass filled with the milk and started to take a drink. The pout seemed to never shift as she started to sip more from the cup.

"I need to go to Winter's anyway. Do you want a lift to their place? Give Yang some time by herself." Weiss said as Ruby started to pout crossing her arms as she placed the cup down on the counter.

"She is just going to get some one night stand... then leave mystery stains all over the place that I don't even want to question what they are..." Ruby muttered as she could see her sister roll her eyes.

"It was whipped cream. If I was going to do anything outside my room why would I not clean up after it?" Yang asked rhetorically as Ruby started to lightly chortle.

"Ruby, ride yes or no?" Weiss asked trying to snap the woman's attention back to the important subject at hand.

"Yeah... I refuse to walk all that way... or worse take the train... or worse still the buses. And at this time of night? It would probably end with me in some compromising position. With a bunch of strangers... which would result in at the very least three people going to jail." Ruby added as Weiss just smiled. "I'll go wait by your car... can you bring down my cookie wedge please?"

"Sure."

As the words left Weiss' mouth Ruby nearly sprinted out the door and down to the car as Weiss just turned back to the blonde who started to hand the wedge to her. Planting a chaste kiss on her lips, Yang just snickered.

"I'll keep these panties nice and safe... you just need to keep thinking what I'm going to do to you now that she'll be gone... don't stain your seats too bad." Yang said with a smirk lightly patting Weiss' butt as she handed the wedge to the white haired woman.

"Yang if anyone sees me I'd jus-"

"Then don't get caught. I'll just make sure these become nice and dirty for when you get back..." Yang said with a wink as she all but pushed Weiss out the door.

' _Huh... going to be a better night then I had planned._ _Even if it means that I need to drive Ruby somewhere._ '

* * *

"Why do we need to cover for Weiss and Yang just because they want to fuck? Not to mention I don't appreciate you saying my porn laptop has viruses on it. You don't even do anything on it." Reese said crossing her arms as Pyrrha lightly smacked her arm.

"It isn't _your porn_ laptop. It is my everyday laptop that in the last day you've downloaded sixteen hours of porn... there is bound to be some viruses on it. Why would you download that much anyway?" Pyrrha asked hoping that she would receive an answer that wouldn't want to make her scream.

"Need to learn the ideas from somewhere... and we're not exactly allowed into six of the adult stores any more. Remember?" Reese said as Pyrrha blushed at that memory as there was a knock at the window. "Can you get that? I'm going to go see if our totally sober friend didn't drank all the beer last night. You want one?"

"No. I'd rather not be late tomorrow..." Pyrrha said as she opened the window to see the blonde woman standing there. Raising an eyebrow at her Pyrrha just sighed and held a hand out for her. "So things are going to get awkward..." Pyrrha said as Arslan grabbed the window frame and started to pull herself in.

"Not going to be here long. I just need to rant to Reese." Arslan said as she stood straight up noticing Reese standing there holding a bottle.

"Oh damn... two things babe... one why do you have school tomorrow? It is Saturday. And two did you tell her how we are meant to be distracting Ruby for the night?" Reese asked as she took a drink from the bottle.

Sighing and running her hand through her hair as she looked towards the teal haired woman and gave a shrug of being unsure. She really didn't know if she wanted to stay now. "How important of a rant is this?"

"I need to choose Ruby which involves coming out to my parents, or staying in the closet to them and losing Ruby. So I'd say very important." Arslan said as Reese just nodded and walked over to the coffee table and rested her bottle down.

"Right, let's climb out the window. The bar is nice and I doubt we'd find any of those boring people you call your ilk." Reese said as she gestured towards the window. Smiling as Arslan turned around and started to climb out the window. Smirking as she looked at her red haired girlfriend as she smirked. "We'll be back in like an hour or two. Don't let Ruby watch the one called 'Trial of the Harlots'... because I'm not explaining that to her, and I doubt that you could without blushing and stumbling. Plus she'd probably spoil it and I'm only like an hour into it." Reese said as she was quick to follow her friend out the window.

As the duo climbed out the window she could just make out Arslan asking how Reese could watch that much as Pyrrha just closed her eyes trying to think of a reason as to why she would ever show the innocent Ruby something like that. Hell she still knew that Ruby was positive the furthest one could go with another woman was simple going down on them. She didn't want to be the reason the woman was corrupted.

Before she could really think about how she was going to need to explain the mass of videos she wasn't allowed to look at, there was the sound of the door buzzer. Walking over towards the window, Pyrrha sticked her head out of it to see Ruby standing there eating something she had no idea what it was. "Ruby, over here." Pyrrha said softly as the woman walked over towards her.

"Do I need to climb in? Because I don't want to damage my apology cookie wedge that Weiss made. Don't ask." Ruby asked as the red haired woman smirked down at her.

"Hand it in, and then I'll pull you up."

"Promise you won't eat it?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha just let out a simple 'I promise'.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Chapter 6:

Frowning as she was handed a glass of normal milk, Ruby couldn't help but wonder what Yang was going to do with the large amount of her two favourite versions of the delicious nectar of the gods. Thus far this night was starting to seem like a bad nightmare.

"Sorry Ruby. If I knew you were going to be coming over before a few hours ago I would have gotten you the strawberry milk Reese owed you." Pyrrha said softly as Ruby broke off a portion of the cookie and dipped it into the milk.

"It's fine... normal milk is like my third favourite thing from a cow. No wait fourth… forgot about banana. Just behind banana, then chocolate and my all time favourite being strawberry." Ruby stated as she plopped the milk sodden cookie into her mouth and just smiled as it seemed to be just missing something. Something that she knew, but had to suck it up. Walking over to the couch, Ruby plopped down with the glass as she looked

around her friend's apartment for the first time. She couldn't help but notice the comparisons as to what she and Yang had. "This place looks sweet... how can you guys afford it?"

"Reese despite my parents ideas of a proper women is still making decent money doing her job." Pyrrha said as she intentionally left out the real job Reese had started to do recently to get even more of an income. Hell the fact that she was even still trying to wrap her mind around her being a camera girl. The only bonus she supposed was the amount of free time Reese had to make sure she was anything but stressed during her free time.

Picking her laptop off the table, Pyrrha started to walk towards Ruby and placed it down in front of the girl who had seemed to finish most of the absurdly large cookie that she had ever seen. "There is my laptop... just can you promise me you won't go snooping through files... or watching some of the videos." Pyrrha added with a whisper as Ruby shrugged her shoulders and opened it clicking the power button as she reached for her bag to pull out her own.

"I shouldn't need to... why? Did Reese download kitty videos? I keep telling her downloading things even with the proxy I set up for you guys is bad." Ruby said as she still remembered them trying to stop her from watching the video. "I mean... no idea why they would use the word 'pussy' but not follow it up with cat... but people are weird nowadays." Ruby continued as she pulled out a small thumb drive and placed it into Pyrrha's laptop smiling at the sight of it doing it's job followed by Pyrrha looking between the small thumb drive and Ruby.

"How did you do tha-"

"Why does everyone forget how good I am at programming unless they need something?" Ruby asked rhetorically as she turned back to her own, just letting her fingers dance across the keyboard as to sign in. "Don't worry... it has no storing capabilities and all but self destructs after each use. All it does is signs into the main user and temporarily turns off thumbnails... I've seen one too many of Yang's weird video thumbnails... the things I've seen them do to each other are things I don't wanna speak of... let's just say I'm not going to clean her PC ever again without one of those." Ruby muttered with a shiver at the memory.

"Out of curiosity... what was the thumbnails about? It is going to bug me and I'll tell Reese and you know how that song and dance goes." Pyrrha asked as she almost laughed at the sight of Ruby turning a shade of red that rivalled her namesake at the memory. Which caused curiosity to burn brighter in Pyrrha. "Come on... it won't leave between me and Reese. I promise." Pyrrha said in an attempt to figure the answer out.

"Why do five women need fake thingys to be with one woman that has a similar body structure to Weiss... and what is the need for the rope? It doesn't make sense." Ruby blurted out as she started to run a quick check, on Pyrrha's laptop. Tilting her head a little as a name came across the screen. "And since when do you and Reese watch trials? But why specifically one about harlots?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha blushed a shade to rival Ruby's own one moments ago.

"Everyone has that thing that gets them off faster... some like being tied up and letting fake thingys into their... um... areas. And some women like looking at a fake thingy entering their lover while they are tied up. I mean you told me you like it when anyone grabs your chest and squeezes. Same idea. but as for that... _trial_ it is something Reese wanted to watch and requested you don't watch it because she hasn't finished it and fears it would be spoiled by you by mistake." Pyrrha half lied as Ruby frowned a little. A frown that Pyrrha knew was from being too polite to watch the video.

"Hey Pyrrha, why is there an open bottle of beer here? Don't you have school or something tomorrow?" Ruby asked as she picked up the glass still containing some milk and taking a small sip.

Biting her lip, Pyrrha was unsure if she should tell Ruby the truth but she also knew that she couldn't really bring herself to lie to anyone let alone someone so innocent like Ruby who she still didn't have any doubts that Yang convinced her until she was six that her thumb was her nose. She knew that she had to to tell her the truth.

"Arslan came by to vent to Reese while she was drinking a bottle and they decided to go to the bar to vent and so she wouldn't run into you." Pyrrha said softly as Ruby just pouted at that affirmation. It did make her feel a little better that that meant that Arslan was actually talking and not hoping it would blow over... but it still hurt her a little.

"So... you know don't you?"

"Yeah... and we can talk about it if you want. But we didn't plan this happening. I just need to know why my computer slowed down. After that we can talk all you want."

"Okay."

* * *

Laughing a little, Reese placed two tankards down onto the table as she laughed a little at the sight of Arslan seeming to relax at the fact they could talk. Something that made Reese actually feel a little bit better about the situation, but the fact still remained. That this was probably going to be a long night for the both of them.

"So spill." Reese said as she took a sip from the light amber coloured liquid. Just shaking her head at the sight of her best friend taking a large drink.

"I need to choose Ruby and quite possibly get disowned... at best case. Worst case I'm going to be kidnapped and sent to a straight camp. Or dump Ruby and stay in the closet keeping my family and what is essentially my life as far back as I can remember." Arslan said just barely lowering the glass as to not choke and have her choice be made for her. Not to mention the situation she'd be put in of her parents finding out she drank.

"Are you sure your parents would react that way if you did come out? Pyrrha thought that she would be disowned as a worst case. Didn't happen though." Reese asked trying to be the voice of reason. Already feeling strange by the difference in their normal roles. And even though she would stay in this as long as Arslan needed her to, it still didn't make her feel any easier about it.

"I was nearly beaten with a holy book and flagellated not to mention Blake's parents would have gotten brochures about straight camps outside any proper civilisation's control, from a lie I said about Blake trying to kiss me and failing. Which reminds me they also don't want me to be around Blake any more if drink is involved." Arslan said as Reese nodded as if she was trying to figure out how old fashion Arslan's parents were. Sensing what Reese was going to say to try and lighten the mood, Arslan spoke up "And no, not flagellate in the good way. In the 'I must repent for my sins' kind of way. Which only certain branches find that to be the good way. And I'll give you a hint, the Amish are one of them."

"That answers that question. But not the main one. Why come to me? I can't be the one to tell you what to do. This is something you really need to figure out yourself." Reese began and barely caught Arslan before she stormed up and out of the bar. "Let me finish." Reese said as Arslan picked the tankard back up and started to just grumble lightly.

"Skipping to the chase, I'm just going to tell you before my anecdotal tangent the same thing I told Pyrrha. Pick which option you think will make you genuinely happy. That is what I mean by I can't tell you what to do. Are you more happy constantly lying to your parents, or are you more happy being with Ruby and us. I've long since noticed which one of those is the truth." Reese stated as she took another mouthful before placing the glass back down. "Tangent time. You know how after you left this morning Pyrrha was very wound up... can you get lockjaw after two hours of being down on someone? Because my jaw is killing me."

"What? How am I meant to kn-? Really two hours? If it took you that long to get Pyrrha off I think there are bigger things... but it is probably just strained." Arslan asked as Reese just nodded as she raised a hand to try and soothe her jaw.

"It takes me like three minutes max to get her off when she is that wound up. I'm just a giver and boy do I love giving her orgasm after orgasm after orgasm aft-... you get the point she has a lot of them and it gets me off as well. I probably could have gone for an extra hour or two but her mother called and she wanted to go shopping with her daughter. So that just ruined my fun." Reese stated trying to clear the facts to her friend who just had a raised eyebrow.

"Huh... yeah it is probably just strain. But really? Is Pyrrha actually a pillow princess like that? Or did she return the favour?"

Laughing at her friend's statement, Reese couldn't help be feel even better that she actually was able to get her mind onto something at least a lot more cheerful. It just made the fact that she was probably going to go home and need to explain something to Ruby that she knew would get Yang furious once she found out.

"In order yes, no and she returned the favour in the sense that I really do like going down on her and just swallowing. But she was probably going to return the favour before we had to distract Ruby so Weiss and Yang could bang. Now I need to wait for Ruby to pass out in what I can just assume is a sugar crash to get that. Not to mention she is probably going to delete all my porn. Do you have any idea how long it takes to download sixteen hours worth of porn?"

"No. And chances are you've infected Pyrrha's laptop now with so many viruses. That it is probably easier for everyone if she just got a new one." Arslan said as Reese rolled her eye, stopping as though she had just gotten an idea that would probably end with a nightmare for someone. "She probably wouldn't let you on a new one. And Ruby will most likely be able to fix anything. But... thanks anyways for this Reese. You know before I get worse off in the night."

"Don't mention it. We can't help each other out who will? A man?" Reese said seeing just the faintest of ghostings of a smile drift onto her friend's face. Just seeming to make this seem that much better.

* * *

"There. That should fix any issues. And even have a buffer zone for you to save the things she downloads. As long as she saves things there you should be fine." Ruby said as she pulled the thumb drive from the computer and placed it back into her own. A smile growing as Pyrrha reentered the room holding what remained of the milk she had just bought that day.

"Here, you might as well finish that off. I'll just drink my coffee black tomorrow." Pyrrha said as Ruby grabbed the bottle and smiled as she started to pour it into the glass. Almost like this was what was making her night after needing to be pulled away from some cookie that she managed to trick Weiss into making for her as a way to atone for something she said.

Picking the glass up, Pyrrha couldn't help but notice the smile Ruby had developed as she shut Pyrrha's laptop off. Something that she knew was going to make her feel terrible for removing, but she just had to. She didn't want Ruby to bottle something like that up and knew that Yang more often than not was to tired to look after her own problems let alone Ruby's.

"Do you want to talk about what you and Arslan talked about today?" Pyrrha asked and as if on queue she could see the mirth in her bubbly friend slip in an almost tragic way. She knew that she also couldn't just give Ruby an easy out by reminding her that she wasn't going to push. Everything would fall apart at that point.

"I feel like I made the wrong decision forcing her to come out. And now I might lose her. Because she might want to keep the stupid blatant lie to her parents…" Ruby spoke in a way that Pyrrha was unsure about how to describe. It was almost like Ruby was just trying to make sure Pyrrha was caught up with the situation instead of trying to vent. "Speaking of which in a roundabout way... are Winter and Blake dating?"

"No... as far as I'm aware Blake is completely oblivious to just about any sort of advances from Winter or Sun." Pyrrha said getting caught off guard by the question being one with a definitive answer that she could give instead of trying to give some phrase that Ruby could find consolation in.

"Sun has a thing for Blake? Why? Don't get me wrong she is a little pretty. But he does know Blake doesn't swing that way right? I mean... I don't think Winter has much of a chance given if Blake is really that oblivious. Maybe Blake is one of those people that isn't attracted to anyone. Would make for a more diverse friend group. Now if we can only find some straight people that aren't my sister or Weiss." Ruby spoke as she hit two keys before lowering the screen. Smiling as she picked up the glass and began to resituate herself.

Smiling as she could see Pyrrha looking unsure about something, that she could figure was because Ruby had had enough about talking about her and Arslan's argument. Instead all she really wanted to do was talk about figuratively anything else.

Before Pyrrha could speak there was a knock on the window causing her to just smirk knowing that it was going to be Reese. Shaking her head as she stood up and walked towards the window to open it up. As Ruby turned she could see Reese climbing in through the window a smile on her face as she took a step down and walked towards the open bottle.

A smile appearing on her face as she plopped down next to Ruby. "You know, she is actually messed up. But that is more so because she actually wants to come out. Or that is what I gathered. But some places are still open... want to go get something to snack on and watch scary movies? Think of it as payment for fixing Pyrrha's laptop." Reese asked as she downed the bottle as Pyrrha just sighed shaking her head.

"What about the strawberry milk you owe me from chugging mine? And Pyrrha will talk you through how you need to download videos now to save me from needing to purge one thousand nine hundred and ninety nine separate viruses. Shockingly none of them were actually bad ones. Just trying to make Pyrrha or you have a bad time." Ruby said as Reese let out a belch in rebuttal.

"Sure we can get some of that too. Looks like we have no milk anyway... and I kind of want a white russian. Bartender didn't know how to mix a drink if it bit him in the ass. And I know my pretty Greek enjoys them too. Plus it wouldn't make her late tomorrow." Reese stated as Pyrrha just laughed at her.

"I'm fine for movies and a single cocktail. But I wouldn't call me pretty like that. We don't have the spare room free again. And I will lock the door tonight." Pyrrha said as Reese nodded her head in appreciation. "Now you stay here while Ruby and I go get things because I don't want nor need to also worry about my drunk girlfriend threatening to punch a cop in the throat again." Pyrrha said as Reese just shook her head.

"I've had three beers total. Arslan couldn't stay for long or drink too much. Mormons are like zero fun. She apparently made sugar free oatmeal cookies that she then feed to children who were questioning why would people be gay if it meant they were going to hell. Or something like that."

"Monsters!" Ruby yelled as Pyrrha and Reese looked at her. Wondering what it was that set her off like that. "Who would feed children sugar free let alone sugar free oatmeal cookies. Those poor children..." Ruby got out as her lip started to quiver at the thought of eating something like that and feeding it to children.

"Come on Ruby we'll go get cookies. Reese will make sure the microwave is clean so we can get popcorn as well." Pyrrha said as Ruby started to sniffle and nod her head standing up and walking towards where her boots were sitting. She could already hear some grumbling from Reese as she slipped the boots on. "Should you take that dangerous thumb drive away from Reese?"

"What? No. It is useless now until I get home. I told you it erases itself after each use. Meaning I need to reprogramme it right now that is just a bad paperweight. Now I was promised more cookies." Ruby pouted causing a small laugh for Pyrrha and Reese.

"Go on babe. I'll make sure the microwave is clean but I demand some seventies slasher."

"Be back soon then."


	7. Chapter 7

 

Chapter 7:

Yawning as she rubbed her eyes, Ruby slipped her keys into the front door and opened it. Rubbing her eyes just from her being exhausted from staying up late the entire night with Reese watching movies as Pyrrha went to bed early.

Hell Ruby hadn't even realised the time passing until Pyrrha was getting up to go for a class. Which made for an awkward time as that was when the sleep deprivation decided to hit. But she was able to stick it out long enough for the journey home. Even if it meant she was probably going to crash the minute she sat down on the couch.

As she opened the door, Ruby smiled at the sight of Yang walking out of the kitchen with a large mug of what Ruby just knew was coffee. Stopping at the sight of Ruby closing the door, barely registering the fact her sister was just behind her.

"You look exhausted. Was the work really that hard?" Yang asked as Ruby yawned loudly.

"No. I finished that in like an hour. Reese and I just stayed up all night watching movies." Ruby muttered rubbing her eyes as she turned around to look at her sister casually lifting the mug to her lips to take a small sip.

"I'm not in for another two hours, so go to get changed, I'll make you a glass of warm milk to help you sleep." Yang stated as Ruby just nodded as she walked towards Yang, arms outstretched to just hug the woman.

"I'm just going to take my boots and jacket off to just have a small nap. I promised Blake and Weiss that we could do something today." Ruby muttered as Yang just chuckled in an almost dry manner towards her sister clearly trying to work through the exhaustion. Something that Yang knew from first hand experience was never an easy feat.

"They'll understand if you are a bit late." Yang stated as she wrapped a single arm around her sister who was clearly using her as support. "That is if you show up. I know how you act when you don't get a restful eight hours." Yang continued as Ruby started to mumble some half hearted comment that Yang couldn't help but laugh at if she wasn't this busy trying to make sure her sister was standing safely.

"The last few days have been tough on me. Between fighting with my girlfriend, a stupid fear that caused me to sleep in your bed... and no sleep... it sucks... but I can soldier through it. I know I can." Ruby muttered softly as she heard Yang just chuckle a little.

"Ruby, I won't say it nicely again. Weiss and Blake will understand. You don't need to burn the proverbial candle at both ends. Take a day off of trying to make everyone happy and sleep. So go get changed and I'll heat up some milk for you." Yang stated in a harsher tone as she just knew if Ruby was to pull her face away she'd be pouting.

"I'm not a little kid... I know when I'm too tired to function normally." Ruby mumbled into her sister's chest as she could feel her sister groan loudly.

"Ruby Summer Rose. March to your room, get into some pyjamas, as I make you some hot milk to help you sleep. Because if I'm going to hold you up you desperately need sleep. Am I clear?" Yang snapped as she could feel her sister pull back and start mumbling as she started to trudge towards the shoe pile to rip her boots off as she felt Yang's gaze never leaving her. As she unzipped her jacket and started to peel it off, she couldn't help but realise she needed to take her jacket off.

Grumbling further as she decided to just take her jacket into her room, as she passed by the kitchen she could see Yang pulling out a jug of milk to pour into the saucepan and placing onto the stove as she walked towards the entrance she smiled as she could see Ruby's door closed followed by the sound of things dropping. Quickly walking over towards her own room, Yang opened the door and could see Weiss laying on her side a smile on her face as she lightly dragged her finger across the bed.

"Ruby is back early and she won't be able to meet up with you and Blake as she is exhausted... so I suggest getting some clothes on." Yang said with a smirk as she could see Weiss deflate a little at the statement. "Relax. I have two days off from tomorrow that Ruby doesn't know about. So we can totally stay at your place and not come out for those two days. But as of right now I have milk on the stove so can we perhaps talk about this later?" Yang asked as Weiss rolled her eyes and started to climb out of the bed scanning the room.

"Where are my panties? Or are you actually going to keep them?" Weiss asked as Yang just chuckled.

"We both know I think I should keep them at least for tonight. You'll enjoy them more after that." Yang whispered with a small laugh as she could see a dark blush covering the white haired woman's face that she couldn't help but enjoy. She was about to make a comment when she could hear Weiss grumbling playfully under her breath.

"I'll be back in a few seconds. I can't afford for the pan to burn." Yang said quickly walking out and back towards the kitchen. Hoping beyond hope that the smell of light burning wasn't from the pan. Once she got into the room she was just over thrilled at the lack of bubbling meaning it was probably just from the stove needing to be cleaned.

Giving the pan a light shake to try and disperse the heat, Yang dipped her finger into the milk to see how hot it was. ' _Couldn't have timed this better if I tried._ ' Yang thought as she grabbed one of the glasses on the draining rack and switched the stove off. Pouring the milk into the glass, she quickly walked over to Ruby's room, opening the door, Yang smiled at the sight of Ruby crawling under the covers, making her way towards the pillows.

"Here you go Ruby." Yang said holding the glass out.

Grasping the warm glass, Ruby smiled at her sister's gesture. Before Ruby took a drink, she spoke up, "Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure Ruby."

* * *

Sighing as she ran her hand through her hair, Arslan couldn't help but wonder how she was dragged into a situation like this. Here she sat with her mother and a number of her mother's friends as they were getting their hair done. The worst part about it though was how her head was killing her from drinking a lot stronger stuff than she was clearly used to, but she couldn't exactly tell her mother why her head was hurting.

"Arslan, are you positive that you don't want to have your hair done? I think you should because you seem to just have this constant bedhead about you. You'll never get a man looking like that." Arslan heard one of her mother's friends ask causing her to snap her head towards the voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've been talking to some boys I know from high school. They actually like the look of me with the short hair bedhead look. And I wouldn't want to displease them." Arslan half lied as she started to resituate herself into her seat. She just hoped that there was going to be something that would distract her from the blatant homophobic women that sat near her.

She supposed the only incredibly amusing thing to her was the obvious gay man cutting her mother's hair. She didn't know how her mother didn't notice the man's inclination given how flamboyant he was. If anything it was what made this trip worth it in her eyes. She just hoped that she wasn't going to be able to tell because she knew once that did happen it would make it to the church which meant they would try and avoid this place no matter what.

For the sole and incredibly petty reason that Arslan actually enjoyed coming here. Not to mention it was the closest place around to buy the things she needed to keep her hair the way she knew Ruby liked it.

"She looks adorable with her hair like that anyway. If I ever have a daughter and she looks as half as adorable as that I'll be a super happy daddy." The man who was holding Arslan's Mom's hair said as the scissors in his hand started to cut through what remained of the hair in his other hand.

Smiling as she at least received a compliment instead of criticism about how she wasn't dating any man. Even if that compliment came from someone who she knew was far gayer than she could ever imagine was possible.

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, the blonde took at least some comfort in the fact that all she had to do was get through ten minutes. Once she got through those then she'd be able to leave and then go do whatever Blake had planned and invited her to do.

As the door opened, she craned her body to see a man walking in with a sense of purpose causing Arslan to just groan internally. ' _Please just be another barber... please just be another barber... I swear to any and every god if you are his boyfriend._ ' Arslan thought as he quickly walked up to the man currently cutting her Mom's hair placing a single peck on his cheek causing Arslan to just slump down into her seat.

' _Welp there is a seventh place we can no longer head to, and if I want any decent hair crap I'm going to need to go downtown._ ' Arslan thought as she could hear the room come to an uncomfortable silence. One that she knew without needing to talk was everyone agreeing they couldn't come here anymore and would quickly spread the word throughout the church. ' _Honestly... you'd think they'd realise there is no such thing as a straight male hairdresser that is that flamboyant._ '

After a small tongue battle ensued between the obvious hairdressers, the first one pulled back and smiled at the women. "Okay that is done." He spoke as she spun the chair lightly so the woman sitting in it could look at the mirror. Grabbing the edge of the cape and the small brush in his belt he started to brush the shards of hair away as Arslan started to curse internally at the group of older women gathering their things.

"Okay Arslan, let's go." Her mother said standing up from the chair. She almost groaned as she jumped up from her chair. She was actually already debating if it would be worth it to just buy some of the items now. Deciding against it, Arslan just stood up and walked out ahead of the gaggle of women as to get away from them as long as she could. She already knew that deep down she'd probably snap at what would inevitably ensue. Something that was already making her skin crawl that she knew how the danger of her coming out would be real from the berating that would come from them.

Watching as the group of women walking out of the salon, Arslan followed into stride next to her mother as she could just hear someone mentioning how it was a shame they couldn't go there any more. Biting the inside of her cheek to try and stop herself from speaking up she could only muster a single thought at how she was feeling about the entire thing. ' _This isn't the time anyway... Reese is right... with them I'm not going to ever be happy. I want to be happy._ '

"I don't want you going there anymore lion cub. I feel so dirty by the fact he even touched my hair. I don't want you to feel the same thing." Her mother stated as Arslan took a deep breath as if she was trying to steal herself.

"Okay Mom. Would you mind it if I broke away from the group now? Weiss wanted to go shopping." Arslan half lied already knowing that Weiss was going to be there if Blake was. The question though remained if Arslan was going to smack her for the thoughts she put into Ruby's head.

Hugging the blonde, Arslan started to fight the binds when she was released. "Okay, but be back home for six. We have a church meeting we need to go to."

Sighing internally, Arslan knew this was her only way out at that moment. She had to take it. "Okay Mom."

* * *

Slumping into the table, Weiss took a deep breath as she contemplated if it would be worth it to just abandon the raven haired woman sitting next to her. She could tell from the way the woman was looking at the text she hadn't even noticed her. Or even if she did, there was no doubt in her mind that she would actually mind. It was mostly a formality as to why she was still there.

Sighing as she pulled her phone out, Weiss started to send a message to Yang letting her know that she couldn't wait for the time off if just because she wanted to spend quality time with Yang. Something that they hadn't been able to do in a long time.

Locking her phone, Weiss sighed again, this time slightly more vocal, before she nearly jumped at the sound of Blake slamming the book shut. "Sigh all you want Weiss, I get that you would rather be with Yang given how I'm positive she should have a day off soon. But despite the fact Ruby got essentially forced into bed from what you've told me, I do still need things for college. And Sun wants to go to watch old planet of the apes movies tonight and I'm not going in this. Your sister bought it for me and it wasn't cheap."

"Yang has a day off tomorrow and we plan to get a hotel room..." Weiss muttered as she started to look away from the woman and towards her phone resting on the table. As though that would give her some sort of excuse. One that she actually felt like she needed with an increasing need. "But why did you need to invite her. She is going to kill me for something I didn't do." Weiss continued to mutter as Blake rolled her eyes.

"We both know you did. You practically called her the same thing as your sister which was a paedophilic rapist. And you know how things stick into Ruby's head. Or did you forget the three days she spent making those pyrotechnic pies for the science fair that got the emergency services called into school twice in one hour." Blake stated calmly as Weiss looked down in shame like she had actually forgotten it.

"You talked to her then already... didn't you? I fear my words might have been misinterpreted... knowing her intentionally so she can hold her friendship hostage for an absurdly large cookie. One that I had to explain to the butler several times which apparently I could have saved myself time by just saying it was for Ruby." Weiss stated pouting as Blake chuckled at her.

"You forgot how sarcastic Ruby is. But of course I talked to her. Your sister also talked to her... and as far as I'm aware she followed all of our advice and that is why I invited Arslan. I want to make sure if she is dumb enough to dump Ruby that she is actually mentally sound." Blake spoke as she leaned back in her chair to see the blonde haired woman walking into the room.

Standing up and slipping the book into the small bag she had, Blake made a quick gesture to Weiss to stand up as she walked towards the woman. Not even giving Weiss the chance to complain as she walked towards Arslan and pointed towards the door.

As they walked out, Blake almost laughed at the subtle grumbling coming from the two women next to her. It was almost like she was going to need to be the one to be mature and get them to get over the fight they never actually had. It was just a game of passing the blame at this point and that was where she wanted it to end unless Arslan was going to be stupid and break their friend's heart.

Stepping into the fresh air, Blake took a deep breath as she turned around and looked at the duo standing there, going to great lengths as to not look at each other. "Kiss and make up already. Seriously, it isn't hard. Unless you both want to be stupid." Blake snapped as she could see them cross their arms out of some protest that she couldn't even gather sense on.

"Weiss started it... she knows how easy it is to get an idea stuck in Ruby's head." Arslan muttered under her breath as Blake pinched the bridge of her nose and let out what was becoming a pained exhale. She was starting to doubt herself of Winter's description of them being childish to be an understatement.

"I genuinely forget. And how am I meant to know what you do and don't do with her?" Weiss stated as she turned to glare at Arslan who met the gaze.

"Same way as literally everyone knows about how you and Yang fuck like animals in heat. It is obvious. We haven't even got past making out since I turned eighteen. And unlike you I'm from a religion that frowns upon a woman's orgasm just as much as touching yourself. So think about that?" Arslan snapped as Blake started to cough at the thought of going that long without if they really didn't go past kissing.

"Really? That is nearly two years? Not even a little self love?" Blake asked as Arslan looked towards her.

"No not even when we were in the back ass of nowhere in Africa or Asia or pick a non Christian third world country. Which reminds me I used you as an excuse to explain why I was in a shitty mood. As far as they are aware you tried to turn me gay while drunk." Arslan stated as Blake just rolled her eyes like she was exhausted at that simple admission. "Look it was either make up a lie on the spot to test the waters about coming out, or let her beat me with a book of Mormon for drinking and getting into a fight."

"My parents aren't going to get some pamphlet about straight camps are they? Because you are not the first person to do that." Blake asked as Arslan rolled her eyes.

"It was talked about and I hopefully talked them out of it. If they ask you confused me for Sun under the demon alcohol." Arslan stated as she gestured towards the exit if just for the sake of moving this conversation away from some lie she had told her parents.

"Why Sun? It is like you and Reese." Blake asked as she started to walk as she heard some soft snickering from the women.

"Reese may make passes at me but has never actually wanted to fuck me." Arslan stated as she turned towards Weiss and gestured towards Blake as if she was looking for some support in the moment. Something that just came in the form of laughter.

"Don't be insane Arslan. She is busy bumping uglies with my sister." Weiss muttered as Arslan let out a small laugh that seemed to die in her throat as Blake turned around to glare at the duo.

"Both Winter and Sun are just friends. But if I want relationship advice I guarantee it won't be coming from a woman who doesn't understand sarcasm and has been hiding her relationship with her best friend's sister for years or the woman who has been held up so long that the Pope is calling for tips of how to hold out when a non-legal child is literally throwing themselves at you." Blake snapped feeling glad that seemed to remove all the wind that was in their sails. "Now are we done on my relationships? Because I need a new outfit to go to a classic movie marathon tonight and I refuse to go in the couple hundred dollar outfit a different friend bought me."

Without even waiting for a response, Blake turned around and started to walk off with Arslan and Weiss falling behind muttering a simple 'Didn't need to be so mean over a joke.' in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Chapter 8:

Yawning as she sat up in her bed, feeling oddly refreshed at the sleep she had just been forced to have. She wasn't sure if the milk actually did anything but what she did know was she was well rested, and now was hungry from not eating anything really in a long time.

Flicking her blanket off of her, Ruby picked up her phone and quickly walked over towards her desktop monitor and pressed the power button. Taking a moment to just smile at the desktop background that stared at her. Shaking her head, Ruby smiled faintly at the old image of her mother holding her and Yang in front of their old house by the woods.

' _I'll be back in a few seconds Mom... I'm feeling really hungry... still not as bad as when we were in that crash..._ ' Ruby thought calmly as she turned around being careful as to not trip over any of the spare wires around, the brunette just smiled, wiping the few tears that always seemed to pass by her mask whenever she looked at the last picture of her mother before their family was ruined.

Walking into the kitchen, Ruby quickly flicked the switch to cause the kettle to boil, and she just jumped up onto the counter for a seat as she looked at her phone to see a message from the one person she didn't think that was going to contact her this soon.

_A~ I think I'm ready to give you my answer... but according to Blake and Weiss you are meant to be sleeping for the day so text me when you feel ready to talk._

As Ruby read those words, she couldn't help but feel somewhat disgusted. She knew that Arslan wouldn't chose her family over her. No sane person would. But she knew that she had to see this through to the end. No matter what option she picked, or how bad it made Ruby feel in the end, she had to stick to her guns.

_R~ I just woke up... but are you positive you know what you want to do?_

Gulping as she looked at the time and noticed that she might need to face her own music a lot sooner than she thought possible. But it also didn't explain really why she was so hungry at six at night. Normally she wouldn't eat for a few more hours.

_A~ Yeah... you want to talk? I can stop by your place if you want... I'll even bring some pizza._

Smiling at the thought of getting one of her favourite dinners instead of instant rice in a cup, Ruby could just feel her stomach rumble. But the thought of possibly needing to go separate ways with a woman she constantly caught herself thinking about besides her mother and Yang. Cursing herself, Ruby knew she had to.

_R~ Peperoni... my place... and long shot can you pick up some ice cream?_

_A~ Sure to all but the ice cream. I'll be twenty minutes. And I hope you aren't trying to spoil the dinner._

Reading the most recent message, Ruby frowned as she felt like she was being treated like a child again. However she didn't seem to mind it as much. Hopping off the counter, Ruby flicked the switch to the kettle off and walked back towards her room. A smile on her face as she plopped into her swivel chair, lightly spinning towards the computer, she just lightly tossed her phone onto the desk as she leaned back on the seat.

Pulling her keyboard towards her Ruby quickly pressed several keys to bring up a browser. She just smiled as she started to click into the links to go to the websites she normally would. As she waited for those to load, Ruby tilted her head back and just closed her eyes. Enjoying the humming sound of the machine that took her so long to build, and still somehow seemed to be able to relax her almost no matter what.

' _Mom give me the strength to deal with this breakup. The same type of the strength you gave me_ _in that plane all those years ago_ _... I need the strength right now..._ ' Ruby thought as she could hear a small ping notifying her a message on her computer. Opening her eyes, Ruby snapped her head forward to give it a look and just frowned at the message from one of Yang's bosses.

' _What is it that the twins do that always make me need to clean the system? Something that shouldn't be done more than a once a year job has turned into a six times in the last two months..._ ' Ruby thought idly as she opened a response. A little glad that this way she could get some more money as well as some cookies that Junior always gave her while she was working on fixing the system.

Smiling as she pushed back on the floor, enjoying the feeling of wind as she came to a stop by her bag so she could fish out the thumb drive, just managing to slip it into the usb port when she heard a loud buzz filling the apartment.

It felt like a joyous sort of funeral knell. Sighing Ruby stood up from her chair and walked towards the front door. Pressing the speaker button, " _Ruby, can you buzz me up?_ " Frowning a little Ruby pressed down on the button as she swapped to open the door. Already loathing the fact that may be the last time in a long time that she got to hear such a sweet voice.

Removing the frown as best as she could once she could hear the footsteps leading up the stairs. She knew that this was the do or die time. She had no choice but to deal with the sound of each step leading up the stairs. With each step that seemed to echo through the building she couldn't help but feel her strength shatter into smaller and smaller pieces. To the point that once she could see her mocha skinned lover turn the corner that there was almost nothing left of her resolve but she was locked in far too much to back out of this.

"Hey there sleepy head." Arslan said, feeling a little hurt that she wasn't meet with the same air supply snapping diving hug coming from her girlfriend. Something that was a little smile sapping as she waited for some sort of reaction from her.

There wasn't much really that seemed to just suck the wind out of her sails, but that seemed to be able to do it in as efficient of a manner as possible. It was a little unnerving to her, but figured Ruby's reasoning would be sound. What just seemed to hurt a little more was the fact that she still didn't know the reasoning.

She needed the reasoning really, but it was going to be just fine ultimately. Ruby had an act for making her panicking about things like this. Not that she really could find fault with it. The complaints really were valid given the stuff she seemingly put the younger woman through.

"Hey... I'm just in my room. Resetting my thumb drive and debating if I should write something that would brick the twins from doing anything in Junior's besides selecting another song to play and turning it on and off." Ruby said softly wanting the most possible comfort away from Yang as she could get. Maybe then she'd be able to get more, strength from her mother.

"Fine, I suppose this will be the first time I get to see your room in person." Arslan said with a small laugh as Ruby shook her head. Forgetting that was something.

"Oh yeah... and don't let it get out to anyone that we are having food in my room. That is like one of Yang's big rules. That and I'm not meant to have any sort of people besides Yang in my room with me. Especially one with such an age gap. Long, long, _long_ story." Ruby said as she closed the front door behind Arslan and flicked the switch locking the door fully.

Leading the way, Ruby just smiled at the simple fact Arslan seemed to be a bit speechless. Something that she just knew was from that small nugget of information. "Don't worry. You are still my first girlfriend, and I haven't had any boyfriends. It is a really messed up story that I'd rather not relive. But depending how things go in the future she might let up on that. Just until then let's avoid telling her." Ruby continued as they started to walk towards the back of the apartment.

Arslan almost smiling as she walked into the room, a smile that grew as she looked around and noticed the sight of the immaculate room with the sole exception of wires criss-crossing the room with no regard to where they were going. "I'd offer my chair, but I kind of can't afford my thumb drive being bricked beyond what it normally would be."

Ruby said as she could see Arslan walking over to her bed as she took a seat in the chair. Lightly pushing herself towards the desktop as she quickly started to click away at the screen. Knowing that she should turn around and address Arslan, but she couldn't, not while there was something that was completely as important.

"So, I have to know and this is something Weiss brought up... what is with your hatred of vegetarian pizza?" Arslan asked in as obviously as a pained force as she possibly could.

"Everything is wrong with it!" Ruby yelled as she hit the enter key one last time before she had no more distractions that she could use. She was stuck with Arslan and by extension with the situation she was forced into. At the very least she was going to have her answer.

Even if it was the one she feared.

"I'm assuming you've given this a lot of thought. But it doesn't matter." Arslan said as she opened the box and revealed it to Ruby. A grin ever present on her face as she her mocha skinned girlfriend pulled a piece free before she offered the box to Ruby.

Smiling what she knew had to be a hollow smile as she reached for the box to pry one of the slices off. Placing it into her mouth she took a bite as she let the silence start to seep into her being. Everything just seemed to hit her a lot harder as the silence started to seep in.

"So I suppose you are talking to Weiss at least. So that is good. But how did Weiss and Blake know I was sleeping?" Ruby asked already knowing the answer being Yang telling them, but anything at this point was going to be better than actually saying the conclusion as to the reason of Arslan coming to her.

"Yang. And I only put up with her because Blake all but held a gun to my head and told me to go with them." Arslan stated as she hoped Ruby was feeling the same uneasiness as she was about the situation they found themselves in. Something that she knew if she saw literally anyone else in a similar situation she would have died laughing. But with her in it, it wasn't even worthy of a chuckle.

Swallowing the final mouthful, of the piece Ruby had she couldn't help but need this uneasiness gone. And she could only see one solution for it. "So... is this a 'us going separate ways' pizza... or a 'I'm coming out' pizza? Because you sort of said you came to a solution." Ruby asked wanting just all the doubt removed in one swoop.

Swallowing the painful mouthful, Arslan looked towards Ruby. "That's right... I did say that... I was kind of hoping that you might have forgotten." Arslan began as she could see Ruby just glare slightly at her. "It is an 'I need you' pizza. When I talked to Reese last night she raised a valid point... one Blake kind of echoed today after she smacked me a bit for an unrelated reason. I want to be happy and I'm only ever happy and myself around you... so I suppose this is also an 'are you free Monday night so I can introduce you properly' pizza." as the words left Arslan's mouth, she barely had enough time to brace herself for the teen throwing herself at her and wrapping her in the hug she so sorely missed when she was climbing the stairs.

Laughing a little as she felt Ruby pull back to stare into her eyes, Arslan just smiled down at her as she noticed a few tears starting to build up in the woman's eyes. She wasn't sure what was said, but something brought Ruby to near tears and it was hurting her.

"Ruby... I thought you would be happy? Did you not want me to com-"

"No I do want you to come out. I'm just so happy." Ruby said as she pulled an arm free from behind Arslan to rub her eyes. She knew that Weiss' normal stance about her just being over emotional about the likes of this, but she didn't care. She felt really happy about how Arslan was possibly making the dumbest decision of choosing someone over her own family but none of that mattered really to Ruby. Not right now anyway.

She got to keep her girlfriend, and be happy even if it was just going to be a few days longer. Nothing seemed to matter outside of that. Not at that moment anyway and that was just fine by her. After a few minutes of Ruby just hugging back tightly. Arslan spoke up, "So... um... can we finish eating the pizza? Because I don't like cold pizza, and you can't really reheat that stuff. Because then you get a piece of rubber."

Pulling back from her embrace, Ruby stared at the woman, nearly ready to smack Arslan and breaking up with her there and then. "You ruin this sweet moment for food? God you are just like my sister." Ruby stated as she lightly smacked Arslan's shoulder.

"Not sure if I should be insulted or feel good at... a compliment?" Arslan said as she took a deep breath and contemplated why Ruby was just glaring at her. As though it was going to stop her from making some sort of comment.

"You don't want to be like Yang. She is a smelly poo face. A smelly poo face that treats me like I'm a little kid. She even has tried to swaddle me like a baby today. After she gave me warm milk." Ruby pouted as Arslan just chuckled a little.

"I know you like both of those. You've actually called me over once or twice last year to do that for you." Arslan said as Ruby started to pull herself reluctantly away from Arslan and walked back over to her computer chair. Stopping only briefly to grab another piece of the pizza.

"Yeah but I was sick those times and when you do it, it is adorable. When she does it it is her being a smelly poo face because she still sees me as her five year old sister." Ruby said just as she took a bite of the food. Enjoying the feeling of the grease and cheese mixture that filled her mouth as Arslan started to sit upright.

"To be fair it has just been the two of you for the longest time and she is just trying to prevent you from making some stupid mistakes." Arslan said as she reached into the box smiling at the sight of Ruby smiling happily. ' _Reese is right. This is what I want. Not getting quoted religious scripture for just about anything that happens in life._ '

* * *

"You wanted to see me Junior." Yang asked walking into her boss' office, wondering what this was about given how normally he never even called her up there. If she was in trouble, she would be yelled at in the employee area, if she was being praised it would be in the employee area. The only time someone was really called up was what Yang feared.

"Have a seat Yang." The man said calmly as he gestured to one of the two seats directly in front of his desk.

Gulping in as stealthy a manner as she hoped, Yang walked the short couple of feet to one of the open chairs and took a seat. She couldn't handle getting fired. The two jobs were just barely giving her enough to have some extra after the bills to save up.

"Look Junior, if this is about that guy you hired that I punched the other day, I just want you to know he had it coming. He was making passes at some of the women walking in. Just please don't fire me. I need this job." Yang said figuring that her most recent reason to be fired would be the one she should also apologise for the most.

"I know you need this job." Junior stated looking straight into the lilac eyes. "But I don't think working on floor security is working out for you." Junior continued as he could see something that was akin to rage and fear brewing in her eyes.

"Please Junior." Yang pleaded as she felt like she was about to cry as she continued to stare into the older man's eyes.

"Let me finish." Junior bit in a harsh tone as Yang gulped once more. "I'm not firing you. Your talents are being wasted. That is my point. I want to promote you to head of security." Junior stated as he could see the blonde woman across from him smile brighter.

"So, what do you say?"

"I'd need to think this over Junior… this is something I can't just spring up on my sister. All our decisions are made together."

"I'll give you a week. Now go and enjoy your time off."


	9. Chapter 9

 

Chapter 9:

Slamming the front door, Ruby started to mumble angrily under her breath. Ruby wasn't sure why she was so angry despite the fact that she got blamed for what she had to admit was a sloppy string of code that crashed a teacher's laptop.

Not to mention what made it worse was the fact that they had to call Yang who also joined in on blaming her. She was just glad that eventually people listened to her and she was pardoned. But to top it off, Arslan hadn't texted her at all that day.

She was furious and right now the only thing that stopped her from killing someone was the fact of what Arslan had promised her. That she also supposed was a reason she wasn't as mad as she could be at her girlfriend. She was probably making some mental speech about how she was coming out.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled wondering if her sister was going to be there. She hadn't been able to see or talk to her sister when she wasn't furiously getting called in the middle of the day since she was told the story. She wanted to at least give Yang some news on the update of her current love life. Just in case the situation did become what Yang and Arslan had feared.

When no answer came, Ruby started to walk towards the back of the apartment and opened the door to her sister's room. Wincing at the sharp smell that filled her nose of some floral perfume. Closing the door, Ruby started to frown at the fact that she was alone.

"Guess she may get a surprise if Arslan's parents really are as bad as she thinks they are." Ruby muttered as she walked towards her room and opened the door, quickly tossing her bag onto her bed and nearly jumping into her chair as she slipped her phone out of her pocket to try and get some information from Arslan. Wondering what to expect, even if it was something like when she would be there to bring Ruby with her.

Whistling a soft tune as she started to get everything to help Junior out if she had a chance to do it that night, or at the very least she'd be able to just drop her bag off tomorrow and pick up her work bag to go and quickly do the work Junior needed done. Picking her phone up from her desk, Ruby smiled at the first message from Arslan that day.

_A~ We need to be leaving by five at the latest. And just... please be ready to receive some insults ranging from slurs to just plain hurtful._

Frowning as she read that message, Ruby took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down, just not wanting to text Arslan while she was mad in case she said something that she would regret. It was just so much easier to hold off for a few more minutes.

_R~ I'm positive that I'll be fine. I have thicker skin than what people give me credit for._

Ruby smiled as she started click around the screen trying to make sure that anyone else Yang sent her name off to work on bits and pieces of tech work. Something that she was at least a little thankful that her sister did from the fact that Ruby was starting to enjoy the extra income.

_A~ Says the woman who spent an hour last night crying over the ending of 'Old Yeller' after she watched the movie for the hundredth plus time.._

Reading that message Ruby felt her eye twitch a little at the comment. But she had to admit that her girlfriend was actually right about that.

_R~He had to shoot his own puppy. His own puppy that saved him. I dare you to show me someone who hasn't started to cry at that scene. I'll even raise you, once you show me that I'll show you a liar._

As Ruby sent that message she locked her phone and smiled at the lack of something new in her inbox. It was at least a little bit pleasant that she didn't need to do much more work. Smiling as she locked her computer, Ruby stood upright and started to walk towards the bathroom. Wondering if she should brush her teeth now or wait for after the dinner.

Deciding against it, Ruby started to turn and walk towards the kitchen just wanting to make sure that Yang had something to eat herself once she got home from working some extra long shift. Opening the fridge she smiled at the bread, meat and cheese that was sitting in there.

' _Time to make Yang a sandwich. I just hope it doesn't become nasty in the meantime._ ' Ruby thought as she started to pull the items out taking a careful look at the dates on all the items to make sure that she didn't give her sister food poisoning. Once was more than enough for her to learn.

As she set about the process of making the meal for her sister to eat once she got home. And if it was still there the next morning she would have the right to be mad at her sister. It was the only thing that really made sense to her given how little she had to be mad at her for at that moment.

Placing the first piece of bread down on the counter, Ruby could hear the door buzzer causing her to just smile as she walked over to the door and pressed the button. " _Ruby, can you buzz me up?_ "

"Will do Arslan, I'm just working on something for Yang." Ruby said as she pressed the button and opened her door to look to see when Arslan made the entire journey up the stairs. Hearing the tune Arslan whistled, become louder and louder, Ruby quickly ran out to jump into Arslan's waiting arms. She could hear a small laugh coming from her blonde lover as she returned the hug.

Enjoying the feeling of the embrace as Arslan just pulled back a little and planted a single, chaste kiss onto Ruby's lips. A smile that was ever present as she could see Ruby looking up at her, just wanting more.

Accepting the lack of more of what she enjoyed, Ruby pulled back and looked into the taller woman's face and just smiled up at her. "I'll be done soon. I just want to make sure Yang has something to eat when she gets home. Plus the sandwich making stuff is still in date, so there is that." Ruby stated as Arslan just shook her head.

"I think your sister will be able to make her own food." Arslan whispered as Ruby disengaged from the hug to glare at her.

"She has just worked something like seventeen hours at least. This way I at least will know if she has eaten anything. Trust me, I know my sister. She would gladly _forget_ to eat so I'll have something extra to eat if I ever get hungry. So I kind of need this." Ruby said as Arslan rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I just don't entirely get it. But I suppose I've just never been in a similar situation." Arslan said as Ruby relaxed, grabbing her hand and leading the older woman into the apartment. Ruby knew that few people really understood how Yang and Ruby worked with each other.

"Trust me, you don't really want to be. I mean I love my sister and all... but she is annoying as hell because again she treats me like I'm a child. And I suppose sometimes I do it towards her as well. But she would gladly starve herself to make sure I can eat despite what I nearly yell at her every time." Ruby spoke as she placed the final piece of bread onto the stack. A smile as she pulled a knife from the drawer and started to cut the sandwich into triangles.

A smile as grabbed one of the paper plates from the stack, she started to place the food onto it as Arslan just smiled at the sight of Ruby working so hard to make sure her sister was well looked after. Even if it was something as simple as a meal that she didn't have to make.

It was a little endearing to see Ruby work so diligently to make sure everything was just fine for her sister. Pulling some of the plastic wrap from the roll, Ruby started to wrap it around the plate as she walked towards the fridge to slide it into the machine.

"Right I just need to text Yang letting her know it is in the fridge and if it is there tomorrow morning I'm going to give her the almighty three shoe beating, and that you might be moving in at worst case scenario." Ruby stated, ignoring the small laugh coming from her girlfriend.

She had no idea at what was so funny, but she also knew that she couldn't lash out at her. That just wasn't right. She was sure that there had to be something else she was laughing at instead of making sure that her sister was going to know she'd be looked out for her. Buts she just had to know what caused her girlfriend to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Ruby asked as Arslan lightly held her sides, righting herself after doubling over a little to meet Ruby's eyes.

"The fact you think worst case is still me getting disowned is adorable Ruby. Worst case scenario is again straight camp. You know that thing that is outlawed and deemed wrong by just about every metric you can imagine. But let's not think worst case... let's continue the happy thoughts. I kinda need it right now." Arslan said as Ruby looked up from the phone in her hands. A worried look on her face as she met her eyes.

"Everything will be fine Arslan. I'm sure no matter how ass backwards a religion is that people subscribe to... they wouldn't make their children suffer intentionally. Despite what Yang says about our Dad... he still tried to put us first before he would drink." Ruby stated with the assurance of one of the few positive memories she had of the man that everything really was going to be fine. No matter what she knew that if her father could be a decent human some of the time after the plane crash, than anyone would be a decent human all the time.

"Okay let's go." Ruby said as she locked her phone and walked over towards her shoes.

"What is it that your dad did besides him abandoning you guys that makes him the measuring stick for bad parenting?" Arslan asked noticing Ruby tensing up a little as she started to tie her boots.

"It's complicated... and like I said before, I'd really not like to relive most of that time. Just know that most of Yang's rules do come from that time." Ruby stated as she stood up glad that her boots were tied. Just because that meant she'd be able to leave this conversation a lot faster. "But enough of that... let's go meet your parents, and if all goes well I get to eat enough to make me happy for a few hours. If not, we can stop by a club I need to do some work there and I could probably convince Junior to give us some food." Ruby said smiling as she could see Arslan just biting her lip a little.

"Your dad didn't... um..."

"Arslan, drop it. Please. For me. I promise if I ever feel like talking about it, I will tell you. But not today. Today is about you finally coming clean to the lies you've been telling your parents. It may be a tough slug for a few days if it does go bad, but you'll have me. Even if I am still mad about those lies you gave to children." Ruby said as Arslan groaned. "For the record, I'm not talking about the religion. Who says sugarless oatmeal cookies are cookies? I wouldn't even prank Yang with one of those."

"Okay, I'm sorry... for bringing up something you are uncomfortable with. As for the cookies though, I don't have a choice. The Temperance Movement pulled a number on the religion... so we've never really allowed sugar in anything really. That's why in school if I had chocolate it was like pure dark chocolate." Arslan said as Ruby just shivered visibly. Something that she had to admit was apt given the topic was something Ruby held close to her heart. A topic that Arslan hoped her gut feeling about it was wrong.

"So, where did you park?" Ruby said not being able to really see Arslan's car from the front steps. Smiling as she could see Arslan just shake her head and point a little down the road.

"The parking around here is horrible Rubes. Honestly park in front of the building once and you instantly assume every time I'll get that spot." Arslan stated as they started to walk down the pathway. A smile on her face as she noticed the noticed Ruby's hand swinging towards her own before moving back closer to herself. Almost as if it was something taboo that she shouldn't do.

Shaking her head, Arslan quickly snatched the hand as it drifted towards her once more. Enjoying the way Ruby jumped a little at the forwardness. "Nothing about holding hands in public is illegal. It only becomes illegal if we go beyond that." Arslan whispered as she could just see Ruby leaning down to rest her head on Arslan's shoulder. A smile on both of their faces as the joined hands started to sway in the breeze as they walked.

"So what are your parents like? And I swear if I get given one of those lying cookies, I'm going to start swinging." Ruby deadpanned as Arslan just chuckled fishing her keys out of her pocket.

"Religious zealots is about as spot on as you can get. And the cookies are for special occasions or bible study when it is her turn to provide the snacks." Arslan said laughing as Ruby started to grumble under her breath.

"Again Ruby, it is the religion. Those are the cookies. I mean because of the religion I'm also not meant to drink anything caffeinated, no alcohol, meant to be a pure flower, be a good housewife, no gambling, no masterbating and definitely not meant to think about women like I think about you." Arslan said as they started to climb into the car. Getting comfortable as Ruby started to buckle up.

"Religion sounds like no fun... who would willingly join something that restrictive?" Ruby asked earning just a small chuckle from Arslan as she started to turn the wheel. She couldn't believe that she forgot that Ruby was actually raised away from religion.

Pressing her foot lightly down, she started to pray that traffic wasn't going to be bad just because she knew she was locked in at this point, and just wanted it over with quickly. As if she was ripping off a band-aid. Glancing towards Ruby, Arslan just smiled knowing it was the right call. When she remembered Ruby asked her a question.

"Religion is complicated. It changes from person to person. Most people it gives them purpose for living knowing that if they are good they will be let into heaven or the religion's equivalent. As to why someone would choose something that is restrictive... again it changes from person to person. I was born into it, some people convert because the religion just called to them." Arslan continued as she started to recognise the pristine looking houses.

It was something she always found funny. She could always tell when she entered the Mormon community just from the appearance on the outside of the houses. Where everything was manicured to perfection to project what Arslan knew from first hand experience was just inadequateness when compared to the prophet.

Stopping the car just a short distance from her house, Arslan took a deep breath. She knew that Ruby was going to see it through with her, but she still didn't want to make Ruby feel bad for just being herself. And she knew Ruby would feel bad no matter how this went just because that was how she was. All she could do at this point was just brace Ruby for what was to come.

"Ruby, I need you to promise me you won't take heed in anything they say. And no matter how they act, remember that once I do come out, they won't see me as their daughter anymore, and if they do that is when we really should worry. The book or Mormon and bible, and I'm assuming any Abrahamic religion is very clear on how to save a sinner like us from eternal damnation... and that is a beating to death unless you can convince them to repent." Arslan stated calmly as she took some deep breaths, barely recognising the feeling of Ruby gently grabbing the sides of her face pulling her into a soft, gentle and loving kiss.

"If they are that bad Arslan, you know you have people that will help you. Reese isn't going to let you stop being happy. I refuse to let you not be happy... hell despite what Weiss and maybe even Blake at points will say... they want you to be happy as well… they are just worried that I might get taken advantage of." Ruby said in one of the most mature tones that Arslan had ever heard the teen use.

It was a little jarring in how she seen Ruby in countless other situations with probably just as big stakes, and not even come close to that tone. It was warming to her in the sense that she probably was the only person to ever hear that tone from her.

"Plus, I mean from the way you describe the religion if it is about morales, then they are all a little screwy if that is the right thing to do. What ever happened to people just letting people be happy." Ruby question as Arslan just chuckled lightly as she decided to drive a little closer to what could very well be the last time she would ever talk to her parents.

"That has almost never been the case. Anywhere you look and anytime you look. I mean the person who created Mormonism had buildings burnt down because they disagreed with him and the power he theoretically at the time could control." Arslan started as she pulled her keys out of the ignition. "Let's get this over with... we may be going to Junior's earlier... but as long as I am with you, I don't mind." Arslan said as she could see Ruby beaming her a smile, trying to give her all the strength and confidence that she had. Putting only some of the swirling emotions Arslan was experiencing to rest.

"Then come on my Lioness."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

 

The dry throat and nerves that Arslan was feeling at this point was nearly unstoppable. She wasn’t sure what was causing her to do such a stupid move. Almost suicidal given her entire family and community she grew up in was going to ditch her entirely. There was no chance that she’d be able save any of those relationships.

 

Hell she felt like it would be a miracle if she wasn’t black balled entirely from the community. But if she was being honest, as it stood, there wasn’t anything wrong with that. she’d have her girlfriend, she’d have her friends, she’d have just about everyone that made her well and truly happy and feel loved.

 

Unlike the near wrath that she had seen and felt like the victim of her parents contempt any second that they were alone. Nothing was stopping her from going through with this at this point. She knew she had to, and was made all the more thankful of the small teen standing next to her.

 

Before she could even realised it she felt a small hand into her own. Looking down she could see the smile on Ruby’s face just shining through. Gifting her all the confidence that she could have. It just seemed to have felt right.

 

Using her free hand, Arslan reached into her pocket, her fingers just gracing her keys causing her to smile. She knew that then and there, this really was the right course of action and Ruby wasn’t going to abandon her. All that remained to this equation was making her parents see reason.

 

“Just please stay with me throughout this.” Arslan said as Ruby just smiled and squeezed the hand tightly.

 

“I won’t. You are my proud Lioness, I’d never leave you... and frankly I don’t even know how I got you in the first place. And I doubt it will be that bad.” Ruby began flashing Arslan a smile. One that the blonde woman couldn’t help but feel like it was a little disingenuous. Before she could even press further for information, Ruby seemingly beat her to the punch when she spoke up again, “And can we actually go in now? I really have to go to the little girl’s room.... and I had to go for the last twenty or so minutes but I didn’t want to jinx you while you were trying to convince yourself again that this is the right thing to do.”

 

Shaking her head a little Arslan just slipped the key into the lock again. “Why didn’t you say something sooner? Especially if we’ve been out here this long. I’m sure there has already been one or two nosey neighbours wanting to know what we’ve been doing.” Arslan said opening the door, sadly slipping her hand free from Ruby. She didn’t want to ruin her  _ small _ surprise. She couldn’t really afford it ruined if Ruby needed the bathroom.

 

“Bathroom is just under the stairs.” Arslan began as her and Ruby started to walk into the house. She didn’t like the feeling the house was giving her now that Ruby was no longer holding onto her hand.

 

Fear. That was what she supposed the house was giving her. Something that it had constantly been giving her ever since she had even met Ruby. But this time the walls seemed to hold a lot more malice.

 

Malice because she knew now that she wouldn’t be able to lie her way out of it. She had to do this. She had to potentially ruin her entire life just to abandon this sickly feeling she had when ever she was in her parents presence.

 

Hell she even doubted that they would be able to get out of the small estate unhindered. As of where they stood, that was what mattered to her. If that was the least that she could get, then she’d be happy.

 

The sight of Ruby running into the room and closing the door, made Arslan oddly feel worse. Her mouth became infinitely dryer, a knot seemingly redoubled it’s size in her throat, and her legs having been turned to jelly had been the cherry on the sundae of miserable that she was having. At this point she doubted if she would ever be able to get out of this situation.

 

Biting the inside of her cheek, Arslan took a deep breath hoping it would calm her nerves enough so she could move. This was seeming like a more and more daunting feat. But she knew what she was doing it for. For the love of her life just under the stairs.

 

Walking to just the door frame separating her and Ruby, Arslan could feel her resolve fade there.  That was as far as she could go into this den of monsters that wouldn’t think twice before they would destroy her.

 

‘ _ Lord, you shut the mouths of the lions to save Daniel when he was forced into their den... please, shut the mouths of the lions once more. Amen. _ ’ Arslan thought calmly, hoping that she would be saved. Something would stop her from losing everything of her past. She didn’t want to have to choose, because she knew that with one it would be happiness with Ruby and her friends, even if her and Ruby don’t make it. Or oppression and agony with her parents.

 

She already made the observation that happiness was the way to go, and didn’t want to think that her parents to go through the agony of learning that happiness and love is a valid option. Not contempt and disgust from every date they had set her up on.

 

Getting pulled from her thoughts at the sound of the toilet flushing followed by the sink, Arslan just breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that she knew no matter what, she’d only have a few more minutes left of her parents ignorance on the topic. And once the ignorance was removed there was no going back. But as the door opened revealing Ruby’s smiling face, she knew it was the right thing to do.

 

Gesturing for Ruby to come out of the room, Arslan breathed at least a tiny sigh of relief as she could hear her father talking in the living room with her mother. It was hard for her to describe how it just made her feel easier, but it did.

 

She wasn’t sure if she was showing the nerves on her face, but judging from the hand that filled her own giving it a squeeze. She knew it was Ruby trying to show her that she was still there, that she wasn’t going to back out now. That is why she supposed was the only reason that she hadn’t ran out screaming.

 

Taking a deep breath, Arslan just looked towards Ruby once again, she knew that Ruby wasn’t going to back out, but that didn’t change the fact that she was still oh so very nervous. Everything was going to be ruined from a single thing.

 

“I promise Arslan. Nothing is going to change between us unless you want it to. If they are meanie poopy heads, then we will go back to mine and Yang’s and we will have all the fun while they are stuck here eating sadness.” Ruby whispered as she tried to beam all the strength and confidence she had to spare to her beautiful girlfriend. She just hoped that it would be enough for the woman. That was what ultimately mattered because she didn’t need the emotional strength or even the confidence at that moment. It was the blonde woman holding onto her hand for dear life.

 

Smiling brighter at the sight of the woman seemingly gathering what courage she had, Ruby just smiled at the feeling of her being lead towards a closed door. She didn’t know what was behind it but she assumed that it was either towards her parents, or it was towards her room. She wasn’t sure which option she really wanted.

 

But if Ruby was being honest she would rather it be towards her parents. Just so Ruby could get a good look at them and really judge their character. Even if it would be just so she knew if they really were worse people than her own father.

 

As they stopped, just outside the door, Ruby smiled as she could hear the faint talking signalling one thing to her. It seemed like Arslan really was trying to get this over with as fast as possible as well as actually show Ruby her parents. It just seemed to be that much better.

 

“Are you ready my proud Lioness? Because I’m ready if you are.” Ruby whispered again, enjoying the look that started to come across Arslan’s face. She knew that look from seeing it countless times in the past. It was the same look whenever she played with the school’s female sports teams. She was becoming determined and would damn the results as long as she came out on top.

 

After a tense silence, Ruby was unsure if she should even speak again that is until Arslan broke the silence. “Can you wait out here for a bit? I just know they are going to get vocal, and I don’t want you to hear some of the slurs they’d use.”Arslan asked softly as she took a deep breath. She knew that Ruby might refuse to do this simple request but she felt the need to protect the small teen. It was really the least that she could do even if it was just to save that last innocence that she had.

 

“If you think I can help you the best here... I will. But I swear if they something mean, or I feel like you are hurting I’m going to go in and defend you.” Ruby whispered back as she felt Arslan squeeze her hand once more. “Good luck.” Ruby said as Arslan slipped her hand free.

 

Taking a deep breath as she opened the door, she could get through this now. Walking fast into the room, Arslan stood in front of the tv that remained off and could see her parents reading some book that she couldn’t care about.

 

As her mouth dried two fold once again, and a larger knot formed in her throat, Arslan looked over her parents’ shoulders to see Ruby standing there a smile that never seemed to falter. Biting her cheek, she knew that she could do this.

 

“Mom, Dad, can we talk?” Arslan said feeling the knot in her throat almost redouble at the sight of her mother lowering the book and her father closing the paper over.

 

“About what Lion cub?” Her mother asked calmly. Some worry seeping through that still felt wrong to Arslan. Just because she knew the kind of damage this truth would do to them, and whatever standing they had in the community. But that didn’t matter to her.

 

“It is kind of big... and personal...” Arslan began as she glanced over their shoulders once again to see Ruby restraining herself from running in. But at the sight of her father closing the paper fully and folding it in half, providing Arslan with his full attention. Something that just made the knot redevelop strong again.

 

“Come now Arslan, nothing is too big or too personal for us. Especially if it is something that you need the community behind you.” Her father said softly as Arslan took a deep breath as she looked towards Ruby again.

 

“It isn’t that kind of problem.” Arslan started as she took one final deep breath. Biting her lip hard, Arslan looked up to see Ruby just barely containing herself. There was definitely no going back now. “I’m gay!” Arslan yelled interrupting her parents train of thought as they just stared at her. Glancing over their shoulders she could see Ruby smiling brighter as she relaxed the grip she had over herself.

 

“That isn’t something to joke about Lion Cub. That is like joking about going to hell. So go wash up for dinner. It won’t be long.”

 

“I’m not joking Mom! I’m only attracted to women! I have a girlfriend! And I’ll be damned if you expect me to repent that!” Arslan snapped unsure of why she was shouting at that point but she had to. It all just seemed to be seeping out at this point but at this point there was nothing to lose, and everything to gain.

 

As she met the gaze of her parents she could see it turn icy and cold as if a switch had been flipped. She knew from that sight that she wouldn’t be dealing with her parents. She’d be dealing with people who were just religious to the near self destructive point.

 

“You aren’t a homosexual. We raised you better. You are just confused. And that is the last I will hear on the topic.” Her father’s cold voice seemed to carry a heavier weight as Arslan just met his gaze. “We raised you by the scripture and I will not let my own daughter be doomed to spend eternity in hell.”

 

“I’m not confused. I’ve dated the same woman for years. And the scripture says ‘though your sins be as scarlet, they shall be white as snow; though they be red like crimson, they shall be wool.’ if the Lord can forgive someone who was  _ born _ to be attracted to something different then I am sure my own parents can forgive me.” Arslan seethed as she could see Ruby getting ready to just seemingly run into the room.

 

“It also says ‘There shall be no whore of the daughters of Israel, not a sodomite of the sons of Israel.’ So I’ll say it again. Enough of this silly joke! Homosexuality isn’t something you are born into. The only sin you are born into is of Adam and Eve eating the fruit.” The man continued to yell as Arslan’s eyes snapped up to try and freeze Ruby to the spot just a step into the room.

 

Seemingly shaking off Arslan’s gaze, Ruby walked into the room and stood next to Arslan. Sighing as she knew there was definitely no going out peacefully now. There was only going to be violence being tossed from one to another. The best she could hope for really is for them to be paralysed with anger.

 

“Mom Dad, meet Ruby. My  _ girlfriend _ . And I can assure you, nothing about what we do is sinful. We kiss, we cuddle and we watch crap movies. But I’m far happier with her than I am here. I’m more myself with her than I am with any man I’ve been forced to go on a date with.” Arslan stated as Ruby slipped her hand into her own. Arslan just knew there was a smile on Ruby’s face as she stared at the anger in her own parents’ eyes. “So what other proof do you want? Or are you just going to continue to spout the same lies you tell to children so they eventually become hate filled and shun the advances of happiness or even from a friend just because they are of a different religion?”

 

“You. Aren’t. A lesbian!”

 

At the sound of that from her father, Arslan rolled her eyes. Grabbing Ruby’s face she quickly pulled her into a kiss. It wasn’t one where she deepened it, but she knew it was going to be a lot more than one a friend or family member would share.

 

She could just feel Ruby wanting to deepen the kiss, but she pulled back and stare at her parents once again. “I told you bot-.”

 

“GET OUT!”

 

Shaking her head at the screaming, Arslan knew that this wasn’t going to be the final time but she seemed to be unable to remove the programming she had gone through as a child. “Wherefore, my beloved brethren, let every man be swift to hear, slow to speak, slow to wrath. For the wrath of man worketh not the righteousness of God.”

 

Continuing to stare at her parent’s eyes, Arslan just met the contempt that seemed to be oozing from the duo. “GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!” Her mother shrieked as Arslan sighed already knowing that this was going to be the preferred outcome once it came out.

 

Reaching into her pocket, Arslan pulled out her keys and pushed the carabiniere in to slip out the keys and tossed them onto the couch between her parents.

 

“Arslan... go grab some clothes...” Ruby muttered as she could see the entire family’s gaze shoot to her. Causing her to just realise that she hadn’t said a single word since she walked into the room. “I’ll be fine. I don’t need my Lioness to protect me right now.” Ruby said as she could see another war brewing in Arslan.

 

Sighing once again Arslan started to walk out of the room as Ruby turned to look at the remaining adults. Once Ruby was sure she could hear the steps on the stairs shortly followed by some movement on the upstairs.

 

“You know, I thought she was joking about the monsters you two were.” Ruby began snapping them from the gaze they had on the spot where Arslan had been standing. “I mean my father who is a rapist and didn’t shy away from that attitude at home with me... I’d still rather take him over either of you. And despite what my sister would have me believe I know that would mean I’d need to be on a bus for three hours to go to some jail for visitation.” Ruby continued as she started to walk out of the room only stopping to turn around and glare at the two.

 

“You two should have considered yourselves lucky to have such a wonderful person in your life... nothing is wrong or gross about our love. It is just love. And if that is going to send us to hell... then I’m sure it will be a better place than here.” Ruby stated with a humph as she walked out just in time to see Arslan nearly barrelling down the stairs and to the door to hold it open for Ruby.

 

Standing up a little Ruby placed a chaste kiss on Arslan’s lips before she pulled back and smiled at her. “I’m proud of you. Now let’s get away from these stuffy people...” Ruby said with a smile as she snagged Arslan’s free hand and started to pull the teen out through the door.

  
‘ _ If anything can steal her smile away... I don’t want to ever see or hear it. _ ’ Arslan thought as she let herself get pulled down the stairs and out the small yard as she could feel a smile poke at the edge of her cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Chapter 11:

Climbing off the subway, Ruby smiled at the sight of Arslan feeling clearly uneasy at being in this part of town the way they got back. Not that Ruby didn't find it adorable in a small way. Just how hard Arslan was fighting the urge to keep everything the way it was.

"Come on slowpoke. We just need to walk now. And I do still need to help Junior if we are meant to make cookies." Ruby said as she could see a relieved look overtake Arslan's features at finally being able to get past the swarm of people. But there was still something ghosting in the woman's features that Ruby recognised as exhaustion. She wasn't sure from what but she knew that Junior and cookies could wait.

"Or we can cuddle up on the couch, I hook up my laptop to the tv... and we can watch whatever you want until I try and guilt Blake into bringing over some Chinese food and then kick her out with a promise of paying her back in a day or two." Ruby counter offered herself as she could see Arslan picking up a little at that notion. That she'd actually be able to digest some of the information with Ruby. Even if it was where she'd be staying if Ruby's sister really was that against an age difference like theirs.

"What if I just want to talk? A lot has happened today in a short period of time."

"Then we will talk until the cows; and in this case cows being Yang come home. We can do whatever you want. I only suggested cookies because they cheer me up when I'm down... or when Yang is being a poo face and making me watch Bambi and not skipping the one scene like I ask." Ruby pouted as she grabbed Arslan's arm and started to lead her towards the missing metal bars of the turnstiles.

Sighing as she looked towards the teen holding onto her hand at that simple statement. "Isn't that the animated movie about a deer? You do realise no deers were harmed in the making of that right?" Arslan asked, silently questioning as to why Ruby just stopped in her tracks.

"I know... it just hits close to home for me. And I know Yang doesn't know how close... in fact I'm the only one that really knows how close. But I'd rather go into detail about why Yang doesn't like people in my room and that part of my life then why Bambi hurts... maybe one day I'll let people in... but not anytime soon." Ruby muttered just under her breath as Arslan just frowned and pulled Ruby closer. Wrapping her in a hug.

"It's okay Ruby. You are my rose and I am your lioness... and I won't ever let anyone harm my rose. I won't push for the details. You know that. I don't know all your secrets and I have no doubt even Yang knows all of them. But I'll be here for you just like you were here for me today." Arslan said feeling like it was the least she could do for Ruby. She had clearly put Arslan ahead of her to the point that she had to have heard some of those comments first hand.

Types of comments that she would have rathered if Ruby had never heard but there was nothing that she could do about it now. As she could feel Ruby pull back from the hug, she looked down to see Ruby just smiling a little up at her.

"You shouldn't drop your bag around a place like this..." Ruby muttered as she pulled away entirely to see Arslan lean down and pick the bag she hadn't even realised that she had dropped but glad that Ruby had reminded her.

They weren't in the nicest of neighbourhoods... it just seemed to be a lot nicer than where they had just come from. Arslan knew it was almost paradoxical, but it just seemed to be the best way she could describe it. There was an almost nurturing feeling by comparison.

As they walked through the shells of the turnstiles, Arslan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at it. This had been the first time in a long time since she took a subway trip, but she could have sworn it was kind of standard to keep them just so they can keep money coming.

"Um Ruby... shouldn't there be you know... turnstiles?"

"People kept jumping over them and breaking them and the public transport board just didn't view it as viable to replace them for the seemingly thousandth time. That is until the few people that have lived here their entire life and raised before we went really ghetto decide to kick up a fuss." Ruby said smiling as she could hear Arslan laugh a little at what she just knew had to have been how she imagined Ruby doing anything remotely illegal.

She didn't know where the thoughts came from amongst her friends but she knew that there was a consensus that the worst she would do is forget for a minute to pay for some milk, and then just run back to pay for it.

"Just come on..." Ruby pouted as Arslan just shook her head. She knew that it really didn't bother Ruby, but she would humour her. There was no point in hiding herself any more. Ruby was seemingly everything to her. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her.

* * *

"Yes Weiss, I'm fine. I was fine five minutes ago when I started walking home. Almost no one is going to jump me because they know I will beat the shit out of them. That and I only ever have like ten maybe twenty bucks on me." Yang said as she pushed the front door to her apartment complex open and started to walk up the stairs.

" _I just worry Yang... I mean wasn't a guy stabbed just down the block from you?_ "

"Guy was a prick... but I'm almost home. So I'll text you later. I love you Princess." Yang said as she could just feel the blush over the phone from Weiss.

" _I love you too you oaf... I just wish you would have stayed longer._ "

"I would have too, but Ruby made me dinner and you know how she gets if I don't eat. And she always goes looking... I promise next chance we get I'll make it up to you." Yang said with a smile as she just knew that Weiss was going to enjoy that single comment. To the point that she had no doubt that she'd have no choice but to live up to that verbal non-binding agreement.

" _Okay... Just be careful with what you eat. Bye._ "

Smiling at the concern Weiss was showing as she stopped at the top of the stairs. Glad as she stared at the apartment door that was hers and Ruby's. "She only gave me food poisoning once. And to be fair the cheese was only out by a day. And it is mostly plastic. But Bye." Yang stated with a slight laugh as she pressed the end call button.

Quickly opening the camera app and switching it to face her, Yang started to just scan the visible parts of her body to make sure there were no marks left that she would need to explain in some way. She was just dreading it if she had to do that.

Groaning a little at the faint mark at the base of her neck, Yang locked her phone and pulled her hoodie up a little to try and cover it up, at this point all she really planned to do was eat the sandwich Ruby had made, and go to bed.

Flicking through her keys, Yang smiled as she slipped it into the lock and tossed the door open. As she was about to step through the door she stopped dead in her tacks at the sight of Ruby straddling someone's lap.

She couldn't quite make out the feeling she was having besides rage. Slamming the door shut, Yang nearly sprinted towards Ruby just as she jumped at the sound.

Wrapping her hand around the scruff of Ruby's shirt and her other hand around Ruby's front she hoisted her sister up and nearly tossed her further down the couch so she could beat, who for all she cared her sister's girlfriend to within an inch of her life before calling the cops.

"Yang you dummy! You leave her alone!" Yang heard yelled at her as she felt the arm holding her fist get held back by an almost feeble attempt by what she just knew was Ruby.

As she could feel the red mist lift from her mind, Yang took stock of the woman in her grasp who seemed to have been tensing, as though she was getting ready to accept a punch.

"Arslan!?" Yang yelled giving the near limp body a shake in the process to get her attention.

Cracking an eye open, Arslan breathed a small sigh of relief as she recognised the blonde holding her. "You're that Yang?"

"Yang drop my girlfriend! You just ruined my game!" Ruby yelled again as Yang gave her arm a sharp tug slipping it out of her sister's grasp as she tossed Arslan back onto the seat.

Turning around to face her sister Yang glared at her, hoping that would be enough to get Ruby to drop this subject here and now. "Ruby, you are fifteen. You shouldn't have any 'game', let alone with someone who is three years older!" Yang yelled trying to emphasise her point as she could see Ruby seemingly shrinking in her spot. "Go to your room!" Yang yelled as she pointed in the general direction of the rooms.

"No. You promised that if Arslan's parents kicked her out she'd be able to stay here. And as soon as I leave you are going to kick her out."

"I said that not knowing you were dating an ex friend of mine! Which is why I haven't called the cops yet! Now. GO. TO. YOUR. ROOM!" Yang yelled as she could see Ruby pouting a little as she started to walk towards her room. The dread was apparent to Yang as she could hear Ruby slamming the door.

Taking a deep sigh Yang turned around to see the woman who seemed to be rightfully terrified of what Yang was going to do. Once Yang was sure that Ruby wasn't going to run out, Yang grabbed Arslan by the front of her shirt again and picked her up to deliver the first of what she personally hoped would be many blows.

As she heard the wind leave Arslan's lungs from the gut shot, Yang just smiled as though it was music to her ears. "Let that be a warning. Don't lie to me. Now, I'm going to have some questions before I either beat the crap out of you or call the cops." Yang said as she tossed Arslan once more back onto the couch.

Coughing, Arslan grabbed her sides to try and soothe the pain. Just feeling like she was going to cough up blood from the sheer fact of how painful that felt. "I swear, I've intentionally have never let us go past kissing. And the one or two times we have she literally forced my hands up her shirt. You can ask literally anyone of our friends. Blake, Weiss, Reese, Pyrrha take your pick."

Sighing internally Yang bent down to grab Arslan by her head to force her to look at her. "I plan to ask all of them now. But because I know Ruby will bitch at me if I go back on what I should be allowed to given her history you can stay here tonight. On the couch. If I even hear you stir and walk near my sister's room, I'm going to fucking kill you." Yang said as she let go of Arslan's face.

"What even has you so against our relationship? You and I both know there is only really a two year gap between us and it is nowhere near as dodgy as some other relationships people have had where there is a ten year plus age gap." Arslan asked as she started to pick herself up.

She didn't want to really chance it but she knew that if Yang wanted to, she could just make her life a living hell right now and she had no doubt that she wouldn't feel sorry about it. Especially with how easy she found it to; if Arslan was being honest what it felt like, break her ribs.

"Because in the shit show that has been Ruby's life includes but isn't limited to being in the plane our mother crashed in, surviving in at the crash with a few broken bones for days to come back home to a man who eventually became a rapist and despite how cruel it might be to say thankfully he moved outside of the house so Ruby didn't need to go up to the witness stand and testify how her own father would rape her when she was five." Yang snapped as Arslan could feel herself shrink.

Suddenly things made a lot more sense. But it did raise a few more questions. Mostly as to why did Yang and Ruby always say he was a deadbeat. Not that she felt like she was going to ask. Wincing as she started to stand up, Arslan stared at Yang. Just mentally preparing herself to take a lot more punches from this woman. This near titan level of strength woman. It was probably the only thing that she could do.

"I'm not going to rape her. I'll even follow whatever rule you want but keep in mind everyone has reminded her that she can't even consent until Halloween. If we did anything I would be thrown in jail so easily that it would hilarious for everyone but me. But if I know Ruby, we both are drastically underestimating her ability to make decisions and even what she knows." Arslan said as she lowered her hand.

Ignoring the voice in her head to tell her to not do it, Yang delivered another blow to the woman's chest. It seemed to have brought a small smile to her as she could see the woman crumple down onto the floor.

"We aren't done talking. I'm going to go talk to Ruby now. Pick yourself up, so if I can't control my temper as well the next time you can see why I make a living as security." Yang deadpanned as she could see the woman on the floor coughing a bit.

Accepting that as a 'yes' Yang started to walk down the hallway and in the general direction of where her sister had stormed off to. Opening the door, Yang could feel her heart shatter at the sight of Ruby sitting on her bed, knees buried into her face. But she had to be strong.

Yang didn't care if Ruby was attracted to woman, and frankly if Ruby knew how much of a hypocrite she would be if she did have something against them. Hell Yang wouldn't even have anything against her sister if she was attracted to men, or animals or all of the above. But the fact that her _girlfriend_ was the same age as Yang was it just made her feel sick.

Closing Ruby's door carefully, she knew that she had to snap her sister out of this state for her own peace of mind. "She is still here. I just beat her a little." Yang said taking a step towards her sister.

"She isn't like Dad Yang!" Ruby snapped, as she shifted her gaze from her kneecaps to Yang. Trying to show the anger she was feeling. "I mean I have to be the one to initiate anyth-"

"Ruby if you want her to breath you'll stop there." Yang said as she took a seat on her sister's bed. Trying to show any and all forms like she was going to take any of what Ruby had to say to heart at this moment.

"She isn't bad Yang. She is super sweet and loves me for me. And the second I'm uncomfortable with anything from speaking to I'd assume other things she stops. I mean when we were about to leave and she inadvertently asked what dad did to make you hate him... the second I froze she stopped asking." Ruby began as she tried to move further away from the blonde woman in her room.

It was as though the woman was doing nothing but spewing miasma towards her and Arslan. Ruby just really wanted Yang to accept that Arslan was slightly older. If she could get Yang over that single hurdle than nothing of their relationship was going to bother her.

"Ruby, she is the same age as me. Honestly, are all the girls and boys in your grade really that bad?"

"She has nowhere else to go Yang. Her parents kicked her out... she means everything to me and I clearly mean everything to her. I mean we were getting some of the nastiest looks I've ever gotten walking out of her old community... you just need to give her a chance."

"I don't _need_ to give her anything. I don't even feel comfortable with her sleeping here tonight. I mean we used to drink together when we were meant to be in school. And she went hard. Not to mention that she is probably still friends with Reese and Pyrrha. So she does have other places." Yang said hoping that it would be enough to get Ruby off this train of thought because she knew that if Ruby put her mind to it, she could make her life a living hell and she couldn't do anything.

"You promised though Yang..." Ruby interjected as Yang just stared at her with unwavering eyes.

"I promised without you tell me that your girlfriend breaks my biggest rule. Which reminds me. you're grounded for a week." Yang said as she ignored the large eyes her sister developed looking for the reasoning behind the punishment for a non-existing crime. Before Ruby could ask 'why?' Yang decided to remove the doubt now. "You told me you had her in here. Another big rule you broke. Now I'm going to go out, and finish my chat with Arslan." Yang said standing up and walking towards the door, stopping only for a minute remembering something. "Did you eat Ruby?"

"Yeah... Blake brought over some food and I promised to pay her back after tomorrow because Junior wants me to work on the network." Ruby said as Yang just smiled remembering the biggest news she could tell Ruby.

' _I think I'll tell her when she is less mad at me... but I mean some more money coming in is always good regardless._ ' Yang thought as she walked out of the room closing the door. Just preparing herself mentally to not kill the woman while they talked. ' _We may need to go out to make this easier..._ '


	12. Chapter 12

 

Chapter 12:

"Bar. Now." Yang said as she stormed towards the door and flung it open staring at Arslan who was starting to pick herself up. Clearly being a bit uneasy about this whole situation. But the possibility of a much easier out to the tough situation was too good to pass up.

Standing up on shaky legs, Arslan began to stumble towards the front door. Desperately praying that Yang wasn't going to hit her again if the last two hits were anything to go by. Hell she wasn't even sure if Yang hadn't broken something.

But the fact they would be in a public place and she knew that Yang couldn't get arrested because of what would happen to Ruby then. So she supposed that it was merely an empty gesture for Arslan to let her guard down and say something she probably didn't mean to.

Not that there was at this point. Ruby meant everything to Arslan and she'd be damned if she let Yang be the wedge to get between them. She loved Yang like a sister but refused to have her entire world torn to sunder over this small detail. She was not like the other people to have taken advantage of Ruby. She didn't plan on dying and did plan wholeheartedly on making sure that Ruby knew exactly how much she meant to her every day they were alive.

As she walked towards her shoes, Arslan stepped into them as she stared at Yang who seemed to be getting slightly impatient. Something that she couldn't exactly fault because she was probably exhausted.

"Sorry it is taking so long. I just got my ass handed to me. Hell for all I know I could have internal bleeding."

"Do you feel light headed and or dizzy after you collapsed?"

"No."

"Then you don't have internal bleeding. Trust me, as soon as that happens then you can panic a little. Until then shut up and hurry up." Yang deadpanned as she could see Arslan just wincing as she took a step out of the home. She just knew that these next few minutes were going to be do or die. She just hoped that it would be do and not die.

Reaching past Arslan, Yang closed the door with a slam letting Ruby know inadvertently that they were heading out. Just because at this point she wanted to also give Ruby some space as well to think this through fully. Because there was a lot to think about.

Looking towards the stairs, Yang smiled a little at the fact that Arslan was already moving on ahead. If she played her cards right she might even be able to avoid talking to Arslan in some sort of awkward small talk before the bar.

Hell it has been so long since they last saw each other and it was made kind of clear as to why no one in the group invited them out together at the same time any more. Which just made her hope that Weiss was actually in the dark about this. She didn't want to think of what she'd do if it came out that Weiss had known and possibly put Ruby deep into danger.

Feeling her smile get robbed a little once she got to the base of the stairs, she could see Arslan standing just outside the door. Clearly waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, Yang just pushed all the thoughts of anger into the back of her mind for now, as she pushed open the door.

Walking past Arslan, Yang didn't even wait for any sort of reaction as she jumped over the steps and started to walk down the road. Keeping just a short lead as to not lose Arslan, but she secretly just wanted to. Maybe lie to Ruby and claim that she just left. Ruby already believed her once she said that about her dad. What was the matter if she just had to use the same lie twice.

But she supposed that she should at least give the woman a chance. She knew that there wasn't going to be anything said that would allow Yang peace of mind at how safe Ruby was going to be. She already took that chance too many times in the past and it was always just thrown back at her.

Summer assured her that she'd be safe with her... Their father assured her that everything was alright when he would walk into her room at night.

Since then Yang made a vow to herself that she wasn't going to let anyone take that chance. Even if her sister was confident that she should be allowed to take the chance, but Yang knew better than she ever would.

Pushing open the bar door, Yang took a look back to see Arslan not being far behind. Quickly walking up to the bar, Yang gestured for the bartender, not even giving him a chance to make the short distance Yang just spoke up. "Two of the regulars." Yang said lightly patting the counter as she shoved her fist into her pocket and pulled out a note and placed it down as she walked towards one of the tables.

Taking a seat as she could see Arslan walking in. She just had to take multiple deep breaths. Keeping the mantra of how she couldn't hit Arslan right now because that would bring to question in the courts eyes in how Yang was going to be able to look after her. Hell she still knew CPS kept trying to find somewhere that Yang might have let something fall by the wayside. And she certainly didn't want to give them a reason to take Ruby from her.

Seeing Arslan slump into the chair just as the old man placed two glasses onto the table and quickly walked off. Giving Yang just a chance to take a deep breath and stare at Arslan. She knew the best way to protect Ruby right now.

"I have three thousand dollars saved up from working odd shifts and tips. I can probably get that doubled through some means I'm not going to discuss. All of it is yours if you break up with Ruby tonight and never see her again."

Yang's stoic response was enough to shake Arslan a little. Mostly from the fact that was a lot of money Yang was offering that she was probably saving up for something like a better neighbourhood. But she also hadn't ever thought of any of her relationships having a price tag.

It was actually very insulting to Arslan that her once close friend thought that she could be bought out of her relationship like it was some business deal. She was actually debating if it would be worth the ensuing fight to throw a punch.

"You've got to be joking!" Arslan yelled as Yang met her eyes. As though this was nothing more than a game of chicken. The first person to blink would lose.

"If you want more, you'll nee-"

"This isn't about the amount. I don't care if you somehow make it twenty billion. Ruby constantly has been the only thing to make me even get out of bed in the morning. She has been the only reason I had the confidence to come out to my parents and inadvertently turn my back on the community. So I'll repeat you've got to be joking." Arslan snapped as Yang just continued to meet her gaze. This was nothing more than both never backing down.

"Arslan I'm asking nicely here. If you continue there will almost certainly be a breakup. The further you go the harder it will be for Ruby to recover, and by then I wouldn't mind nor care if I go to jail. I'll even relinquish guardianship of Ruby to Jacques or Ghira. You'll probably end up dead and I'll probably end up on death row." Yang continued as she continued to stare into the olive green eyes and knowing that her message was being taken at least partially seriously.

"What if Ruby breaks up with me? Then what? What if we never break up and live to the end of our lives in happy bliss? I don't care if you want to kick me out, I can crash with Reese, but don't try and fucking act like this a business deal. This is love. If you would rather us fight to prove it fine, I'll fight. I doubt I'd win but maybe you'll figure out how serious I am with your sister." Arslan countered as she stared into lilac eyes she could have sworn changed a little to red before changing back.

As Yang pushed the glass closer to Arslan towards her. "You forget how easy it would be for me if I wanted you gone. It would be a single call. And I don't care where you go after tomorrow. But when I get home, I'm taking Ruby's phone, and when you break her heart... I'm going to break every bone in your body."

"I don't plan to ever break her heart. But if I do, feel free because chances are I need someone to smack sense into me at that moment." Arslan said as she took the offered glass and waited until after Yang raised her own and took a drink before she'd have one.

* * *

Yang slipped the key into the door and tossed it open. She didn't even wait to walk to the back of the apartment. Opening the door, she frowned at the sight of Ruby sitting on her computer with her headphones on, lightly bobbing her head to the tune of whatever it was she was listening to.

Walking behind her, Yang lightly grabbed the cord of the ear bud that was in her right ear and gave it a tug downwards popping it from its position. Turning towards the offending person, Ruby just glared at her sister who just matched the gaze.

"Give me your phone, and shut your computer down. It is late." Yang said as she held her hand out just waiting for her sister to place the item into it.

"It's on my nightstand. I already told everyone you are a lying butt." Ruby stated as she turned back to the screen and started to press the keys just as fast as she had been. "And I'm nearly done this small thing." Ruby continued as she could almost hear her sister rolling her eyes.

"I don't care. I'll tell everyone the same thing I told you. I deserve the right to go back on what I promised you because I didn't know there was an age gap. Be glad I didn't call the cops and am letting her stay here tonight." Yang said as she walked towards the nightstand and picked up the phone. "And I'm giving you five minutes before I trip the mains." Yang said as she flipped the phone over and pulled the back off.

"She isn't Dad for the nth time Yang. You know her... she is just a sweetheart. That is it." Ruby continued as she pressed one of the few standard hotkeys that Yang recognised. Shaking her head, Yang knew she had to remove all she once knew of Arslan out of her head. No one was good enough for Ruby.

Pulling the battery, sim card, and sd card from her phone, Yang tossed the shell onto the bed as debated if she should just get into the sim card to check any and all messages Ruby might have sent just to make sure herself nothing was below board. But if she knew her sister she probably had something hidden in the sim or memory card that would wipe everything if someone got into it and didn't do something right.

"Everyone who is older than you Ruby I don't care how they act. To me they are nothing more than dad two point oh." Yang whispered knowing her sister would have heard her. There was no way she hadn't. But the point still rang true for Yang.

Standing up from the computer, Ruby pressed the power button and stretched as she could see Yang standing there as though she was making sure everything was shut off. "Weiss told me to tell you to call her. She sounded mad... but that could be because I told her you were being a lying butt that instead of listening to reason went out to what just had to be the bar." Ruby said as she could almost feel Yang groan.

"Just go brush your teeth and get to bed." Yang said once she realised she had been standing there for a while. Already loathing the fact that this was going to be a hard thing for her to explain to her girlfriend. But knew that at the very least that it wasn't going to be an impossible thing to get out from. Just slightly nightmarish.

"Can't I at least say good night to my girlfriend? I know monogamy traditions are a strange concept to you but that is one we've had for years." Ruby said as Yang just stared at her. Suddenly the idea of killing her sister's girlfriend seemed like a good idea. She didn't even care how she did it.

"You can tell her good night from here. You and I both know the walls are paper thin." Yang countered as Ruby crossed her arms and glared at her. She knew that Yang wasn't being this pedantic for the sake of her safety. It was just to piss her off. A feat that Ruby knew her sister wouldn't be able to keep up given how her sister never could.

Lilac meeting silver, neither wanting to back down, the only thing that was keeping Yang in this was the simple fact she knew from experience she couldn't give Ruby an inch. Once she did she'd take a mile and then some. Hell she had no doubt that Ruby was already planning her victory speech.

As neither seemed to back down, Arslan decided to remind them of her presence as well as end this skirmish. "Good night Ruby." Arslan yelled down the hall as she walked towards where her duffel bag still sat. Quickly pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt as she could hear some grumbling followed by a door opening and closing.

Yang turned back to where her sister was to see her missing and clearly in the bathroom. Walking the few steps, Yang opened her door and placed the items she took from Ruby onto her dresser before she closed her door again.

Taking the few extra steps, Yang opened the spare closet and pulled out a pillow and a blanket from there before walking back down the hall towards the living room. Tossing them onto the couch Yang stared at Arslan who seemed to have gotten changed pretty quickly.

"I'm going to sleep with my door open, if I see you go in, you'll wish I called the cops earlier. Because they will be called, and I will stab you so many times you'll be more holes than human. Am I clear?" Yang asked rhetorically as Arslan started to rub her ribs once again.

"I'm not going to do anything Yang. I plan to sleep and hope it gets easier to breath tomorrow." Arslan said as she reached towards the pile of items Yang had brought into the room. Placing the pillow down she could see Yang walking over towards the door and slipping on she didn't know how many locks.

Reaching forward again, ignoring the flare of pain in her ribs Arslan grabbed the blanket and started to right herself and just stare at Yang. As though her question was written on her forehead, Yang spoke up. "We don't live in a nice neighbourhood. But it is the best we can afford."

"How bad is it? It never looks bad during the day." Arslan asked as Yang started to rub her eyes.

"In the last year there has been something like eight break ins in this building, two murders, three suicides, and the cops are called on a near daily basis for some drug deal. So yeah, I'm going to make sure the easy way in is secure." Yang said and didn't even bother to wait for the next question. She just walked down the hallway once again.

Stopping at the bathroom door again, Yang started to knock slightly rougher than intended before Ruby opened the door and slipped past the blonde and walking into her own room and closing the door.

Sighing Yang reached into the room before flicking the light off knowing that she'd still be up for a while just to talk to Weiss trying to explain the situation. Hell she knew if Ruby found out that she had revealed the almost monumental secret they've tried to keep, she'd have a lot more to worry about than just a slightly peeved Weiss.

Walking into her room, Yang grabbed the items she pulled from Ruby's phone and started to pull her bed over a little to get access to the small safe she had. Turning in the combination, Yang pulled the handle and slipped the items in before spinning the dial once again. Shoving the bed back to its place, Yang pulled her phone out and smiled at the battery percentage that stared back at her.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Yang plugged her phone in and quickly scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for. Pressing the name, she quickly held the phone to her ear as she got into a comfortable spot to see out her door.

" _Hey..._ "

"Hey Weiss. I'd love to explain myself but Ruby is probably eavesdropping thinking I'd tell you something I didn't tell her so she could guilt me. But she should remember that the bed moving disguises the door opening and closing but not the footsteps." Yang said as she could hear some sulking steps leading back in the direction of Ruby's room.

' _Need to try a lot harder than that Ruby... a lot harder if you want to get one over on me._ '


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Thanks again for this Reese." Arslan said as she could see her teal haired friend just chuckling a little as she opened the door and closed it behind her blonde friend. "By the way... long shot, do you have any sort of pain killers on hand? Yang left me with these huge bruises." Arslan asked walking into what would be her new room for a while if what Ruby said was true. Not that she could blame Yang any given if half of what they talked about was true.

"Pyr tossed most out of the good ones out and keeps the ones we do have under lock and key because she is uber paranoid I'll take some codeine. Acting like any time she is prescribed it is the first time I'm allergic to it." Reese said in an off hand remark loud enough for her friend to hear it as she came back into the room. "So let me see, and I'll decide if we should wake Pyr up."

Arslan just shook her head as she walked over and took a careful seat down. Just really not wanting to make the pain flare up any more than it did with her simply sleeping on Ruby's couch. Hell she had no doubt that she probably screamed at least once in the night from twisting just right.

"I'm not going to show you because I know you'll probably take pictures to show Pyrrha again." Arslan said as she started to rub her ribs lightly, just trying to defuse what pain there was.

"Do that three times and you get branded for life. Ruby didn't seem to mind any when I sent them to her. She was just curious as to how I got them. But that was about it." Reese said with a small chuckle as she could feel herself sulk at the sound of footsteps walking into the living room. Looking up she frowned at the sight of Pyrrha yawning as she walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Reese. "What woke you up babe?" Reese asked wanting to know should she punish herself or Arslan somehow.

"Just had a bad dream. The screaming of Arslan trying to come in the window didn't help any." Pyrrha said softly as she felt one of Reese's arms wrapped around her in a protective manner. Something that Pyrrha knew that Reese knew it always brought comfort to her. "What was the screaming about anyway"

"Yang didn't pull back like we all thought she would. I think it is because they were totally banging in the living room."

"We weren't having sex. We've never had sex. And we probably won't have sex until her birthday. Why does everyone jump to that conclusion? Shockingly I do have self control." Arslan corrected as she began to fix the way she was sitting. Just taking some careful breaths as she could feel some small pains once again. "Anyways we were kissing, she was straddling my lap. Yang came home, pulled her off and proceeded to beat my ass. Repeatedly. And if what Yang later told me, I don't blame her any."

Peeking the couple's curiosity as she spoke, Arslan shook her head. She knew that she couldn't outright lie to them about it, but she also couldn't really in good conscience tell them something like that. It wasn't her place. Hell if it didn't come from Yang she would have thought the person was outright lying to get a reaction or telling the truth just to hurt Ruby.

"Guys, not my place to tell. Let's just say if I ever meet her dad, I'll beat his ass till he dies and not feel even a fraction of guilt for it. Now seriously, my chest is killing me and I still doubt Yang's rule of thumb for internal bleeding." Arslan said as Pyrrha rubbed her eyes and stood up to swap what side of Reese she was sitting on. Being just between her and Arslan.

Moving the blonde's hand, Pyrrha started to move her shirt up, lightly biting her lip because she really didn't want to look at something terrible after just waking up. "If it was internal bleeding you'd be dead by now. And I was the one to tell Yang about the major symptoms." Pyrrha said glad at what she could see. Namely the large purple like mark at the bottom of Arslan's rib cage. "It is just a bruise." Pyrrha said lightly smacking Reese's hand that was stretching from behind her to do what she just knew was poke the injury.

"It actually hurts to breath." Arslan spoke feeling glad at Pyrrha moving her shirt back down.

"That is because where she hit. You are going to have a few bad days but the worst is behind you. But I'll bring you something in a..." Pyrrha started, stopping as she looked out the window and frowned. "Isn't Ruby meant to be in school?" Pyrrha asked as she could feel Reese wrapping her arms around her midsection as the trio looked out the window to see the teen crossing the street, whistling all the while.

"Well shit... there goes my plans. Remind me again why we don't watch porn with her in the building? Because I found this really really hot one." Reese asked as Pyrrha shook her head and started to pry the arms from around her waist.

"Because Reese, she is a minor. And we'd be breaking the law. You can wait a few hours till you inevitably show me it. But I swear if it is another video of the 'sexy doctor' dominating a patient I'm going to be mad." Pyrrha said opening up the window knowing it got Ruby's attention as she started to walk towards it.

Reese leaned back and rolled her eyes. "Hey, everyone has a kink. Isn't that right Jollyfangs." Reese said almost laughing at the look that donned Pyrrha's face as she turned around to glare at the woman. As though it would stop Reese from laughing. "Relax. Arslan probably is the same... if not definitely gets off to not getting off."

"Not even going to ask." Arslan said as she watched Pyrrha pull in Ruby. A small laugh as she fell over a little. Before Arslan could even register Ruby's presence, she was already sitting next to her as though nothing was going on. It was causing some minor anger in Arslan just because she felt like she'd be blamed and she didn't want to see Yang when she was really mad.

"So, what is everyone doing? Besides of course realising that if you tell Yang I'm here I'll brick every single thing connected to the internet in this building and point them to you." Ruby said snapping their attentions away from where she should be and the fact she was there now. "I hope you two are treating my Lioness a lot better than how my stupid sister did." Ruby said as she leaned over to hug Arslan getting met with a slight push just bringing a frown onto her followed by pouting eyes.

Groaning internally as she could see Ruby's lower lip start to quiver, Arslan just started to steel her nerves as she pulled Ruby into a one armed hug. Just biting her lip as she she tried to resist the urge to scream at the top of her lungs.

"I promise I'll talk to my sister to convince her to stop being a liar. I mean her phone is already locked right now. And I'll unlock soon. She just needs to learn her lesson. For multiple reasons... one of which was talking about something she really shouldn't have. And I swear if you talk about it Arslan." Ruby said giving the woman a squeeze knowing just from the way she had tensed that her chest was in pain. It even hurt Ruby a little to know she'd be causing more pain, but she had to make sure it was clear to Arslan that this wasn't something that she wanted out for her friends to figure out.

Hell Ruby would have loved it if Arslan never found out. But what she could do now was prevent her from ever telling anyone that didn't need to know. Which if Ruby was being honest the answer to that was no one ever needed to know.

"How did you hear what Yang told the furry in the closet? You didn't bug her phone did you?" Reese asked as Ruby just let go of Arslan and shivered at the thought of hearing some of her sister's conversations. Ranging from something boring to something that she would actually push her sister to get her some counselling.

"What!? No! Gross! I'd never bug her phone because my poor brain could never handle that strain. The walls we have are paper thin. I mean I can hear it when someone pees and I'm in the kitchen. Even if I was crying like when Jaune was when Pyrrha shot him down. .. I could still hear what was said." Ruby corrected as Reese just started to laugh, only getting cut off by Pyrrha pressing her lips into Reese's before pulling back.

As she smiled and turned back to Ruby and Arslan, Pyrrha was about to speak up when she remembered Arslan was probably in a lot of pain. Noticing her friend walking out of the room, Arslan took a deep breath to try and right the pain she was feeling, just glad that Ruby was there.

"So what are you doing out of school today? I only ask because you really should be in." Arslan spoke softly as Ruby just smiled faintly as she leaned further into the embrace.

"I was worried about you. Plus... can you please not tell anyone about you know what? I really just want to forget about those times." Ruby whispered feeling Arslan just hold her tighter, as though she had tried to protect Ruby from the past. It brought some comfort to Ruby given everything.

"I wouldn't dream about telling anyone Ruby. I will say if I ever meet him, he won't be breathing for very long." Arslan whispered as Ruby just shook her head into Arslan's side. Just hoping her discomfort was clear enough for the woman she loved to understand that Ruby didn't want anything to happen to the man.

Looking up, Arslan accepted the pills with her free hand and quickly slipped them into her mouth before accepting the water and taking a mouthful of it. Just glad that Ruby seemed to accept the comfort and strength that Arslan seemed to give her.

It was a pleasant feeling to her. Just the fact she was protecting what was precious to her at this point. "By the way Weiss is coming over. She knew of this plan in advance. Told me she has something to come clean about at the same time... even promised to bring happiness you can eat." Ruby muttered as Reese began to snicker, Pyrrha planted her lips on Reese's again. Pulling back, Pyrrha let out a loud 'eep' as Reese pulled her into her lap.

"You don't get to shut up my joke spree twice like that. Hell if we didn't have company right now, I'd take you right here Jollyfangs. I'd even let you spank me." Reese said as Pyrrha wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Why would she spank you? This isn't one of those weird things like tying people down and using fake thingies is it? And why did you call Pyrrha Jollyfangs?" Ruby asked sitting up to stare at her friends.

"It is complicated Ruby. But they want to have sex that isn't traditional." Arslan said pulling Ruby into her lap, just ignoring the feeling of her ribs twisting and pulling with the muscles as she could feel Ruby get comfortable. The comfort that Ruby's presence brought was so much better than the pills she had just taken.

"That's weird. What happened to kissing? And cuddling?" Ruby asked just resting her head on top of Arslan's. Curious as to why the couple sitting next to her had taken to laughing lightly.

Turning to Arslan, Ruby planted a kiss on her lips, just enjoying the feeling of Arslan's arms around her. She knew she wasn't going to find anything that really came close to the protection that she wanted. Pulling back from the kiss, Ruby just smiled as she stared into the green eyes of her love. Everything was sweet and near perfect to her in that moment.

She just wanted this moment to never end.

But the world seemed to want to remind Ruby that everything must end. She only wished it hadn't ended from the buzzing sound in the apartment. Looking towards where Reese and Pyrrha had been, she frowned at the empty spot. Quickly craning her body towards the door, she could see Reese nearly sprinting towards it, a towel just wrapped around her as she picked up the pseudo phone.

"I swear to god if this isn't Weiss." Reese said as she turned around to face Ruby and Arslan.

" _Just buzz the door open you dolt._ " The entire room could hear as Reese rolled her eyes hanging the phone up and pressing the button next to it. Before Ruby or Arslan could even respond, Reese was running back into the heart of the apartment.

Climbing off of Arslan's lap, Ruby started to walk towards the door just getting ready to open it. Feeling a little worried about Reese, Arslan just shook her head. "Don't question it Ruby. Just know that they are going to be having sex... and from what Reese has told me they could be doing that for a while so we best get out of here." Arslan said leveraging herself up wincing from having her true panacea wasn't anywhere near her but she wasn't going to put Ruby through hearing Reese and Pyrrha.

It was a little amusing to her that at least one of the sister duo was concerned with her well being. But she could push through this pain. As she got to the door, Arslan pulled Ruby towards her as she simultaneously opened the door. A little glad that she hadn't taken her shoes off yet.

"REESE! PYRRHA! WE'RE HEADING OUT!" Arslan yelled as she could hear a small groan coming from the back of the home. It was a little funny that if what Reese had told her it was from Pyrrha.

"Okay!" Pyrrha started, getting cut off by a moan that was just ripped from her. "Give us a few hours and we'll join you guys!" Pyrrha continued as Arslan just shivered at the thought of how eventually that would be her and Ruby as well or at least that is what she hoped.

Shaking the thought from her head, Arslan gestured for Ruby to walk out as she turned around. "Don't rush it Pyrrha... you two... just... keep it legal." Arslan said not waiting for a response as she closed the door and started to walk down the hallway to see Ruby waiting for her as Weiss was walking up the stairs, looking annoyed as she hung up the phone.

"Ruby, I promise I'll come clean. But Sun just called and said he is worried about Blake. So can we just swing by her place first?" Weiss asked as she looked towards Arslan, just glad that Yang hadn't been violent enough to actually cause the woman to end with a trip to the hospital.

"Why would he call you and not Winter? I mean it makes more sense to call the woman's significant other and the cops..." Ruby asked as she grabbed Arslan's hand and started to follow Weiss.

"Because Blake and Winter aren't dating Ruby. We just joke about Winter because she acts like an inept schoolgirl around Blake." Weiss said in defence of Sun's action. Already knowing that something big had to have happened if resorted to calling someone else over actually going there and seeing Blake himself. That was when a thought occurred to her. "And can you please give your sister her phone back? What happens if she needs to contact you or one of us?"

Pouting Ruby rolled her eyes as she leaned into Arslan's shoulder. She knew nothing dangerous would happen to Yang. Even if her jobs were a lot more dangerous than what Ruby would have liked, but she knew that Yang would be stubborn enough to not die.

"She needs to be punished for lying. Plus I don't have my phone. She'll have it back by tonight. I mean she can still get calls and use it. Just can't make anything out going. Nothing bad will happen in the meantime though." Ruby stated as she just felt a small chill as she walked outside again.

Feeling Ruby shiver, Arslan pulled the woman into a tighter embrace as they made a short walk to Weiss' car. With each step she felt more and more comfort from Ruby returning the embrace the best she could from her angle. Even if the warmth on the surface Ruby could give was minimal, the very least it did do was warm Arslan's heart.

Pressing the unlock button, Arslan nearly groaned vocally at the feeling of Ruby pulling away and running towards the back seat. Shaking her head, Arslan reached for the passenger seat and started to climb in. Laughing a little at the fact that she could hear Ruby humming a tune.

"By the way... are you sure Winter and Blake aren't dating? I mean Yang agrees with you... but it is typically wise to go with the opposite of what Yang says. How I've gotten this far in life with the cops only being called twice." Ruby said as they older duo in front turned around to look at her.

"That explains a lot..." Weiss said in a small mutter as Arslan just shook her head.

"You counting the science fair Ruby? Because the entire school needed to be evacuated three times." Arslan said almost chuckling at the sight of Ruby crossing her arms and pouting.

"That isn't my fault. I told everyone it was pressure sensitive. And yes I made it for that joke..." Ruby sulked as the older duo turned back around and just started to chuckle at the comment. "Now come on. Blake could be in danger."

 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

 

Walking up the stairs, Ruby can’t help but feel a little angry by the man and woman standing at the base of the stairs. Especially if Sun was right and there was something that required help. The only joy was that she could see Arslan restraining herself from punching the woman as she started to go through her bag. Not to mention just the mere threat from Weiss of having their jobs somehow stopped them from doing the frisk search.

 

As they walked up to the door, Ruby couldn’t help but feel at least a little bit better at the fact the door was closed. It meant that the damages had to have been minimal. Balling her fist up, Ruby restrained a laugh as Weiss start to knock on the door with a firm scowl on her face.

 

Reaching her hand back into Arslan’s, Ruby was little glad that the woman had at least not broken a law and attacked one of Blake’s guards. It was something chuckle worthy from her constant thoughts of Arslan just getting into a dangerous situation with people who knew how to kill and probably wouldn’t feel that bad for doing it.

 

The door opening to reveal Blake standing there with the black yukata just covering her, Ruby couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as the girl just groaned. “Thought you guys were the Japanese delivery.” Blake muttered as she stuck her head out to start swiveling it around as though she was looking for that very thing. Frowning, she turned her focus back to the people standing still at the base of her stairs. “Perry you know the drill right?”

 

“Yes Miss Belladonna.” The largest man there said without taking his gaze off the streets.

 

Happy with the answer, Blake frowned as Weiss pushed past her and the door with Ruby and Arslan just following behind her. Groaning a little Blake closed the door just after they stepped into the spacious flat.

 

Gasping a little, the trio took in what just had to be the ransacking of Blake’s home from the looks of it. The normally immaculate house was in a mess, the coffee table overturned, clothes everywhere, even a few holes in the walls.

 

“What happened here? Like were you robbed?” Arslan asked as she looked at Blake scanning the open rooms.  As though she was trying to figure out a lie.

 

“Think about that one Arslan. I may be a politician's daughter, but I have trained guards here like all the time, with shoot to kill orders. No one is dumb enough to do that.” Blake said quickly walking into the kitchen. A small chuckle as she spoke from just the thought that her friends were worried about her property.

 

Walking over to a pair of white lace cups, Weiss carefully picked it up as they could hear the shower starting. “A booty call!? I swear when I see Sun again I’m going to stab him.” Weiss seethed as Ruby scanned the room.

 

“How did the holes happen then?” Ruby asked innocently as Weiss started to shake a finger that was supporting the bra at Blake as though she was trying to show her irritation to the woman.

 

“I’m not going to explain the birds and the bees to you Ruby... that is something that Arslan or Yang should do.” Blake stated as she grabbed a large glass and started to fill it with water. “And I’d put the bra down if I were you Weiss.” Blake warned as she turned the sink off and took a large gulp of it. 

 

“I know where babies come from.” Ruby countered as she could see Blake just shaking her head as the sound of the shower turned off. “That still doesn’t explain the holes... that just raises more questions.” Ruby continued as Weiss turned around to face her.

 

“One of them slammed their head back in pleasure Ruby. Now if you don’t mind, I’m trying to show Blake how mad I am.” Weiss interjected as she turned back to stare at the raven haired woman. A minor fire in her eyes as though her time had just been wasted, and not doing what she had planned by doing this fool’s errand.

 

“Weiss, seriously, I’d put the bra down if I were you.” Blake continued as Weiss just started to pray that looks could kill. Just so Blake would learn then and there how serious she was with her annoyance. Before Weiss could respond there was a few loud steps towards the bathroom door, “I warned you.” Blake said as the door opened causing Weiss to just stare down.

 

Craning her neck a little to try and see why Weiss froze, before long, Arslan pulled her into her lap as Winter walked into the hallway, a towel just covering her as she grabbed the bra on Weiss’ outstretched finger and started to walk back from where she came from.

 

At that simple sight, Ruby couldn’t help but laugh as she threw her hands up in victory, ignoring the hand covering her eyes. She wasn’t sure which part was the best. That she knew she was right all along or the fact that Weiss was now seemingly frozen to her spot.

 

“I knew it! I so knew you and Winter were a thing!” Ruby called out as she moved Arslan’s hand down just in time to see Weiss being lead over to the couch by Blake and lowered down to sit.

 

“We weren’t a thing until like three hours ago... you know just after I dropped off the food for you two.” Blake said in her defence as Arslan coughed.

 

“That was closer to fourteen hours ago Blake. In that time Yang beat my ass, I moved in with Reese temporarily and Ruby is trying to get me killed by ditching school.” Arslan said as Blake stood up and lightly shook her head as though she was trying to add up something.

 

All of this while Ruby was in Arslan’s lap, laughing at the fact that she just knew she had to rub it in everyone’s faces that she was right about Blake and Winter. “Huh... guess Reese was right, it is hard to be sleepy with a hot chick pounding you hard.”

 

As Blake spoke, Arlsan could just see Weiss shiver a bit. Something that was made even better by the fact that they could hear Winter humming some sort of tune that no one seemed to recognise. No one really knew of.

 

However that didn’t stop the small brunette sitting in Arslan’s lap from laughing as hard as she had been. As though this really had been the best thing for her to have been told in a long time. Something that was lost a little on just about everyone, but her mirth still seemed infectious.

 

“Wait, shouldn’t you be in school Ruby?” Blake asked as she could see Winter walking into the room, slipping the buttons on her blouse as she took stock of her sister. A small laugh wanting to leave her throat but she held steadfast in not letting it out to the world to her.

 

“That totally reminds me of two things, one I need to rub this in Yang’s face that like always I was right. And two if you tell Yang, I’m bricking everything near this place, and letting them know it was Blake’s and or Winter’s doing.” Ruby said shortly after regaining her ability to talk. She didn’t know which was better the fact that she was right, the fact Arslan had willingly pulled her into her lap, the fact no one was judging her and Arslan, or the fact that Weiss was holding her older sister’s bra.

 

Everything just seemed to form into this one uniformly hilarious thing for her. As they glanced towards the brunette and blonde who just shrugged her shoulders. As though it was clear that she really had no idea what it was about.

 

“So how long has this been going on? And why did Sun call Weiss making it seem like there was immediate need for us?” Ruby asked as she moved back further into the embrace of her girlfriend, just being careful as to not hurt Arslan further as she felt the strong arms rest just around her hips.

 

“Because he is clearly a sore loser. And it has only been going on since last night.” Winter said calmly as she quickly bent down and planted a kiss on Blake’s lips. A smile as she pulled back and looked towards her sister. Patting the smaller girl’s face, Winter couldn’t help but laugh at her. “Now, the better question is... why would you let her sit there after what we did there last night?” Winter baited out as she could see the colour drain from Weiss’ face once again as she jumped up and spun around to stare at the couch.

 

Chuckling a little as she took her sister’s seat, Winter just smiled at her as though nothing was wrong. “I was of course telling a joke dear sister. We never made it from the floor in here. However I would be wary of where you stand in the kitchen if that really is a bother to you.” Winter continued as she lowered her head to rest on Blake’s shoulder. Just enjoying the colour of red encompassing Weiss’ features.

 

“Blake... where is the food?” Winter asked as in as casual of a manner as possible, just hoping that Weiss would eventually gather what was happening and just come to terms with it. She knew that it was probably going to take Weiss a while longer, but that wasn’t really much of an issue.

 

“It hasn’t come yet. It was them, and do you seriously need to tease her? I do want to get her to leave my place sometime in the future.” Blake asked as she started to rub her cheek against the top of Winter’s head as they watched Weiss. It was as though this was the most interesting thing as she tried to figure everything out.

 

“Ruby, tell me, does your sister like to tease you over small things for no logical reason?” Winter asked as she started to enjoy the simple fact that Weiss seemed to be scanning the carpeted floor for any discolouration. It was beyond laughable for her.

 

“All the time. To the point I’m positive that it is like an older sister’s right. I mean she once spent five months sanding the door frame to remove previous marks of my height to raise them an inch to make me think I’m shrinking. And nine months adding shims under the same door frame to make me think I’m growing.” Ruby said as she twisted on Arslan’s lap so she could wrap her arms around Arslan and actually look at Blake and Winter.

 

As she could see the blissful smile on their faces, she couldn’t help but smile. It made her feel that much better. Everyone seemed like they were finding their loves... it was only going to be a matter of time before Yang would accept her and Arslan. But she supposed it could wait until Yang found at least a steady relationship.

 

“Come now Weiss, this is starting to bore me. You were holding my bra, be glad you weren’t holding my panties. I didn’t act like this when you told me who you were dating.” Winter spoke earning Ruby’s curiosity being renewed as she stopped hugging Arslan’s head and turned to face Weiss.

 

“Your dating someone Weiss? Tell me who it is. Do I know them? Is it Jaune? Because if it is I think it would round off the group... plus he did always have a thing for you and was a bit heartbroken after Pyrrha shot him down.” Ruby asked as she could have sworn she could have seen Blake tense up partially at the comment. It didn’t really make sense to her, but she had to admit that it was nice to see that everyone was happy except Yang. “So it isn’t Jaune but I know them... is it Nora? Because I always thought she had a thing for Ren... unless it is Ren... but I always thought he had a thing for Nora.”

 

“What’s this dear sister? You haven’t informed your best friend of your dalliances? Now that doesn’t seem right given the situation.” Winter spoke as Weiss closed her eyes to try and will this away.

 

As the few seconds ticked by something must have clicked in Weiss to get her to react in any capacity. “I was going to tell her until I blacked out there. When did we get to Blake’s?” Weiss asked as she looked from her sister and to Ruby.

 

“About twenty minutes ago and you held Winter’s bra... I mean I don’t even act like that when I have to clean up Yang’s clothes after she had some drunken fling.” Ruby said as she was a little glad at the head resting on her shoulder. “Like, I’d pick her panties up with a twenty foot pole, but I still don’t have that much of an issue.” Ruby continued as she reached up to lightly run her fingers through Arslan’s hair.

 

“Come on now Weiss. It is only fair that you come clean.” Winter said as she could see her sister shrink a little where she stood. To the point that Winter was actually feeling a little bad for teasing Weiss. A type of bad that was replaced quickly by all the joy it brought her. “I mean if not, I’m sure I could mention it.” Winter continued as she bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from letting out a bark of laughter at her sister’s attempt to glare.

 

Seeing that it wasn’t working, Weiss turned to Ruby and just took a deep breath. “Ruby, I’ve been dating your sister since highschool.” Weiss said as she could see Ruby starting to shiver at the thought.

 

“Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!” Ruby said as she closed her eyes and started to wish that the blatant lie would end. Sooner preferably over later. Opening her eyes to look at Weiss Ruby just shivered once again. “So anytime I’m called away from tech support when Yang is home it is because you two are banging? That is so gross! I used to sleep there!”

 

Turning her head the little Arslan could, she looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow. “Used to?” Arslan asked as Ruby turned her head a little to look at the blonde woman.

 

“I can’t sleep there now. It was bad enough when I thought it was just Yang bringing home strange-” Ruby said before interrupting herself as she turned to face Weiss again. “Ew! You fucking animals! Those times I’ve walked in and found you sitting on the table or counter!?” Ruby stated as she shivered once again from the memory that she was going to need to start repressing if she wanted to ever step foot in the apartment again.

 

“Your sister has needs too Ruby.” Weiss said as she ignored the snickering from Blake and Winter.

 

“I don’t ever want to hear those kinds of needs. Ever. Ever ever.” Ruby stated as she was glad Arslan was holding onto her because she would have walked off otherwise. “God a thought just occurred... was that you in those weird videos I had to scrub from Yang’s phone?” Ruby asked as she could see Weiss blushing a little. “Second thought, don’t tell me. Ever. All those did was raise so many more questions.” Ruby said as she started to rub her eyes in some hope that it would help her with forgetting this had ever happened.

 

“This has been very illuminating. Is it a Schnee thing to just do it in every possible room?” Blake asked as Ruby shot the white haired woman a glare.

 

“We didn’t do it in ever room. Like we didn’t do it in Ruby’s room.” Weiss corrected as Ruby just shivered again.

 

“Glad to know there is a line like that... now I just need to start a fire.” Ruby said as she grabbed hold of Arslan’s hands and stood up to look at her friend. “Arslan come on... wait please tell me you didn’t know.” Ruby said idly as her girlfriend stood up and grabbed the offered hand.

 

Smiling at the teen holding her hand, Arslan almost chuckled with Blake at that comment. “Ruby excluding last night I haven’t talked to your sister since before she left highschool to get her GED and start working. And as you know Weiss and I haven’t always played nice with each other.” Arslan said as Ruby breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Where are you guys going? I drove us here.” Weiss asked as Ruby groaned mentally.

 

“I’m going to go home, brick Yang’s phone until she learns not to traumatise me with the idea of her and Weiss... doing things outside the bedroom. Buy some stump killer... torch the apartment. And then drink a big ol’ glass of bleach.”

 

As the death glare match continued, there came a knock on the door that Blake smiled at as she quickly walked over to open it. Accepting the brown paper bag from the security guard outside before closing the door and walking back to take a seat next to Winter.

 

“You were right, this is kinda funny. I wonder who is going to blink first.” Blake said as she opened the bag to start pulling out several small trays. “Probably Weiss. She seems like the type that would be a bottom.” Blake said with a laugh as Winter opened one of the trays and reached into the bag to pull out the paper covered chopsticks.

 

“Weiss won’t be the first to blink. And I doubt she would be the bottom. It is a point of pride with Schnee we are the aggressors in the bedroom.” Winter said as she patted pointed to the seat next to her for Arslan to sit down. “I’d even bet on it. If she is, I’ll let you spank me.” Winter whispered as Blake just smiled.

 

“Deal.” Blake said as they both continued to stare. Hoping to have an answer.

 

As the seconds ticked by, both wanting to know who would be placed over who’s knee. After a few more moments that felt like hours to Blake and Winter they finally got the answer as Weiss broke eye contact and looked down.

 

“Well, I guess you can spank me once they leave.” Winter said with a shrug as she could see Weiss shiver at that comment.


	15. Chapter 15

 

Chapter 15:

"YANG! WHERE ARE YOU!" Ruby yelled as she dragged Arslan into one of the sketchiest places she had ever been. She hadn't even realised that the night club doors were ever open at this time in the day. But apparently they were.

"She isn't here. She is off." Came the voice of the intimidatingly large man walking down a flight of stairs a little shocked at the sight of Ruby's companion with her. What made it even more curious as to why she was there given how close the sisters were with each other. "Didn't she tell you?" The man asked as Ruby rolled her eyes once more.

"Junior, think if I knew why would I be screaming for her here?" Ruby said with a sigh as she let go of Arslan's hand and started to rub her eyes. After a few minutes, the crimson haired woman took her hands away from her face and frowned at the hurt expression on the man. "Sorry I snapped Junior. I just found out disturbingly, Yang is dating one of my best friends after she gave me flack last night for dating Arslan. So I'm very pissed at her right now." Ruby continued as she took a deep breath and looked around to check to see if she might have made a small scene.

"That's fine. When can I expect you to fix the computers here?" The man asked as Ruby bit the inside of her cheek.

It was just because the simple fact remained that she forgot about it. Normally she'd remember these things just as to avoid these kinds of things. "Sorry... I don't have my stuff. After I go and yell at Yang, possibly kill her... depends on my mood really, I'll get my gear and come back." Ruby said hoping the man would understand that she couldn't exactly do the work without her laptop or her memory sticks.

"Fine, as long as I have the system by tonight. The DJ had to call off for some personal reasons, and I can't open without music." The man stated as Ruby took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much Junior. I'll be back soon." Ruby said as she turned around and grabbed Arslan's hand and started to pull her out of the building.

Ignoring the glaring sun that shone into her eyes as she felt a small resistance from Arslan pulling her back a little. Spinning around, at the feeling, she knew that she was possibly going to scream at Arslan, but was cut off by a hand being placed over her mouth.

"Ruby listen to me first. Okay?" Arslan started as she could see Ruby's head move up and down. "I get that you are pissed at Yang. But this is an apple and oranges comparison. What is with death charge towards what is possibly going to be my untimely death." Arslan continued as she pulled her hand away from Ruby's mouth.

"It's complicated Arslan..." Ruby whispered as she could see Arslan just staring at her with a lazy expression. Taking a deep breath Ruby bit her lip and looked into Arslan's green eyes before she spoke again, "Yang and I always prided ourselves of being honest with each other. That is mostly why she was so mad at you... the age difference doesn't help. But the fact that I lied from simply not telling her."

"From what I heard it was more so about me possibly being a repeat of your dad." Arslan whispered as Ruby just chuckled a little at her.

"That is mostly where the being honest comes from. When my Dad was doing... that... I believed in what he said of how no one was meant to know about it. So I didn't tell anyone. Yang... I'm not sure how she found out but she did, she just did and that was when we promised to tell each other nearly everything. There is only about three secrets I have that I haven't told anybody." Ruby whispered softly as she started to drag Arslan a bit further along.

Both seemingly just enjoying with the walk as Ruby took a deep breath. "I mean... I don't even know how to word some of the secrets. Especially when anytime I think about them I start to cry a little." Ruby continued as she could feel Arslan letting go of her hand and quickly wrapping her in a one armed hug.

"I'm not going to ask you to tell me anything Ruby. I don't want to know if you don't want to tell me." Arslan said trying to push back any tears Ruby might have growing inside her eyes at this moment. That was a sight that she just could never really stand to see. The idea of tears being in Ruby's eyes just never made sense to her.

"Thanks." Ruby whispered as she wrapped an arm around Arslan's waist. She was glad that the taller woman wasn't going to push the topic further. It was the only thing that was going to make her get through this at all.

Both falling into a calming pace as Ruby just held tighter, as to fend against the cool breeze blowing their way. She knew that the walk the rest of the way to her home was going to be a longish one, but she didn't really care. Her Lioness was holding onto her, and she knew that nothing bad was ever going to happen as long as Arslan was with her.

Closing her eyes a little to just take in everything she could, she knew then and there that she had to fight Yang's ban on Arslan staying with them. She just hoped that Yang wouldn't try and take the moral high ground with how she had been blatantly lying to her this entire time about how she and Weiss had been dating. She just prayed that Weiss wasn't going to ruin everything by being there first.

Just enjoying the time she had with Arslan, Ruby could feel a frown as she started to distance herself a little. As though she was doing it to preemptively stop something. Opening her eyes, Ruby started to scan the street to figure out why Arslan would do something like that. That was when she recognised they were on the street that overlooked her home.

Sighing a little, Ruby took a few more steps ahead as she turned around to look at Arslan. "You want to wait outside... or what? Because it could very well end in a blood bath." Ruby asked as Arslan snickered at the idea of her girlfriend ever doing anything that would cause harm on anyone. It was one of the many things that just never would or never will happen. Especially from the likes of malice.

"I should go up then. I don't want you hurt." Arslan said as the duo could see a distinct car pulling around the corner raising an eyebrow on the both of them. "How did we beat her here? We took the subway... and went to Junior's first..." Arslan began as she looked for Ruby who had already made it to the top of the stairs it was something that shocked Arslan as the woman started to quickly gesture for her to follow. "Go on ahead Ruby... I'm not going to rush up the stairs. When Weiss gets buzzed in I'll go up with her."

As Arslan spoke, Ruby quickly shoved the key into the door, twisted it and flung the door open in one fluid motion before slamming it shut. Taking a few steps up, Arslan waited at the door as Weiss quickly followed up the stairs.

"Give them a few minutes to work this out Weiss. Ruby won't hurt Yang intentionally, and Yang is well Yang... still deeply concerned with just about every action Ruby does and doesn't take. They just need to have this argument and if we are there they are going to dance around the main topic because you don't know what it is about, and Yang would want to continue to punch me. So give them five minutes." Arslan stated as she walked in front of the small box that would allow them to be buzzed up.

"They never fight though Arslan! This can be big!" Weiss snapped as Arslan smiled a little at her.

"That is because their never is much for them to fight about. And if it makes you feel better, it doesn't have anything really to do with you. It is more so Yang lying apparently." Arslan said in the hope that Weiss would calm down from that single clarification. Something that would make this go by a lot smoother.

Sighing because she knew there was no way she'd really win this argument. Arslan even injured was a lot stronger and bigger than her. There would simply be no way that she would be able to win no matter what they would do. "Fine." Weiss nearly spat out as she walked over to the other side of the small landing.

Taking a breath, Arslan used a hand to lightly nestle her ribs. Just wanting to breathe unlaboured, but it was seeming like a harder and harder feat. That was when a small voice broke the silence between the duo. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm in pain. In a lot of it actually. Yang really does know how to throw a good punch." Arslan spoke softly as she clenched her eyes shut just so she could bend over a little and not scream. "The only solace is Pyrrha says that I've got no internal bleeding... I'm just going to have some bad days ahead."

"I didn't mean that. Frankly from what Yang told me you got off easy." Weiss said turning to stare at Arslan. "I meant you came out to your parents... you are possibly disowned... how are you feeling about that?"

Closing her eyes once again, Arslan stood up to her full height again and just opened her eyes to take in Weiss. The fact she had been the first person besides Ruby to ask her that had been a bit of a shock to her. The concern that Weiss was showing her just felt so alien to her.

Shaking her head a little, Arslan looked at Weiss' face and could see the genuine concern she had. "It sucks that I know my parents and if anyone from the church sees me, they are probably going to freak out. But Reese was right. I feel a lot lighter and by extension better than I have in years. Just the thought of not needing to inherently lie anytime I'm around my parents. I don't need to sit by and listen to them constantly bombard me with scripture for wanting to go out and enjoy life guilt free." Arslan said with a calm tone.

"Come on, let's see if they'll buzz us up." Arslan said stepping away from the box and gesturing towards the small box.

"Do you seriously want me to press the button because you fear Yang?" Weiss asked as Arslan rolled her eyes.

"I don't fear her. I fear what she'll do. Huge difference." Arslan said with a smile as Weiss just rolled her eyes and walked over to it and pressed the button.

* * *

"YOU LIED TO ME YANG!" Ruby yelled as she could see her blonde sister just meeting the gaze as though nothing bad was going to come from this.

"I LIED BECAUSE YOU'LL ACT LIKE A CHILD IF YOU KNEW!" Yang countered as Ruby just stared into the lilac eyes. Already knowing that the blonde wasn't going to ever do anything to bring harm to her, but that wasn't going to stop how angry she was feeling about this situation. "SERIOUSLY THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE DOING."

"NO YANG I'M MAD BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU EVERY LITTLE DETAIL ABOUT WHAT I DO AND THEN YOU TURN AROUND AND LIE!? THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT DAD DID ALL THE TIME WHEN ANYONE ASKED ABOUT ME!"

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE US!" Yang snapped a lot harsher than she intended but that was something she knew that Ruby knew that was beyond a slap in the face. That was closer to Ruby stabbing Yang in the back and twisting the knife. That was by far the most pain Ruby could have caused Yang and they both knew it.

"I'M NOT GOING TO APOLOGISE YANG! BECAUSE YOU ARE DOING THE EXACT SAME THING." Ruby snapped as the blonde woman continued to stare into the silver eyes. She knew that Ruby wasn't going to back down about this topic, but Yang also knew that she couldn't budge. Once that happened, then she would lose any and all ground she had.

Taking a deep breath as to try and calm herself down, as to not lose her head during this argument, Yang knew that was the worst that could happen in this circumstance. "Ruby, I'm not going to budge on your relationship. I'm sorry I lied about me and Weiss, but I won't budge about you dating someone my age." Yang said hoping that Ruby at least would see some if any sort of reason in what she was saying.

Before either could really respond, there was a loud buzz filling the apartment that Yang sighed and figured she knew who it was. Walking over, Yang pressed the button to let who she assumed was Weiss and Arslan into the building.

"WHAT IS THE POINT OF PROMISING ANYTHING IF YOU ARE JUST GOING TO BREAK IT YANG! THAT IS TWO I KNOW OF YOU'VE BROKEN!" Ruby snapped as Yang took another deep breath, she didn't want to give into the anger she was feeling.

"Ruby, I always was going to tell you about me and Weiss, and frankly I'm a little peeved that Weiss told you. But I wasn't always going to continue to lie to you about this." Yang said as she opened the door, just sticking her head out to see if Weiss and Arslan were on their way up the stairs.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER YANG!" Ruby continued to yell as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Can the two of you wait out here for a few more minutes?" Yang asked rhetorically as she closed the door and turned back around to address Ruby. "I'd rather not the entire building know about us fighting Ruby. So can we drop this before either of us says something we'll regret?" Yang asked as Ruby crossed her arms and stared at her sister.

"I was wrong... you're not like Dad... you're like Mom." Before Yang could even question that Ruby quickly ran into the back of the house and into her room. Slamming the door shut. Nearly sprinting down behind her sister, Yang started to knock on the door as to try and coax Ruby out or at least to talk.

"Ruby, come on! Don't be like that! Let's talk!" Yang yelled at the door, debating if it would be worth it to break the door down. It wouldn't even be that hard really.

"GO AWAY YANG!" Ruby yelled through the door. Already getting ready to just scream at Yang walking into the door.

Deciding against it, Yang took a deep breath and walked towards the front door. Getting ready to just beat Arslan some more just to make her feel a lot better because she couldn't hit Ruby.

Flinging the door open, she stopped at the ivory skinned woman holding a hand to her chest. "Yang, don't. If Ruby stormed into her room, and you can't talk her out, Arslan can get Ruby out." Weiss started as she looked into the lilac eyes. "Okay, so take some deep breaths." Weiss said with a calming tone as to dissuade any more violence from happening. "I get that it seems very tempting to kill whoever your sister is attracted to... believe me I learned that first hand today. But Arslan really is the best chance you have.

"Or I can punch her, give Ruby a brownie I have in the freezer and maybe even have one of those brownies myself." Yang said as Weiss pointed towards the couch.

Groaning vocally, Yang started to walk over to the beaten couch and plopped down crossing her arms. Weiss turned around to face the forced apostate and spoke up, "Arslan go talk to Ruby. Get her to at least talk... preferably get her to come out, but talking at least." Weiss said and pointed towards the end of the hallway.

Before Yang could even speak up, Weiss snapped her fingers towards Yang. "Yang think about it. These walls we all know are paper thin, and you can easily break down the door. Plus you've already beaten Arslan to the point she has issues breathing. Do you seriously think she'd do something with you right here, and while you are angry?" Weiss asked as Yang started to cross her arms and pouting.

"People do stupid things all the time. Why would now be the exception?" The way Yang was pouting was causing a small internal groan to happen inside Weiss.

"Yang the fact you would pull my spine through my eye socket and not feel sorry about it. Possibly even floss with it. Something I don't want to happen." Arslan stated as she started to slowly move towards the back of the house. Keeping a safe distance from Yang and just far enough so she could use Weiss as a human shield.

"Arslan just go back there! Yang won't do anything unless we expect something fishy going on." Weiss snapped towards the blonde behind her, just enjoying the way she jumped and scuttled down the hallway. As though Weiss was able to command Yang like she was a dog.

Glancing back towards Weiss as Arslan stood at the door, she was a little shocked to see that Weiss was siding with her over a matter like this. But she supposed that she shouldn't really be looking that gift horse in the mouth.

Knocking on the door, Arslan spoke up softly as to not take the wrath from the woman had been directing solely at Yang. "Ruby... it's me. Can open the door so we can talk?" Arslan was expecting some sort of anger or even a few harsh words being tossed towards her. But she received neither as she heard Ruby fiddling with something on the other side of the door before she pulled her in by a grasp on her arm.

Before Arslan could even register it she could feel herself being tossed into the room and could see Ruby slamming the door shut and quickly started to secure the door once again. She was going to be content with how this was going to go if Ruby was at least very specific who was receiving her malice and hate.

"I'm not going to apologise to her..." Ruby said walking with her back to Arslan as she climbed into her chair and started to pull herself towards her desk. "She is doing nothing but breaking promise after promise." Ruby said as she started to pull her knees up to her chest so she could in a way obscure her face more.

Arslan knew the reason was going to be from how she must have been crying... but normally Ruby wouldn't be hiding that from her. She had seen Ruby cry dozens of times before, but something really must have upset Ruby beyond that of a sad movie.

"Ruby... I don't think Yang actually meant to hurt you." Arslan said softly as she grabbed the arm of the chair and pulled it so she was facing her. As she pulled the chair away she could see the tears seemingly having a different pattern to the falling.

"But she did. She is doing the exact same thing our mother did... make promises that seem simple enough to keep... to just turn around and break them." Ruby spoke as Arslan carefully started to pick Ruby up.

The stabbing pain that was filling her ribs as she took a few steps and took a seat on the bed with Ruby on her lap. "Ruby, I'm not going to pretend that I know what your mother did. Personally I'd rather not find out from you being this emotional. But some promises can't be helped but be broken. While I do not see eye to eye with Yang right now, I don't blame her for what she did to me once I knew the facts. And while it may hurt that she didn't tell you about Weiss... would you have been as accepting of them as Yang is of us? I mean Yang even let me back here." Arslan said as Ruby grabbed the cuffs of her hoodie and started to rub them into the path her tears had taken.

"I never told her anything that wasn't true about us. If she asked, I would have told her of the age difference... but she never did. She flat out lied to me time and time again. Do you have any idea how scared that makes me? That she is able to lie that easily?" Ruby asked as Arslan bit her lower lip.

"Ruby, I'm sure there are things in your past that make that terrifying... but I'll tell you the same thing you told me. Do you not love her?" Arslan said as she could see Ruby starting to look towards her as though her hatred for that question was coming through. "Let me finish Ruby. I'm terrified of the future. I don't have a job, I'm disowned, I don't even have much shit besides clothes. But the fact I know you love me, just makes me not think about any of that. Doesn't it stand to reason that you just need that same blind faith I have when I do anything with you? Yang would never mean to intentionally hurt you."

Sitting in the silence was a little nerve racking to Arslan. She knew that Ruby wasn't going to be unreasonable but that still didn't make it any better.

"That doesn't make Yang any less of a butt. Just makes her more of a butt. She knows this is something that really made me feel better and that I could come to her eventually about our dad... but she is just allowed to dance with that promise?" Ruby asked rhetorically as she leaned into Arslan.

"I never said that. I just said Yang never intentionally would hurt you. Like how you would never intentionally hurt her from lying and breaking a promise but you both did it." At that one comment, Ruby nearly jumped out of Arslan's lap and stared at her with contempt. "One of the things Mormonism taught me Ruby, lies of omission are just as bad if not worse than telling a non truth. And you just kind of confessed to your sister that there are things you are keeping silent about."

"That is different."

"Is it Ruby? Is it really that different? Yang kept a secret from you and you are keeping a secret from her." Arslan said standing up a little and rubbing her ribs as Ruby just stared at her. "The other thing religion as a whole taught me is that, forgiveness is easy to obtain. You just need to be willing to admit you were wrong." Arslan spoke softly as she walked towards the door and started to try and figure out how to remove Ruby's small trap in the safest possible manner.

"Don't... I'll undo it... If you do it wrong the wire can cut into your fingers." Ruby interjected as she started to tug down softly and started to undo her trap. "How am I meant to forgive someone for lying though? Especially when they won't apologise?" Ruby asked as she she let go of the wire and turned towards Arslan as though she was looking for some extra nugget of wisdom from the woman.

"By letting go of the anger you have towards the person. It is hard, but can be done. I've done it time and time again with people who would rather me dead now." Arslan said opening the door as she could see Ruby trying to process something. "I'm going out into the living room now... do you want to come with me? That might make it easier for you." Arslan asked with a smile as she took a quick look at Ruby looking up at her.

"Fine... but I'm not going to apologise to her about what was said..." Ruby said pouting as Arslan shook her head and opened the door for Ruby to walk out.

As they walked out, Arslan just smiled at the feeling of Ruby reaching for her hand, something she was more than willing to give, just from all the comfort and support she gave her during one of the toughest things she had to do.

Walking into the living room, Ruby stopped at the sight of Weiss holding onto Yang's hand in a similar manner that she had latched onto Arslan's. The smile that was on Yang's face removed what doubts might have had as to what she was going to do.

"Yang... I forgive you for blatantly lying to me... but don't hit Arslan any more." Ruby said softly alerting the duo as to her being there. Something that almost cause Arslan to laugh knowing that Yang was clearly trying to think of any counter argument to her point. "And... to be clear... I don't forgive Weiss for being a nark for just about anything... or anything you guys do in this place outside of your bedroom... honestly you guys are animals." Ruby said as Yang just let out a small bark of a laughter. "Seriously! Do you guys not think we eat here!? I sleep just feet away!" Ruby continued her tirade as Arslan slipped a hand over Ruby's mouth.

"Ruby, baby steps... let's give them some peace and go make sure Reese and Pyrrha haven't violated some law. Maybe even give Weiss some time to tell Yang how she came about holding Winter's bra."

"Fine..." Ruby said as she turned around and leaned up to plant a kiss on Arslan's waiting lips. Just enjoying the feeling of Arslan leaning into the kiss. Pulling back Ruby smiled up at her, and knew that Arslan wasn't going to leave her anytime soon, and she was just happy for that.


	16. Chapter 16

 

Epilogue:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The chorus of people screamed as Ruby jumped at the sound. She was shocked that it was something that was clearly a big thing to her friends. Especially when it fell on what she considered to be only the second best holiday of the year.

But that didn't matter really, this time there was something a lot more important to her. Something that was going to bring the best thing possible to her. Being allowed to finally get closer to her girlfriend.

"What are you even meant to be?" Reese asked as Ruby rolled her eyes hard.

"I asked Yang to get me a costume and she got me a trash can..." Ruby said pointing to the metal cylinder like object she had been forced to wear. "Now where is my girlfriend!? I've gone a whole twenty four hours without a kiss." Ruby demanded as she started to look around for the blonde hair of her dark skinned girlfriend.

"She is in the kitchen... But I gave Arslan mine and Pyrrha's gift to you. Don't worry you can thank me later. Just remember the walls won't be sound proofed, so if you are a screamer, the rest will hear." Reese said raising her eyebrows up and down suggestively. Staring a bit aghast at Reese, Ruby quickly began to slowly walk away from the teal haired woman dressed in some sort of biker like outfit that Ruby was positive Reese already wore as casual clothes.

Slowly walking into the kitchen, Ruby was at least a little thankful that there was other people here that Reese was entertaining. Truthfully she wasn't going to really look behind that curtain. She'd much rather not question what Reese was implying. Just figuring it would be much better for her sanity, especially with most of these people her having never seen before.

Or at least that is what she was thinking. Thus far her favourite though was the tall almost kinkajou like animal walking around. It was actually something a little funny to Ruby. The only thing that made it a lot funnier to Ruby was how the animal was acting around Reese. She was actually debating if she should remind Reese about her girlfriend... but the more and more Ruby was around them the more and more she learned to not question their relationship once they were behind closed doors.

Shaking her head, Ruby was dead set on finding her own girlfriend. Quickly walking into the kitchen Ruby could feel a small squeal die in her throat at the sight of her lioness dressed as one. Quickly jumping up, Ruby was shocked that the woman was quick enough to place the bottle in her hands down and turn around to catch Ruby.

"I thought you were going to be a ro-"

"I asked Yang this year to get me my costume for my birthday... and she is still mad from the blackmail last week. I don't get why... cookies are cheap."

"You threatened Weiss by saying you'll post naked pictures of her online if you don't get seventy cookies by the end of the hour." The woman in the lion costume spoke as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"That is nothing. Weiss literally has a cookie butler. Whose sole job is to make cookies on demand. Seventy is nothing either..." Ruby spoke trying to defend her stance as Arslan just rolled her eyes and leaned down to plant a kiss, something that was made better by Ruby quickly meeting her half way.

Wrapping her arms around the taller woman, Ruby smiled as she started to deepen the kiss. A smile that increased twofold as she quickly jumped up, feeling Arslan's hands quickly wrapping around under her for support.

Pulling back, Ruby smiled down at Arslan. "I've always wanted to do that... no more stupid consent laws stopping me either." Ruby said with a smile as she could see under the light make-up Arslan had on a faint red dusting on her face. Something that made her just feel that much better about it. "But before I get your gifts... what did Reese and Pyrrha get me? Is it something fun? Please tell me it is something fun." Ruby said lightly bouncing up and down in the hold Arslan had on her.

"I mean... it can be." Arslan began with a smile as she could see a gleam start to develop in Ruby's eyes. "Reese thought it would be funny if she rented us a hotel room for the rest of the weekend." Arslan said as she could see the gleam die a little as Ruby started to chew her lip as if she was trying to figure something out. Deciding to just remove the doubt from Ruby's mind, Arslan spoke up again. "She wants to give us somewhere private to have sex for the first time Ruby." Arslan said as she could see Ruby's face rival her namesake.

"I'm not going to lie... I thought about that... but I mean... I wouldn't want to put you in a situation you wouldn't be comfortable with." Ruby said as she leaned in to hide her face from Arslan.

"Ruby, we can go there and just cuddle for two nights. I've gone this long, I'm fine waiting until you are ready." Arslan spoke as she was shocked to feel Ruby jump down from her small embrace.

Before Arslan could even speak up, Ruby was already explaining her reasoning to her. "Then why are we waiting here? Yang is working for the next five nights, Weiss is drinking with an on duty Yang... and honestly I don't recognise anyone here besides Reese who is going to be in so much trouble when Pyrrha finds out about the kinkajou flirting with her." Ruby said lightly tugging on Arslan's hand.

"Fine Ruby. I just need to get the details from Reese... and I'd rather keep my arm." Arslan said as she could have swore she saw Ruby roll her eyes as she let go of her hand. Looking down at the woman in the small trash can costume, Arslan just smiled at her leaning down for another kiss. Letting the woman know exactly how important she is to her. How she meant everything to her and made her happy that nearly two months prior she had forced her to come out.

Everything really from this point on, was just proof how much Ruby meant to her. How the one woman was able to remove all her worries and doubts so easily. Pulling back from the kiss, Arslan smiled at the woman who seemed to have grown just as impatient as before. "Come on Lioness..."

"I'm coming Ruby..."


End file.
